Era domingo en la noche
by frutadragon34
Summary: Nuestros queridos personajes se encuentran en nuestro tiempo. El mundo ha cambiado y seguirá cambiando, pero algunas cosas permanecen. Post-Canon.
1. Chapter 1

Era domingo en la noche. Rin no podía -o no quería- dormir, pese a lo dura que podía ser la semana que comenzaba. Le convenía descansar. Era ya muy adulta para invertir tanta energía física y mental en sus extraños sueños. Muchas veces se preguntó después de sucumbir al sueño, con los ojos quemados de cansancio y los músculos entumecidos: por qué tanta lectura, tanta música antigua y reciente, tantos dibujos y videos… tanta imaginación.

Rin no parecía ser consciente de su propia inteligencia. No obstante, detrás de su inocencia había algo que la hacía intuitiva y muy acertada para leer a las personas. Adoraba conversar, al punto de que le costaba controlarse. Podía conversar durante horas con conocidos, y también con extraños. Tal vez fue esto último, sumado a su apetito por la lectura, lo que le abrió las puertas al camino de la literatura, las lenguas y la enseñanza.

Rin era franca y sociable, pero algo en el mundo humano le producía rechazo y angustia. Desconfiaba profundamente de las instituciones humanas y sus respectivos intereses. De modo que se aproximó al conocimiento como quién se aproxima a un viejo amigo, a una bestia poderosa de dos cabezas: sin miedo, sin intermediarios y con gratitud. En el caso de los idiomas, una cabeza representaba su lengua materna, con la cual escribió sus primeros poemas y relatos, con la cual descubrió su propia voz. La otra cabeza representaba todos los otros idiomas que eran adoptados por su mente, los códigos de otras comunidades, las preciadas culturas de otros pueblos. Cuántos hermosos viajes compartió y compartiría con esa bestia que era pesada como la historia y podía intimidar como un dragón, pero volaba como la ensoñación.

Su trabajo de todos los días la llevaba a sortear calles; lidiar con el sopor ruidoso de los autobuses, los tormentos de la música de moda, las vergüenzas del humo y la basura. Qué terquedad de soñar, de añorar brisas y colores de otros paisajes. Una nostalgia del agua limpia y de la brisa sin dueño la secuestraba sin reservas, la llevaba parajes desconocidos, a veces alegres y resplandecientes, a veces salvajes y oscuros.

Rin tenía un maravilloso mejor amigo con quien mantenía una relación que muchos considerarían ambigua. Kohaku, siempre cercano y amable, fácil de querer, se conectaba con ella en las conversaciones y ambos se apoyaban en la vida mejor de lo que muchos amigos y novios lo hacían.

Un día, Rin despertó sin saber bien cómo empezar el día; no tenía miedo, pero algo era distinto. La noche anterior, había estado absorta en quehaceres domésticos y jugando con Akarui -su gato negro- cuando el teléfono sonó. Un escritor excéntrico, conocido del padre de Rin quería que ella tradujese uno de sus ensayos del japonés al español. Rin no sabía si aceptar o no, tener el trabajo de ese hombre en las manos era similar a tener una bomba a punto de estallar. Sus artículos y ensayos mezclaban la belleza, la violencia, las denuncias y las críticas explícitas a ciertas autoridades. Trató de rehusarse, pero el hombre era persuasivo y le dejó muy claro que no confiaba en nadie más para poner las manos encima de su obra. Antes de que Rin fuera plenamente conciente de que había aceptado, la vigilancia del conjunto residencial le estaba informando que alguien solicitaba su presencia en la entrada del edificio para entregarle un paquete.

Minutos más tarde, todavía de noche, las páginas pasaron entre sus dedos, frente a sus ojos como un camino tormentoso, como una invitación esperada y temida.

Su soledad también atravesó sus sentidos. Rin observaba su vida como a través de un cristal, como si de vez en cuando se tratase de la vida de alguien más; no obstante quería vivir esa vida lo mejor posible, con los afectos a su lado y su soledad a cuestas.

¿Por qué estaba pensando en todo eso? No sabía la razón, tener contacto con ese hombre la alteraba, alteraba la relación que Rin tenía con su mundo cotidiano. Siempre hablaba primero con el asistente: un hombrecito extraño con voz chillona, quien siempre le daba a entender que no la consideraba calificada para trabajar con su excelso jefe; por algún motivo, ese hombrecito además de fastidioso, le parecía divertido. Después de los usuales balbuceos y quejas del asistente venía una repentina interrupción, seguida de una siempre nerviosa disculpa por parte del asistente –disculpa no dirigida a ella, claro-. Era entonces cuando una grave y sedosa voz se deslizaba por el auricular hasta alcanzar los oídos de Rin. Argumentos precisos, profundos silencios y una parca pero misteriosa despedida conformaban la breve conversación que siempre la llevaba a la luna, con dificultades para volver a tierra.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de __Inuyasha__pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, con licencia para Shogakukan y Sunrise studios. Utilizo estos personajes sin fines de lucro. _

Mientras preparaba el desayuno y parte del almuerzo, Rin pensaba en la traducción. Sabía que una vez realizada, en poco tiempo ésta sería publicada en varios medios de Latinoamérica. Las consecuencias de la divulgación siempre le preocupaban, aunque ella no estuviese directamente involucrada. No sabía cómo _él_ se las ingeniaba para conseguir la información que llevó a tantas personas poderosas al ridículo y la ruina, cómo desmantelaba instituciones tan prestigiosas y continuaba inalcanzable, imponente, haciendo ocasionales apariciones públicas y sin que nadie supiera nunca dónde vivía, cómo vivía, con quién...

El teléfono sonó por primera vez desde que recibió el encargo en la noche anterior. Le saludó una voz familiar:

—No pensé que estarías despierta tan temprano, pero no hablamos ayer y me quedé pendiente. ¿Quieres salir en la tarde?.

—Hola. Sí, pero necesito terminar de leer algo. Es un encargo.

—¿Vas a trabajar hoy? Es sábado. Estabas resfriada hace dos días. Deberías descansar.

—Mira quien habla, soy yo quien te regaña porque no descansas lo suficiente... Y tienes razón, pero es que si no adelanto este encargo no voy a estar tranquila.

—Bueno. Pasaré por allá más tarde con algo para cenar, entonces.

—Está bien. Muchas gracias, Kohaku. Nos vemos más tarde.

—Nos vemos.

Cuando empezaba la puesta de sol, un murciélago pequeño entró volando por el balcón. Akarui, que estaba enroscado en el sofá levantó la cabeza de inmediato y mantuvo una expresión de alerta en sus ojos redondos y brillantes. El pequeño animal revoloteó por la sala hacia uno de los dormitorios y llamó la atención de Rin, que acababa de salir del baño después de ducharse. Ella se ajustó la bata de baño y enseguida miró a su gato que ya estaba preparándose para dar un buen salto al aire.

—¡No, no! —Rin corrió para tomar en brazos a Akarui que estaba embelezado ronroneando y queriendo soltarse para perseguir al murciélago.

—No, yo ya sé que eres buen cazador —le dijo a modo de consolación y dándole un besito en la frente lo puso del otro lado de la puerta y cerró rápida y cuidadosamente para que él no entrara.

Dentro de la habitación, el murciélago se enredó entre los leves encajes que fluían desde el dosel de la cama de Rin y permaneció allí tranquilo mientras ella se acercaba despacio con papel y un lápiz.

—Eres bienvenido —dijo Rin muy suavemente—. Cuéntame sobre mi papá. ¿Cómo está él?


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes de __Inuyasha__pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, con licencia para Shogakukan y Sunrise studios. Utilizo estos personajes sin fines de lucro. _

…

Kohaku fue recibido cariñosamente por Rin mientras él entraba en el apartamento con un par de bolsas en las manos. Akarui arqueó el lomo y rozó su pierna a modo de saludo. De pronto, el joven percibió que ella tenía los ojos vidriosos. Puso las bolsas sobre la mesa del comedor en tanto que la veía perderse por el pasillo hacia la puerta de su dormitorio. Dudó si darle un poco de espacio o acercarse. Decidió seguirla cautelosamente y la encontró con lápiz y papel en mano, murmurando algo frente a un animal pequeño que sobrevoló entorno a ella y salió por la ventana hacia un cielo oscuro y joven.

—Rin.

Ella sostenía el papel entre sus dedos con aprehensión.

—Ya sé que soy muy impaciente, pero es muy frustrante cuando no logro entender bien un mensaje —dijo ella sin girarse para encararlo. Kohaku la miró con tristeza.

Minutos más tarde, una fragante sopa de fideos humeaba frente a Rin. Kohaku se sirvió más té y rompió el silencio: —Él siempre insiste, Rin. Tu padre siempre insiste. Pronto te llegará otro mensaje, antes de lo que crees.

Ella asintió lentamente con los ojos brillantes.

—Gracias, Kohaku. El pan que te gusta está sobre el mesón de la cocina. Una vecina me lo trajo hoy—. Finalmente comenzó a tomar su sopa y Kohaku, más tranquilo, fue a buscar el pan.

Sobre el mismo mesón, Kohaku divisó unos documentos en japonés. Supuso que Rin los había estado examinando. Ella se levantó apresuradamente y tomó los documentos para llevarlos a su mueble secretaire.

—¿Cómo fue que empezaste a trabajar para él? —preguntó Kohaku un poco divertido cuando ella volvió a la mesa.

—¿Qué?

—Tú sabes… Sólo para _él_ haces traducciones del japonés —. Rin sintió un calor ascender desde sus entrañas hacia su rostro. Puso las manos en su regazo, pasaron unos largos segundos y comenzó en un susurro:

—Hace un par de años, me enteré de que solicitaban traductores para trabajar con un documento antiguo. No se conocía la fecha exacta pero los expertos pensaban que debía provenir de una época en el período Sengoku. Yo tuve mucha curiosidad y sometí mi versión por motivación personal, porque no tengo las credenciales que los contratadores suelen buscar para ese tipo de proyectos. No sabía que era una especie de concurso, y me sorprendí muchísimo cuando un tiempo después mi versión fue la única seleccionada —. Rin lucía tiernamente ruborizada.

—¿Era una crónica? ¿Era sobre algún personaje histórico o alguna batalla conocida?

—No, era un poema. Uno muy raro. Formalmente, no encajaba con ninguna de las tendencias conocidas de la época, como si hubiese sido escrito por alguien que de algún modo aprendió a escribir pero no tenía acceso al mundo cultural literario del momento, talvez alguien de un estrato social muy bajo.

—O una mujer —pensó Kohaku en voz alta.

Rin se dedicó a terminar su cena con la mirada perdida.

—Pues, ellos tuvieron suerte de encontrarte, ¿sabes? No tendrás las credenciales pero siempre has sido muy sensible al conocimiento y muy apasionada para aprender.

—Gracias, Kohaku —dijo Rin con una sonrisa tímida.

—No es un halago —Kohaku reflexionó un momento con el ceño fruncido, mientras Rin le servía de una fuente con ensalada hecha por ella.

—Es más, el hecho de que alguien como _él_ haya sabido notar eso y reconocerlo en ti es lo que más me produce admiración en él, realmente. Le admiro mucho más por eso que por todo lo demás que le haya hecho célebre —terminó Kohaku.

Rin no pudo evitar ruborizarse todavía más y continuar sonriendo.

Muy avanzada la noche, después de haberse despedido de Kohaku con un abrazo, Rin descansaba en su cama con Akarui hecho un ovillo en una de las esquinas inferiores del colchón. La luz de luna los acariciaba a ambos como un rocío fantasmal. Era una noche perfecta para viajar en un río de estrellas, y las leves cortinas del rústico dosel semejaban el follaje de un árbol dormido. Mientras Rin comenzaba a soñar con un paisaje nocturno, sus dedos se cerraron suavemente sobre una hoja de papel que contenía un poema:

_Luz alada que no eres de este mundo,_

_bestia feroz que no temes nada;_

_me urges a encontrarte,_

_a notar tu presencia._

_Ve lejos, pero no sin mí._

_Debes irrumpir como la marea,_

_o flotar con un silencio elocuente._

_No vayas lejos, no sin mí._

_..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes de __Inuyasha__pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, con licencia para Shogakukan y Sunrise studios. Utilizo estos personajes sin fines de lucro. _

…

Verdes, dorados, ocres y azules acompañaban a Rin desde el otro lado de una estilizada ventana. Ella esperaba pacientemente ser atendida desde su silla en una especie de recibidor dentro de un elegante edificio. Miró con nostalgia al gran árbol cuyas ramas casi alcanzaban la ventana junto a ella, para luego fijarse en el escritorio donde supuestamente debía estar el Sr. Jaken. Él la había citado para entregarle una memoria de traducción que podía serle útil con el trabajo pendiente y hacerle algunas recomendaciones, pero aún no había aparecido y Rin ya tenía unos cuarenta minutos esperando.

Una puerta se abrió y un hombre alto y joven de cabello castaño claro hizo su entrada a la sala. Cierto desconcierto se reflejó brevemente en sus frías y delicadas facciones al notar la presencia de Rin, tomó asiento e intentó actuar como si ella no estuviese allí. Después de unos minutos, fijó la vista en ella. Rin se sintió evaluada y no le agradó en nada la atención de la que estaba siendo objeto.

Un segundo joven apareció en la sala, miró a Rin con extrañeza y susurró unas palabras al otro. Había ciertas similitudes entre ellos, parecían parientes. Ambos se dispusieron a salir de la sala cuando el que había entrado primero miró de nuevo a Rin. La recorrió una desagradable sensación.

—Criaturas asquerosas —escupió en un susurro casi inaudible—. Viven entre su propia basura, se multiplican como una enfermedad, esparcen su ruido por todo este mundo y todavía debemos tolerar su presencia en nuestros espacios —dijo el joven muy fríamente. El otro la observaba atentamente, entretenido y expectante. Rin se asustó, pero no sabía que decir, estaba desconcertada. Sin embargo, algo brilló en sus ojos de oscuro chocolate y cuando iba a abrir la boca, una conocida voz chillona vino en su defensa.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡Contrólese y respete, Sr. Zanini! —Jaken se abrió paso entre los jóvenes con tres pesados libros en sus diminutas manos—. ¡Ella trabaja para nosotros porque mi amo así lo dispuso y si estuviera usted más pendiente de sus comunicaciones sabría que su cita de hoy fue pospuesta para la próxima semana!

El aludido miró a Jaken de forma despectiva y terminó de salir de la sala, no sin antes mirar a Rin con un gesto de burla. El otro joven también dejó la sala con aspecto confundido.

—Qué se creen —farfulló Jaken unos segundos después.

Rin se levantó para intentar liberar al asistente del peso de los libros, pero él no lo permitió.

—¡Ocúpate de tus cosas, niña! ¡Tienes mucho que hacer! ¡Te daré lo que viniste a buscar y me dejarás en paz!

El humor del Sr. Jaken no parecía tener remedio.

…

De nuevo en las calles, Rin pensó en comprar algunos víveres, almorzar en casa y salir para dar las clases de Inglés de la tarde. Los elevadísimos costos de los vehículos y la brutal ineficiencia del trasporte público hacían que Rin caminara muchos kilómetros a la semana; a ello debía su buena condición física, varias limitaciones prácticas y a veces, también un extremo cansancio.

—Somos seres andantes —pensaba Rin—. Nuestros cuerpos están hechos para que nos desplacemos a pié, por eso nos hace tanto bien caminar —reflexionó mientras su mirada abarcaba los parches de verdor que aún subsistían en la ciudad, su aliento se mezclaba con la respiración de ese verde y en su cuerpo ocurría una explosión de vida. El viento sacudía hojas y flores, el sol liberaba su magia milenaria y Rin se transportaba…

_Soy salvaje de nuevo._

_Los autos me desconocen y la basura me olvida._

_En una tarde de agua y luz,_

_anhelo el camino solitario de un bosque,_

_donde el asfalto termina y soy libre_

_para seguirte a todas partes,_

_para caminar contigo _

_en un paisaje sin tiempo._

—Para caminar contigo —murmuró Rin.

Una pequeña mancha cruzó rápidamente frente a Rin sacándola de su éxtasis.

La pequeña mancha resultó ser lo que Rin reconoció como un _Troglodytes aedon_ que se posó graciosamente en la rama de un limonero. Casi sin darse cuenta, ella sonrió al recordar muchos años atrás a su madre explicándole lo especial que podía ser esa ave, considerada común. Su madre decía que en esa ave la apariencia tan simple y su diminuto tamaño contrastaban con la considerable sonoridad de su canto, y con la melodiosidad que ese canto podía alcanzar. Rin amaba a los animales y las plantas, pero ese pajarillo sencillo y prodigioso se encontraba entre los preferidos de su corazón.

Súbitamente, los ojos de Rin se fueron abriendo de asombro y su sonrisa desapareció lentamente. Los movimientos del ave, los sonidos que emitía hicieron que algo se activara de improviso en la mente de Rin. Algo oculto se estaba revelando para ella; pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, un camión atravesó la calle tan estrepitosamente que el ave emprendió el vuelo, haciendo que Rin corriera tras ella.

Rin mantuvo la vista en la pequeña ave, la siguió apresuradamente por varios minutos hasta que ésta se detuvo en un arbusto cercano. Cuando estaba a punto de sacar su libreta y un bolígrafo, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una zona de la ciudad que no conocía bien, había corrido hasta ahí sin darse cuenta. Cuando comenzaba a orientarse, dos hombres en motocicleta frenaron violentamente desde el otro lado de la calle, y se fijaron ella y en el ave. Rin tuvo un muy mal presentimiento. Sin reflexionar sobre lo que hacía, obligó al pajarillo a alzar el vuelo y desaparecer, mientras su corazón se enredaba en su garganta y sus piernas se sembraban en la tierra por el pánico.

Uno de los hombres hizo amago de dar la vuelta para acercarse y Rin divisó lo que parecía un arma. En el espacio de un segundo, un automóvil se detuvo en el canal contrario, justo frente a ella. La puerta del conductor se abrió, una mano de fuerza descomunal se apoderó del brazo de Rin y literalmente la lanzó en el asiento del copiloto para arrancar a toda velocidad. Maniobrando con dificultad, lograron dejar las motocicletas atrás.

—¡Coño, Rin! ¡Qué manía de andar sola por la calle! ¡Me quieres decir qué carajos hacías ahí parada! ¡Te encontré por pura casualidad!

Rin se acomodó en el asiento intentando recomponerse y respirar de nuevo.

—¡Y ponte bien el cinturón de seguridad! ¿Estás bien?

Como pudo, Rin movió la cabeza afirmativamente y obedeció la orden con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Nunca había sentido tal alivio de encontrarse con Inuyasha.

…...


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes de __Inuyasha__pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, con licencia para Shogakukan y Sunrise studios. Utilizo estos personajes sin fines de lucro. _

…

Rin permaneció en silencio, con las manos entrecruzadas sobre su regazo y la mirada perdida en la vista cambiante.

—¿Para dónde ibas? —preguntó Inuyasha hoscamente con su fiera mirada en la ruta.

—Iba a un abasto cercano y luego a mi casa para almorzar —dijo Rin tristemente.

—¿Después tienes que salir otra vez?

—Sí, tengo que dar tres clases.

—Pues, no vas a ir a tu casa ahora. Vamos a almorzar en un lugar que conozco y luego te llevaré a donde sea que des esas clases.

—Pero…

—¡No voy a discutir contigo, Rin! Maldita sea… Al menos Kohaku puede ir por ti cuando termines. Él va por ti cuando las clases terminan de noche, ¿cierto?

Rin lucía apenada.

—Él va por mí cuando sale de su trabajo y regresamos juntos.

—Sí, no me acordaba de que viven en el mismo edificio.

Rin estaba nerviosa todavía cuando bajaron del vehículo para almorzar, pero sobretodo estaba avergonzada de la manera como estaba alterando la rutina de sus amigos. Inuyasha era brusco, pero Rin comprendía que su preocupación era genuina y justificada. Una vez en la puerta del edificio de sus alumnas, se despidió de él; no sin antes convencerlo de cenar con ella y con Kohaku al final del día.

...

Desde un cielo oscuro y tormentoso, presentado en pintura sobre madera, una bestia bicéfala devolvía al espectador unas miradas eléctricas. Fuego gris-azul enredado en las nubes tenebrosas, manando de sus garras de monstruo. Duras escamas esmeradamente trazadas con pincel envolviendo su silueta. Una cabeza apuntando hacia las estrellas como ruta secreta, la otra cabeza mostrando sus fauces abiertas como revelando algo luminoso: la voz de un rayo.

Después de la cena, Inuyasha había estado observando la impactante y resuelta pintura sobre madera colgada en la pared del pasillo, en el apartamento de Rin. Habló una dulce voz:

—Lo he dibujado muchas veces, desde que era muy pequeña. Es el guardián de mis sueños.

—¿Esta cosa es el guardián de tus sueños? —dijo Inuyasha al tiempo que pestañeaba incrédulo.

Rin soltó una risita antes de responder afirmativamente:

—Me gusta pensar que es como un custodio de mis recuerdos, de mis tesoros infantiles, ¿entiendes?

Inuyasha miró a Kohaku alzando una ceja, quien se encogió de hombros ahogando una risita benévola.

—Bueno… la pintura está del carajo —sentenció Inuyasha tranquilamente, antes de tomar un buen trago de su cerveza.

—Me alegra que te guste —dijo Rin riendo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

—¿Quieren un poquito de arroz con leche? —preguntó ella.

—No, gracias. Quedé muy lleno —respondió Inuyasha mientras Kohaku se acercaba a Rin con un plato hondo para que ella le sirviera.

—Eso es porque te comiste tres platos de ramen, tres de arroz salvaje, cuatro brochetas de pollo y cuatro cervezas —dijo Kohaku.

—Mira quién habla —replicó Inuyasha sentándose en el sofá al lado de Akarui para jugar con él agarrándolo de las patitas delanteras.

—Nunca podría comer tanto como tú —dijo Kohaku disfrutando del postre.

—Te va a rasguñar como la vez pasada —advirtió Rin a Inuyasha desde la cocina.

—¡Claro que no! A él le gusta, ¿verdad peludo? —Akarui miró a Inuyasha con cara de aburrimiento y liberó un maullido.

—Deja al gato y dime si este arroz es suficiente para ti y para la señora Kagome —dijo Rin sirviendo el postre en un recipiente para llevar.

—Es más que suficiente. Kagome siempre termina comiéndoselo todo —rezongó Inuyasha.

Rin sonrió y sirvió más, por si acaso. Lo conocía bien.

—Toma, guárdalo —llamó Rin.

Inuyasha se levantó y Akarui permaneció arrellanado en el sofá, azotando su cola de arriba abajo con cierto disgusto; no obstante, se relajó cuando Kohaku se acercó a acariciarlo detrás de la oreja.

—Me vas a decir sobre tu horario de las tardes y nos pondremos de acuerdo los tres, para evitar que tengas que ir caminando a trabajar —dijo Inuyasha en un tono calmado, que al mismo tiempo no admitía réplicas.

—Eso no puede ser, Inuyasha —dijo Rin cansinamente—. Tú tienes cosas que hacer y Kohaku también. No van a poder hacer lo que tú hiciste hoy todos los días.

—Cierto, pero se intentará en la medida de lo posible —intervino Kohaku entrando en la cocina con aire de preocupación.

—¡Jah!... Por todos los demonios que eres tan terca como Kagome.

Rin suspiró tristemente.

—Creo que es hora de irnos —dijo Kohaku acariciando el hombro de Rin para consolarla.

Rin agradeció cariñosamente a ambos y comenzó a abrir la puerta. De pronto, recordó algo y se devolvió a la cocina.

—Espera, Kohaku. Toma un poco del postre. Lo puse en este recipiente para Sango.

La puerta ya estaba abierta y escuchó que Inuyasha decía una palabrota de asombro desde el vestíbulo, fuera del apartamento.

Rin salió a la sala y vió que Kohaku lucía sorprendido y no se había movido de la entrada. Caminó rápidamente hacia ellos. Lo que vio le hizo dar un respingo y casi dejó caer al suelo lo que llevaba en las manos.

Frente a los ascensores había dos figuras conocidas. Una muy pequeña y enjuta, con cara de mal humor. Otra alta e imponente, con un rostro hermoso e insondable, la cual con mirada implacable recorrió a los presentes hasta detenerse fijamente en el objeto de su interés. Una voz grave resonó como traída de otro mundo:

—Jaken, espérame abajo.

El hombrecito miró a Kohaku y a Inuyasha con reprobación y subió a un ascensor.

—Espérate, enano —dijo Inuyasha y pasó despacio cerca del recién llegado mirándolo con los ojos entornados, no le quitó la vista de encima ni cuando subió al ascensor y esperó por Kohaku. Éste último miraba alternativamente a Rin y a su nuevo visitante con sorpresa, hasta que decidió seguir a Inuyasha. Los tres (Jaken, Inuyasha y Kohaku) desaparecieron tras las puertas del ascensor que se cerraron con un ruido sordo. No obstante, ese ruido tampoco hizo reaccionar a Rin.

Después de unos segundos, el visitante se aproximó a la entrada pausadamente y sin romper contacto visual. Rin retrocedió hacia el recibidor sin darse cuenta, mientras él entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

…...


	6. Chapter 6

_Los personajes de __Inuyasha__pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, con licencia para Shogakukan y Sunrise studios. Utilizo estos personajes sin fines de lucro. _

…

_Gracias a todas las personas que me han regalado sus comentarios y, en general, a quienes se han interesado en esta historia. Es muy motivador leer las impresiones que comparten._

_Talvez algunos de ustedes ya lo hayan notado, pero nuestros personajes no están en Japón, por ahora. Están en Latinoamérica. Esa es la razón por la cual la cocina de Rin es mixta en varios aspectos. _

_Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que no queden cabos sueltos y todo se aclare en su debido momento._

_Gracias de nuevo por todo el apoyo._

…

Akarui no había dejado su puesto en el sofá hasta que sintió la presencia de la gran bestia y unos segundos después, la vio entrar. Tal presencia era avasallante para cualquier pequeño animal como él y en un principio saltó al suelo para irse del recibidor, pero algo lo hizo quedarse. La sutil presencia de Rin tenía un enorme poder tranquilizador y alentador sobre él, siempre sería así. De modo que se quedó agazapado junto al sofá, vigilando a la gran bestia con su mirada verdosa y reluciente.

Hay silencios que hacen que incluso algo inmenso como la noche se vuelva algo muy pequeño. Tan pequeño que cabe en nuestra mano y creemos que podemos tocarlo. Rin no sabía qué día era ni dónde estaba. El mundo se desdibujaba y algo no cuadraba.

Su visitante no dejó de notar su palidez, un discreto cansancio bien instalado en aquellos ojos puros y brillantes, los tiernos labios un poco entreabiertos. Con aparente facilidad, retiró su mirada de ella y caminó lánguidamente hacia el balcón, dándole la espalda.

Como sonámbula, Rin se dirigió a la cocina. Tomó una taza de cerámica artesanal y una jarra llena. A continuación sirvió un agua muy fresca con hojas de hierbabuena y dejó la taza tímidamente sobre la mesa.

Al sentir los movimientos de Rin a su espalda, el hermoso rostro se giró para mirar inexpresivamente la taza con agua, antes de mirar al frente nuevamente. Una voz vacilante y apacible llamó su atención por primera vez:

—¿Le gustaría tomar asiento? —dijo Rin mostrando el sofá que estaba más cerca de la entrada.

Mientras se dirigía al lugar señalado y se sentaba con una elegancia sobrenatural, observó al pequeño felino que le vigilaba furtivamente desde el otro sofá.

Rin rió por primera vez desde la llegada de su visitante. Su expresión espontánea secuestró por completo la atención del hombre misterioso, sin que él mismo lo notara.

—Mi gatito, Akarui. Él piensa que todo lo que hay en esta casa le pertenece. Usted no está en su sofá favorito, pero él es celoso con todos los muebles de la sala —explicó Rin dulcemente antes de que la aplastante intensidad de los ojos dorados la hiciera enmudecer de nuevo y le alterara la respiración.

Rin no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado antes de que él le hablara.

—¿Has avanzado en el trabajo que te encargué?

La atmósfera cambió de nuevo para Rin. Algo la devolvía a la realidad, pero era una realidad inexplicablemente adulterada, torcida como un espejo desfigurado. Respondió desde las profundidades de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, señor.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

—Eh...

—Tú no tienes nada que temer. Eres la más indicada para este trabajo.

Rin era conciente de que ese hombre sabía muchas cosas que ella desconocía. Eso los separaba en momentos como éste; sin embargo, el hilo de confianza inexplicable que ella le profesaba no se rompía.

—El borrador está listo. Si quiere, puedo entregárselo a usted personalmente.

—Bien.

Ella asintió, pero él no había terminado.

—Antes de que Jaken hablara por ti y después de ser ofendida por Zanini, ¿qué ibas a responderle? —preguntó él, más serio e inexpresivo que antes. Ella no esperaba la pregunta. La realidad se desfiguró aún más en su mente. Esta vez, Rin tuvo que mesurar su respuesta antes de hablar. Sus ojos oscuros expresaban todo.

—Iba a decirle… que _nosotros_ no somos todos iguales, así como _ellos_ (Rin iba a decir _ustedes_, pero no pudo) no son todos iguales —dijo nerviosa, pero con aplomo. Él sabía que ella no le había mentido, pero estaba seguro de que no le había dicho todo. Se mostró satisfecho… por ahora.

—¿Le gustaría… comer algo? —preguntó Rin sinceramente interesada y deseando cambiar el tema. Él la miró de arriba abajo produciendo una ligera taquicardia en ella. Se hundió en la calidez de los ojos marrones antes de dar un simple "no" como respuesta.

Rin suspiró con cierta dificultad.

—Con su permiso, iré a buscar el _pendrive_ con el borrador para entregárselo. Está en mi cuarto. Vuelvo enseguida.

Cuando Rin volvió de su dormitorio al recibidor tres minutos después, encontró a su visitante contemplando la vista del balcón desde el comedor, con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada reflexiva que no carecía del todo de emoción. Akarui continuaba vigilándolo. Rin asimiló el arrobamiento que aquella silueta le producía, mientras la noche parecía abrirse para ellos. Quiso detener el tiempo y contemplar el mundo junto a él. Desde ese estado de ensueño, puso sobre la mesa el dispositivo que había ido a buscar. Él la miró instintivamente.

—Aquí está —dijo Rin con los ojos brillantes—. Después arreglaré lo que haga falta—. Y algo imprevisto sucedió: Una mariposa nocturna irrumpió en el apartamento, sobrevoló a Rin que tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y revoloteó describiendo diversos movimientos delante de todos.

Akarui, sin embargo no se movía de su puesto. La gran bestia no dejaba de observar a Rin. Ella se había puesto muy pálida y su respiración estaba muy agitada. Sus ojos seguían alternativamente los movimientos erráticos del insecto y miraban al visitante con angustia. Él la miraba inquisitivamente, traspasándola sin piedad. Habría sido más fácil disimular frente a extraños. Cierto, algo inexplicable le hacía confiar en él, pero ella no sabía si esa confianza podía extenderse a otros asuntos aún más delicados que involucraban otros. En su aventura de conocer a ese hombre había estado más que dispuesta a arriesgar todo de su parte, pero ¿estaba dispuesta a arriesgar también a quienes amaba?

Los segundos pasaban. Rin no sabía que hacer. Sus manos cubrieron un sollozo mudo que quiso salir de su boca. Un miedo terrible atenazaba su corazón. Tenía que saber, la oportunidad se iba… y tomó su decisión. Se concentró en la mariposa con fuerza y devoción. Allí estaba lo que buscaba. Con los ojos húmedos y manos temblorosas, tomó lápiz y papel.

Letras y dibujos; japonés, español, inglés, francés; todos conformaban una grafía que parecía incoherente.

El bello rostro contempló a Rin con una expresión ilegible, hasta que un siseo de disgusto emitido por el felino lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Akarui azotaba su cola amenazadoramente en defensa de su amiga. Entonces la gran bestia entendió. Tomó el dispositivo de la mesa y le dirigió unas palabras, más para sí mismo.

—La hija del Dr. Kodaira, hoy y siempre —. Rin contuvo la respiración sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Él giró sobre sus talones, y se fue por donde había venido.

Varios minutos más tarde, la mariposa reposaba cerca de una lámpara de vidrio reciclado que emitía una luz azafranada. Rin todavía estaba de rodillas en el suelo del recibidor. Un papel con un sencillo y esperado mensaje permanecía en su regazo. Con una mano enjugó sus lágrimas y se levantó lentamente. Al acercarse a la mesa para retirar la taza con agua que había ofrecido a su visitante, notó que estaba vacía.

…


	7. Chapter 7

_Los personajes de __Inuyasha__pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, con licencia para Shogakukan y Sunrise studios. Utilizo estos personajes sin fines de lucro. _

…

_Perdonen la tardanza y gracias a todos los que pacientemente han esperado la continuación de este fic._

…

Un incómodo silencio espesaba la atmósfera dentro del ascensor. Inuyasha y Jaken intercambiaban miradas asesinas y Kohaku miraba impaciente el indicador de los pisos que iban bajando, internamente aliviado de que no hubo intercambio verbal "amistoso" entre Inuyasha y su hermano antes de dejar a Rin.

Sin embargo, permanecer callado nunca había estado entre las virtudes del Sr. Jaken y rezongar era más que natural en él: —¡Dos hombres desvergonzados como ustedes no deberían frecuentar el apartamento de una muchacha soltera que vive sola!, ¡menos de noche!

La reacción de Inuyasha no se hizo esperar: —¡Me importan un carajo tus lecciones de moral, enano! ¡Lo mismo valdría para tu amo!

—¡Es muy raro cuando mi amo se presenta en este lugar! — Kohaku levantó las cejas resignado, demasiado habían aguantado. El ascensor se detuvo en el segundo piso y el muchacho tuvo que salir sin muchas esperanzas sobre el autocontrol de Inuyasha.

—Hablaremos mañana sobre lo de los horarios— dijo despidiéndose de Inuyasha quien le respondió con una cabezada.

—Buenas noches —le dijo a Jaken que seguía con cara de pocos amigos.

Las puertas se cerraron dejando al pequeño gruñón un poco inseguro en ese espacio reducido y en tan mala compañía. El groserón del hermano menor de su amo siempre le había caído mal y lo consideraba un salvaje. En ese momento, Inuyasha lo miraba furibundo, con los brazos cruzados y como retándolo a que volviera a abrir la boca. Llegaron a PB y se dirigieron a la salida. Jaken se detuvo junto al portón principal y se sobresaltó un poco cuando Inuyasha se le acercó para hablarle antes de irse.

—Entiende una cosa, enano. Rin vive sola, pero no está sola. ¿Te queda claro? Cuando te llegue al cerebro, vas y se lo dices a "su majestad".

—¡El amo cuida de sus asuntos como mejor le parece! —chilló Jaken exasperado.

—¡No voy a repetir lo que dije! —espetó Inuyasha de camino a su vehículo.

…

Intensas corrientes de aire y agua agitaban los árboles y azotaban las ventanas. Explosivos truenos sacudían las puertas y brillantes relámpagos iluminaban por momentos la oscura mañana del sábado. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la visita del Señor Sesshomaru. Desde su cama y bien arropada, Rin acariciaba a su gato con una mano mientras una taza con infusión de malojillo reposaba en la otra. El perfumado y humeante brebaje era una medida preventiva contra los resfriados.

Las tormentas tropicales eran un fenómeno impresionante y conmovedor para Rin. Por una parte, la calidez del clima y la abundancia del agua hacían posible la exuberante biodiversidad del trópico. Por otra parte, esa belleza sublime venía acompañada, a veces, de desastres como derrumbes y peligrosos desbordamientos en los cauces de los ríos.

La tenue oscuridad y el sonido constante de la lluvia la mantenían secuestrada en su nostalgia. En ese momento sólo podía pensar en dos seres: su padre y Sesshomaru. El encuentro pasado se reproducía por enésima vez en su mente cuando el teléfono sonó en la mesita de noche.

Fue una sorpresa escuchar aquella voz hastiada y femenina:

—¡Sal de esa cama! Apuesto mis zapatos nuevos a que estás encobijada con ese gato y llevas todo el día pensando pendejadas.

—¿Kagura?... ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy abajo en la entrada, esperando que vengas a abrirme. Si te apuras te lo agradeceré porque me estoy mojando. ¡Oh, espera!... Aquí está un caballero sosteniendo la puerta para mí. _¡Oh, gracias. Muy amable!, me dirijo al…_ ¿Cuál era tu apartamento?

—El 13-A —respondió Rin al otro lado de la línea poniendo los ojos en blanco.

….


	8. Chapter 8

_Los personajes de __Inuyasha__pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, con licencia para Shogakukan y Sunrise studios. Utilizo estos personajes sin fines de lucro. _

…

En efecto, Kagura destilaba agua cuando entró en casa de Rin, quien la esperaba con una gruesa toalla en brazos y le ayudó a envolverse en ella lo antes posible.

—Te voy a traer una infusión de malojillo, la acabo de hacer —ofreció Rin.

—Claro, infusión —dijo Kagura con gesto de fastidio—. ¿No tienes algo más fuerte? Sorpréndeme.

—A penas estamos cerca del mediodía y creo que ya bebiste suficientes cosas "fuertes" por las próximas horas —replicó Rin, sin deseo de sonar autoritaria—. ¿Prefieres un café?

La mujer se encogió de hombros, lo que Rin interpretó como un "sí".

—¿Esos son tus zapatos nuevos? —preguntó Rin mientras ponía a hervir agua—. Están bonitos. Me sorprende que hayas salido a la lluvia con ellos.

—No pretendía salir a la lluvia con ellos. No dormí en casa hoy y… iba de regreso cuando empezó a llover —dijo Kagura sin darle mucha importancia, aunque Rin vislumbró brevemente un aire de cansancio y desilusión en la mujer y se le acercó con cautela.

—¿No quieres comer algo?, ¿un sándwich?... Voy a calentar un poco de la sopa de pescado que hice anoche, hay suficiente para las dos.

—Déjalo. Come tú —dijo Kagura con la frente apoyada en una de sus manos. Permaneció así unos segundos para luego asumir de nuevo su actitud desenvuelta—. Entonces… es sábado. ¿Vas a pasar todo el día leyendo, cocinando y escuchando música aburrida?

—Es más agradable de lo que crees —dijo Rin revoloteando como una avecilla inquieta en la cocina.

—¿Qué pasó con aquel tipo joven y alto, el flaco de los ojos marrones increíbles?, ¿siguen viéndose? No es mi tipo, pero recuerdo que se veía bastante comestible.

—¿Estás hablando de Kohaku? —dijo Rin sin poder evitar una risita y un ligero rubor—. Claro que seguimos viéndonos, es mi mejor amigo. Viene casi todos los días—. Kagura levantó las cejas incrédula.

—¿Estás diciendo que no haces nada con él?

—Claro que hago muchas cosas con él. Almorzamos o cenamos juntos, hablamos durante horas, vemos películas o televisión juntos… A veces salimos juntos, pero esporádicamente. Se ha vuelto muy caro comer fuera.

Kagura frunció el ceño acentuando su expresión de desconcierto: —¿Estás diciendo que no te acuestas con él? ¿Nunca te ha manoseado siquiera?

—¡No todas las relaciones no familiares… hombre-mujer tienen que ser como dices, Kagura! —exclamó Rin dejando caer una cucharilla y recogiéndola con la cara como un tomate.

—¡Pero ustedes dos pasan demasiado tiempo juntos!... Debe ser por esa ropa mojigata que usas. No eres alta, pero tienes un cuerpo lindo… y no lo aprovechas.

—Mi… mi ropa no es mojigata. Lo que pasa es que tú exageras con los escotes, los tacones y la ropa ajustada. No es que no me gusten, pero tampoco es cómodo abusar de esas cosas.

—Lo que tú digas, pero para ser tan joven te diviertes muy poco —dijo la mujer mirando a su alrededor con expresión de aburrimiento.

—Me divierto de formas diferentes —replicó Rin sonriendo mientras colaba el café.

El teléfono sonó por segunda vez en el día.

—¿Alo?

—¿Rin-chan? Ya sé que quedamos en vernos más tarde, ¡pero Inuyasha se apareció con Miroku en la casa para ver un partido de fútbol y me tenían LOCA con el ruido! Así que me escapé y compré almuerzo para las dos, así no tendrás que cocinar hoy. No te molesto, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro… claro que no, Señora Kagome! —respondió Rin azorada con la jarra de café en la mano —. Déme cinco minutos y bajo a abrir…

—¡No hace falta! Aquí está Kohaku entrando al edificio, voy a entrar con él. ¡Bye-Bye!

Rin colgó el auricular y se topó con la media sonrisa de Kagura.

—No te preocupes, yo también tengo cosas que hacer —dijo desprendiéndose de la toalla para después doblarla y colocarla sobre una silla.

—¡Espera! Ya casi termino con el café. Negro y sin azúcar, ¿verdad? Mi pap…—Rin se interrumpió de pronto, había estado a punto de revelar algo que no debía. Kagura no dejó de percibirlo y mostró curiosidad.

¿Qué?

—Es que me acordé de un amigo que tuve. A él le encantaban los dulces de todas clases, pero su café le gustaba negro y sin azúcar. Decía que sólo así se siente su verdadero sabor —. Tras la triste sonrisa de Rin se asomó discreta una gran nostalgia.

—Hn… Amén —dijo Kagura atenta a la expresión de Rin mientras sonaba el timbre.

Rin salió de su momentáneo arrobamiento y abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a Kagome, quien llevaba varias bolsas y lucía una dulce expresión jovial que siempre iba en consonancia con la expresión de sus ojos. Rin se apresuró a cerrar la puerta pese a la intervención de Kagura.

—No cierres que ya voy saliendo.

—Pero, vas a beber el café primero, ¿no? Además, no tienes que irte —dijo Rin terminando de cerrar y encaminándose a la cocina para buscar la taza.

Kagome y Kagura se miraron por unos segundos.

—Ya las presento —dijo Rin entregando la vaporosa y perfumada bebida a Kagura—. Kagura, ella es la Sra. Kagome no Taisho. Señora Kagome, ella es Kagura Nobu. ¿Quiere un café?

—Ah… ¿puede ser después del almuerzo?

—Por supuesto.

—Gracias. Por cierto, Rin; Kohaku me pidió que te avisara que tiene que leer un material para una presentación y no puede venir a cenar hoy, pero te llamará para verse mañana.

Rin asintió y se llevó las bolsas de Kagome a la cocina. Mientras tanto, Kagome aprovechó para observar con curiosidad a la otra visitante y sacarle un poco de conversación.

—¿Eres traductora o profesora como Rin?

Kagura estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el café y trató de responder conteniendo la risa.

—No. ¡Diablos! Odio leer. Sólo logré asimilar un mínimo de inglés para defenderme un poco y porque mi papá insistió.

—Entiendo —dijo Kagome cada vez más intrigada—. Yo conocí a Rin hace algunos años mientras hacíamos voluntariado en unos proyectos de conservación ambiental. Mi esposo es muy amigo suyo. Perdón por ser indiscreta, pero tú ¿de dónde la conoces?

Kagura volvió a reír, esta vez con un ligero tinte de amargura, como burlándose de sí misma y agregó: —Rin es mi rescatadora oficial.

— ¿Cómo? —dijo Kagome extrañada.

—Sí, qué te puedo decir —respondió la llamativa mujer poniéndose de pié y tomando su bolso, lista para irse. Rin ya volvía de la cocina.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres comer nada? Todavía está lloviendo —dijo Rin con preocupación.

—Voy a tomar un taxi —dijo Kagura con un movimiento de su mano y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Rin le abrió, no sin antes recomendarle que tomara un taxi de línea. La mujer se despidió de Rin y de Kagome brevemente y se fue.

…


	9. Chapter 9

_Los personajes de __Inuyasha__pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, con licencia para Shogakukan y Sunrise studios. Utilizo estos personajes sin fines de lucro. _

…

La lluvia continuó durante el almuerzo e incluso después, cuando Rin y Kagome disfrutaban de un café, cómodamente instaladas en el sofá. El teléfono portátil de Kagome resonó con una pieza musical que incluía ladridos de perros. Akarui levantó la cabeza extrañado.

—¿Aló? —. El sonido atronador de un televisor encendido se coló desde el otro lado de la línea haciendo saltar a ambas chicas y al gato—¡Estoy en casa de Rin!, ¡de RIN! —gritaba Kagome tratando de hacerse entender por encima de aquel ruido —. ¡No, no hay salsa de tomate en la nevera, pero sí en la despensa! ¡NO, no pongas los huevos en el microondas, prepáralos en la sartén! ¡EN LA SARTÉN, INUYASHA, pero no uses la nueva!… ¡LA NUEVA, NO! ¡Mejor pásame a Miroku! ¡Pásame a Mir…! —colgaron antes de que ella pudiera terminar—… Espero que mi cocina esté viva para cuando regrese — expresó Kagome con cara de resignación. Rin cubrió su boca mientras se le escapaba una risita.

La silueta de un rayo se dibujó en el horizonte.

—Rin… —comenzó Kagome con mucho tacto—. ¿Cómo están tus asuntos? ¿Has recibido noticias de…? —Kagome sabía algunas cosas sobre el padre de Rin, lo poco que Inuyasha le había contado recientemente en estricta confidencialidad y con el permiso de Rin.

Entonces, con una dulce sonrisa y los ojos brillantes, la joven respondió: —Sí. Él está bien —. Su emoción y su alivio fueron tan evidentes que Kagome asintió con empatía y continuó bebiendo su café, mientras disfrutaban la atmósfera de ese momento sutil y luminoso.

Unos minutos más tarde, luego de comentar con Rin los resultados de la última jornada de reciclaje realizada en su urbanización, Kagome decidió abordar otro tema.

—Rin, quiero que sepas que te respeto mucho y no quiero ser indiscreta; pero me da mucha curiosidad la amiga que me presentaste hoy.

—Ah, ¿Kagura? — Rin sonrió con entendimiento.

—Sí, ¿cómo la conociste? No quiero abusar de tu confianza ni mostrar prejuicios, pero te confieso que me extraña un poco que una persona como ella sea tu amiga —. La preocupación de Kagome era evidente en su actitud y Rin confiaba en ella como en la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo. Algunas de las actitudes protectoras de Kagome le recordaban, inclusive, a su querida madre.

—Creo que entiendo que le extrañe, aunque la verdad es que nunca he pensado mucho en ello. Kagura es hija de uno de los ejecutivos de una empresa en la que doy algunas clases, sólo en las mañanas. Yo la había visto unas pocas veces en esas oficinas. Ella llamaba mucho la atención ahí… —dijo Rin y Kagome escuchaba con atención—… el perfume fuerte, la ropa llamativa, el maquillaje marcado, en fin… Casi no nos tratábamos allí, creo que le di los "buenos días" en algún momento y ella ni si quiera respondió. Muchas veces iba a hablar directamente con su padre, discutían escandalosamente y ella se iba como una ráfaga. Había muchos chismes entorno a ella y su vida personal, pero yo no les prestaba mucha atención ni los comentaba porque no me parecía correcto.

—Entiendo —dijo Kagome pensativa—. Sin embargo, cuando una persona es propensa a hacer escándalos, se expone fácilmente a los chismes, sobre todo en un sitio de trabajo o en la calle—. Rin asintió tristemente.

—Es que a veces… ella bebe mucho —dijo Rin bajando la cabeza, como si se sintiera culpable de revelarlo.

—Yo misma me di cuenta hoy, sin problema alguno —dijo Kagome de inmediato con su franqueza tranquilizadora— Pero… ¿por qué dice que tú eres su rescatadora oficial?

Una sombra de preocupación emergió desde las profundidades del rostro de Rin. Kagome intuyó que era eso lo que más impulsaba a la joven a compartir todo eso con ella.

—Kagura tiene belleza y su padre, al parecer, siempre la complacía cuando estaba vivo; pero por alguna razón… siempre han llegado a su vida los hombres "equivocados". Me da la impresión de que la tratan mal y la utilizan. Ella se hace la dura proyectando confianza y diciendo que es ella quien los utiliza… más bien es como si quisiera que alguno de ellos la salvara de algo, pero siempre las cosas terminan mal y ella acaba deshecha —. Rin acarició a Akarui compungida, hasta que Kagome le pidió amablemente que continuara.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué viene a tu casa y confía en ti.

Rin decidió llevar la conversación hasta el final.

—Una noche, hace como un año, Kohaku y yo salimos a cenar y nos encontramos con unos amigos de él. Ellos insistieron en invitarnos a conocer un local en una zona céntrica de la ciudad. Yo no estaba muy convencida y cuando llegamos me pareció que era un lugar muy caro para nosotros, pero ellos insistieron en invitarnos y pensé que sería descortés no quedarnos. Unas horas después, ya estábamos en el estacionamiento, listos para irnos y yo me devolví para asegurarme de que no se me quedaba nada en el tocador. Ya había entrado al local y bajado dos pisos cuando vi a una mujer que salía muy alterada por una puerta lejana y corría hacia el pasillo donde yo estaba. Se desplomó en un pequeño sofá a llorar secamente y me di cuenta de que era Kagura, además noté que tenía unas marcas muy feas en el cuello, como de maltrato, y tenía parte del vestido rasgado. Llené un vaso de agua en un bebedero cercano y se lo ofrecí después de saludarla. No quería mirarme ni responder al saludo, hasta que…—Rin se interrumpió nerviosa, pero Kagome siguió animándola para que continuara.

—Un hombre muy raro salió por la misma puerta que había utilizado Kagura unos segundos antes. Lucía albino y de pequeña estatura. Se veía disgustado y miró alrededor como buscando a alguien, por suerte había mucha gente. En ese momento no sé qué me pasó, pero agarré de los brazos a Kagura y me esforcé en hacer que se levantara para que saliéramos de allí cuanto antes. No sé qué había bebido ella, pero las piernas se le doblaban y tenía casi todo su peso sobre mí, fue muy difícil subir las escaleras. Yo le repetía que teníamos que salir de allí y cuando ya íbamos llegando a la salida, se desplomó de rodillas y me dijo que la dejara en paz, que era muy tarde para ella. Entonces yo…

—Dime —insistió Kagome viendo que Rin tenía los labios fruncidos y los ojos vidriosos.

—No sé que me pasó, Sra. Kagome… pero le di una bofetada y casi le grité que se levantara y caminara —a Rin le temblaban un poco las manos —. No soy propensa a los ataques de rabia, usted me conoce; pero cuando he estado en peligro siempre he intentado salvarme, aunque no tuviera con qué luchar y aunque no tuviera ninguna esperanza. Si necesito comida, la busco; si necesito medicina, la busco; si alguien necesita ayuda, le ayudo… —dijo Rin pasando sus dedos por sus ojos húmedos.

—Es verdad, Rin. Tú nunca te entregas a la adversidad —dijo Kagome cálidamente. Después de unos segundos, Rin continuó:

—Kagura se veía sorprendida por mi actitud, pero cuando otra vez traté de ayudarla a levantarse, puso más de su parte y logramos salir al estacionamiento donde Kohaku me estaba esperando. Estaba muy sorprendido cuando aparecí con ella, pero mi cara de miedo lo convenció de que nos fuéramos de inmediato y sin hacer preguntas en ese momento. Por suerte, Kagura llevaba su bolso con ella y pudo entrar a su casa sin problemas, allí la dejamos. Unos días después, me encontré con ella en la cafetería de la oficina. Se sentó a mi izquierda con un café en la mano y me dijo que le había parecido extremadamente ridículo y amable lo mucho que insistí en ayudarla—.

—Hn…—dijo Kagome con cierta desaprobación.

—Supongo que fue su manera de dar las gracias. Poco a poco nos hicimos amigas desde ese día —dijo Rin acariciando de nuevo a Akarui y recobrando poco a poco su semblante apacible.

…


	10. Chapter 10

_Los personajes de __Inuyasha__pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, con licencia para Shogakukan y Sunrise studios. Utilizo estos personajes sin fines de lucro. _

…

Cuando Kagome regresó a su casa temprano en la noche, encontró la sala y la cocina como un campo de batalla. No se sorprendió.

Yasha, el Shikoku Inu de la casa, fue el primer "sobreviviente" en salir a su paso para darle la bienvenida.

Inuyasha estaba despatarrado en el sofá comiendo y viendo una película de acción.

—Hey, ¿cómo está Rin? —vociferó Inuyasha viendo cómo el protagonista de la película esquivaba balas fácilmente con movimientos de su cuerpo—. Cualquiera puede hacer eso —murmuró él mientras se metía un puñado entero de chips de papa en la boca. Kagome se abrió paso entre el desorden hasta llegar junto a su esposo y se puso los puños en las caderas con una expresión temible.

—¡¿Quieres bajarle el volumen a eso y prestar atención?! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!

—¡¿Por qué estás de mal humor?! —se quejó Inuyasha bajando el volumen del televisor.

—¡Más te vale que me ayudes mañana a limpiar todo este desastre!

—¡A ti no te gusta como yo limpio!

—¡Lo harás de todos modos! —dijo Kagome arrebatándole la bolsa de chips de papa y sentándose a su lado en el sofá—. Rin está bien. Tuvo noticias de su padre hace poco. Parece que él está bien.

—Me alegra —dijo Inuyasha calmándose un poco y reclinándose en el sofá con los brazos cruzados.

—Pero… hoy había una mujer muy rara en su casa —dijo Kagome expresando de pronto preocupación.

—¿Rara cómo? —preguntó Inuyasha con el ceño más fruncido que antes.

—Ay, no sé, Inuyasha. Me siento mal por la posibilidad de estar juzgándola por su apariencia atrevida. La gente tiene derecho a verse como quiera y el hecho de que beba mucho no la convierte necesariamente en mala persona. Es algo más allá de eso —. Kagome se cubrió el rostro con las manos en un gesto que preocupó a Inuyasha, nunca le gustó verla agobiada—. No sé, Inuyasha, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Hay algo en esa mujer que no me gusta para nada, tal vez no sea ella propiamente, sino algo relacionado con ella.

—¿Se lo dijiste a Rin? —dijo Inuyasha levantándose para buscar una cerveza en la cocina.

—No se lo dije así exactamente. Supongo que tendré que hacerlo en algún momento, pero quería considerarlo bien primero —. Kagome ya había tenido una idea, pero no sabía si era recomendable y sabía que a Inuyasha podía no gustarle. Respiró profundo y dijo en voz alta, pero con cautela: —¿Crees que tal vez… deberíamos… decírselo a tu hermano? —. Kagome entrecerró los ojos casi al mismo tiempo que un golpe seco se escuchó en la cocina y vio a Inuyasha aparecer en la sala con la cerveza en la mano y los ojos entornados. Se sentó junto a Kagome con la misma expresión hosca.

—Suponiendo que a él le interese, ¿quién coño va a decirle? Además, ¿cómo sabes si va a ser bueno que él meta su nariz de huele pedos en eso?

—Inuyasha, tú sabes que no me gusta que discutamos por esto, pero yo tiendo a pensar que a él sí le interesa y antes de que me interrumpas te digo que deberíamos decírselo. Tú, yo o los dos. Él tiene medios para averiguar cosas y para proteger a Rin. Tú lo sabes.

Inuyasha se levantó del sofá enfurruñado y caminó hacia una de las ventanas.

—Ése es el problema con él, que nunca se sabe —dijo Inuyasha bebiendo un trago —. Pienso que debería hacerse responsable de ella y también pienso que debería dejarla en paz —. Kagome se quedó muy callada —. La última vez que estuvieron juntos, hace siglos, él lo echó a perder con su frialdad y sus prejuicios estúpidos.

—No seas tan duro, Inuyasha —dijo Kagome temerosa—. Hay cosas que yo no entiendo cuando ustedes hablan del pasado, pero sí sé que hay quienes tratan de aprender de sus errores y cambian para bien. No somos perfectos —Inuyasha miró a Kagome de reojo.

—Eres una manipuladora… Yo hablaré con él, pero no te hagas ilusiones —dijo Inuyasha terminando su cerveza de camino a la cocina, dejando a Kagome más tranquila y con una sonrisa.

…

_Gracias, querida Abigz, por tu amistad y por la motivación de tus palabras._

_Gracias a todos los amables lectores de esta historia que me incentivan a seguir adelante. No abandonaré este fic._

_Espero que les guste y no teman comentar sus ideas._

_**Sessh&amp;Rin forever! (:**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Mis queridos lectores saben que los personajes de __Inuyasha__pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, con licencia para Shogakukan y Sunrise studios. Utilizo estos personajes sin fines de lucro. _

…

La verdad es que muy pocas cosas lograban sacarlo de su excelso aburrimiento. Muchos siglos habían pasado frente a su mirada de ámbar y casi nada lograba sorprenderlo o conmoverlo,… pero aún le encantaba ganar. En esta mañana, en particular, se estaba concretando por fin una victoria sobre otro enemigo indigno que no valía ni el aire que el mismo humano infeliz respiraba. No obstante, se complacería con las victorias que nunca caían mal a su ego.

Sólo entre los seres humanos era posible encontrar un caso como ese. Aquel político corrupto, carente de brillo intelectual y méritos, con cierta influencia emocional sobre las conciencias débiles, había obtenido un cargo público y lo había utilizado para enriquecerse a expensas de su país. Había estrechando lazos con criminales dentro y fuera del gobierno central, y hasta había asumido el control de proyectos urbanísticos masivos en áreas no urbanas que el ecólogo más indiferente del mundo catalogaría como intocables. Fue eso último, entre otros hechos, lo que más indignó a la oculta y omnipresente comunidad _yokai_, la cual había permanecido siglos al margen de las actividades humanas y estaba empezando a movilizarse para actuar globalmente en los últimos meses. Estaban hartos del deterioro masivo que suponía la expansión de las civilizaciones humanas.

Sus labios perfectamente esculpidos se curvaron en aquel gesto amenazador que jamás sería una verdadera sonrisa sólo al recordar lo fácil que había sido demostrar ciertos crímenes y varias operaciones ilícitas en el extranjero para dejar sin efecto la inmunidad diplomática del humano en cuestión, dejarlo al margen de la protección de sus cómplices y despojarlo de lo que nunca le perteneció. Lo que a los actores humanos les habría dado un sinfín de complicaciones y casi nulas expectativas de éxito, para él y sus semejantes había sido cuestión de tiempo y mínimo esfuerzo.

En ese instante, sus orbes doradas se detuvieron en la copa que reposaba en su mano y luego se dirigieron a una estilizada botella de cristal con un líquido increíblemente transparente, el cual contenía dos hermosas plantas de color verde oscuro primorosamente entrelazadas con una tercera planta de tiernas hojas redondas y un profundo color rojo. Rin había ideado esa curiosa bebida siglos atrás con el propósito de complacerlo a él. El gesto de sus facciones se suavizó sutilmente y el interior de sus ojos mostró una fugaz incandescencia. Rin le había ayudado a obtener la mencionada victoria con algunas de las distintas traducciones que él le había encargado, incluyendo la más reciente. Llenó su copa y continuó con su orden de ideas. Quién diría que él justamente se enteraría –y por los medios más extraños- de la forma como aquel vulgar individuo había cambiado la vida de Rin siglos atrás. Quién diría que aquél político corrupto había sido parte de una banda de criminales entre el período Sengoku y el período Edo; y que gracias a él y sus compinches, Rin quedó huérfana y en la indigencia en aquella época.

De pronto, el teléfono de su magnífico escritorio sonó haciéndole fruncir el ceño y abrir los ojos con ira. Quien fuera que le estuviera importunando sin una buena razón, lo lamentaría... y Jaken también. Sí, con su agudo olfato y su fino oído identificó al causante de la interrupción y puso los ojos en blanco en un gesto de exasperación.

...

Inuyasha esperaba inclinado sobre el escritorio de Jaken en el elegante recinto que había recibido a Rin unas semanas atrás.

—¡Fuera! ¡Fuera de aquí! —chillaba Jaken indignado por la presencia del visitante no deseado.

—¿Te has puesto a pensar, enano, que si tengo las aptitudes para detectar este lugar y entrar aquí es porque se supone que lo haga? Tal parece que es lo que el viejo quería y yo también soy su hijo, después de todo.

A Jaken se le volaron los tapones.

—¡El amo es el único capacitado y con derecho para detentar el poder en sus territorios!

Inuyasha miró a su alrededor con un dejo de desprecio infantil.

—Tienes algo de razón porque lo más tóxico de este lugar es la rancia pomposidad. Me mataría de aburrimiento en pocos días si tuviera responsabilidades aquí.

Con un estruendo que tomó por sorpresa a ambos, dos pesadas puertas de madera labrada se abrieron de golpe para revelar unas imponentes escaleras que conducían eventualmente a las habitaciones del estudio de Sesshomaru.

—Eso fue rápido —dijo Inuyasha con su arrogancia natural mientras pasaba dejando de lado a Jaken, quien se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo y miraba como las puertas se cerraban de nuevo detrás de aquel híbrido impertinente. Esperaba que el amo no estuviera _tan_ molesto por la irrupción.

…

Inuyasha recorrió las amplias escaleras con expresión repelente. Detectó el olor de las maderas antiguas, hábilmente preservadas. Sintió corrientes de brisa fresca y percibió la presencia de araucarias, acacias y samanes centenarios en los alrededores del edificio. Otro par de puertas de madera se abrió para él y apenas terminó de entrar, las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas con tal violencia y velocidad que se giró por completo, seguro de haber perdido algunos cabellos; pero se sorprendió aún más cuando un haz de luz verde cortó el aire. Saltó hacia un lado velozmente, pero no lo suficiente. Dos segundos después, su zapato presentaba un agujero humeante y sintió un ligero dolor punzante. Rápidamente, divisó a su hermano del otro lado de la habitación mirándole con una sonrisa malévola antes de darle la espalda desde un cómodo sillón y quedar frente a una magnífica ventana.

A Sesshomaru aún le divertía ser más rápido que su hermano; aunque éste último fuese más rápido que cualquier ser humano, que muchos _hanyou_ e incluso que algunos _yokai _de baja monta.

—Habla. Sabes que no tengo tu tiempo —dijo en un grave susurro con su voz sedosa.

Inuyasha ya estaba preparado para darle su merecido (junto con una buena selección de palabrotas) cuando divisó la estilizada botella con su peculiar contenido y la copa en la pálida mano del demonio. Parpadeó varias veces y una sonrisa de burlona satisfacción cruzó sus facciones. Sesshomaru siempre tendría sus debilidades, después de todo.

…

_Gracias, queridos lectores, por su paciencia y generosidad. A todos los seguidores, los "guest-reviewers", a quienes han favorecido esta historia: me sorprenden y me animan siempre._

_**Abigz**__: Mis cariños para ti en este momento difícil. Gracias por estar ahí._

_**CruxMarie**__: Eres muy generosa y observadora en tus reviews y te lo agradezco mucho. _

_**serena tsukino chiba**__: Has sido muy constante y amable como lectora y lo aprecio mucho._

_Hasta muy pronto (:_


	12. Chapter 12

_Los personajes de __Inuyasha__pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, con licencia para Shogakukan y Sunrise studios._

_Wow, es lindo estar de vuelta. Cuánta gente chévere__del pasado y del presente, escritoras y lectoras. _

_Siento que es momento de aclarar algunas cosas sobre este fic:_

_1) Ha sido editado (sólo unos detalles de puntuación). Si ven algún error, por favor, no dejen de avisarme, yo misma lo edité y quiero seguir aprendiendo__;)_

_2) Es Post-canon. No sé si alguien ya lo sabía xD_

_3) Grandes autoras de fics han influenciado mi historia; no obstante, estoy__introduciendo__algunos elementos en ella que no creo haber visto en ningún fic. Háganme saber, por favor, si me equivoco en el transcurso del fic hasta su capítulo final :)_

_Les agradeceré sus opiniones enormemente. Me encanta saber lo que los lectores piensan, y por supuesto… espero que les guste._

_..._

En pleno atardecer, Inuyasha no sabía bien a quién agradecerle por todas esas hectáreas de verde. Perfectas para caminar y zanquear como un loco, como fiera enfurecida y drenar la frustración. Un apamate en flor le recordó la voz de su esposa: "Habla con madurez, como un adulto y contrólate". Sí, pero... ¡cómo le encabronaba tratar de hablar con su hermano después de tantos siglos! ¡Mierda!

_Minutos antes…_

Jaken ya no aguantaba más. Su trabajo dictaba que debía acercarse ver si su amo necesitaba algo. Tenía que saber qué estaba pasando y sólo habían transcurrido unos minutos. Llamó y al no obtener respuesta, tomó aire violentamente y abrió las puertas.

_—_¡¿Cuándo vas a dejar de irritarme con tu estupidez, Inuyasha?!

—¡Cuando me digas en qué siglo dejaste perdidas las bolas!

Muebles y trozos de distintos materiales salían volando entre haces de luz verde y despliegues de extraordinaria fuerza. Quinientos años después, en otro tiempo, en otra parte del mundo, Sesshomaru-sama y su hermano luchaban… otra vez, pero ¿por qué?

Jaken contempló la escena con los ojos como platos, no sorprendido sino angustiado por los destrozos y pensó: "¡Los pisos artesanales, el juego de té del siglo XIII, la biblioteca, su acuarela favorita con la imagen de su amo!..."

—¡DELE CON TODO, SESSHOMARU-SAMAAA! —se hizo oír su chillido por encima del caos.

Sesshomaru se desembarazó momentáneamente de Inuyasha con un movimiento elegante y musitó siniestramente:

—Jaken, atiende —. Jaken quedó pasmado un par de segundos hasta que entendió, y tras dar un salto de pánico, salió disparado hacia la recepción.

Una vez solos, los hermanos se miraron por algunos segundos.

—¡¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?! — bramó Inuyasha.

—¡Cállate! —respondió Sesshomaru secamente —. Ocúpate de tu vida mediocre. ¡Largo!

Inuyasha torció la mandíbula, reajustó su chaqueta y se dispuso a salir.

—Me debes millones en daños —dijo Sesshomaru con un brillo helado en los ojos y un levísimo toque de sorna.

Inuyasha volteó pausadamente para mirarlo por encima del hombro y respondió: —Me debes un par de zapatos —. Hizo gesto grosero con la mano y se fue sin pausa.

Inuyasha no se quedó lo suficiente para ver a Jaken entrar precipitadamente en el estudio pocos minutos después con un mensaje.

—Sesshomaru-sama, él… escapó, otra vez —dijo Jaken visiblemente preocupado.

Sesshomaru miró fijamente a Jaken y levantó el mentón altivamente.

—¿Cuándo? — preguntó.

—Hace unos 20 o 30 minutos, señor —respondió Jaken nervioso—. Es probable que él haya ido con…

—Silencio —. Sesshomaru observó la delicada botella con la extraña bebida, la cual había permanecido intacta durante la lucha. Relucía con serenidad y misterio. Sesshomaru calibró sus posibilidades y la tomó. Luego abrió un antiguo gabetero y sacó de él un paquete rectangular—. No tengo más asuntos aquí por hoy, Jaken —dijo dirigiéndose a la salida—Y arregla todo esto —dijo abarcando los destrozos con un breve movimiento de su mano antes de dejar a Jaken atrás majestuosamente.

Oscurecía, pero sí. Jaken supo varios minutos antes, desde que vio al hermano menor aproximarse a su escritorio, que el anochecer sería muy largo.

…


	13. Chapter 13

_Los personajes de __Inuyasha__pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, con licencia para Shogakukan y Sunrise studios._

…

En la noche tranquila,

eres el agua, melodía pura,

que tiene frescas —como nardos

en un vaso insondable— las estrellas.

Juan Ramón Jiménez. _Belleza_.

Poema: La música.

...

Al final de la puesta de sol, un modesto jardín de árboles antiguos, redondos arbustos y discretas flores obsequiaba a Rin con una frescura rebelde. Muchas veces tuvo que confrontar a sus vecinos para impedir la reducción de ese espacio, ya que muchos de ellos siempre querían más espacio para sus carros, para faroles, menos gastos en jardinería, etc. No les importaban las aves, los insectos o las plantas. "Se puede ser práctico sin ser egoísta", pensaba Rin.

Sus ojos brillantes buscaron en el cielo las primeras estrellas y cuando la brisa vespertina volvió a acariciar su nostalgia, una dulce y ligerísima melodía hizo presencia en el jardín.

Rin caminó a tientas entre los arbustos en busca de la fuente de aquellos sonidos familiares, y la encontró. Sentado al pie de un limonero, un joven de aspecto imposible con una flauta _shakuhachi_ en las manos le devolvía una mirada malva y una sonrisa sonrisa pura. No aparentaba más de dieciséis años, su cabello casi rosado parecía hilado a partir de una nube y su piel parecía hecha de luz lunar.

Rin miró a su alrededor con cautela.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Yu? Te escapaste, ¿verdad? —preguntó Rin en un susurro. Por toda respuesta, el joven la contempló como reconociéndola y antes de que Rin se diese cuenta, le puso una flor de _origami_ en el cabello para luego hacer una corta improvisación con su flauta.

—¿Viniste para mostrarme una canción nueva? —confirmó Rin con una sonrisa—Es genial, pero no me gusta que te escapes, es muy peligroso. ¿No te da miedo perderte? —. El joven observó las estrellas distraídamente mientras Rin procedía delicadamente a cubrirle el cabello con la capucha del abrigo que él llevaba puesto. Sin sus prendas de ropa casual, ayudarlo a pasar desapercibido no era nada fácil, pero él parecía saber que las cámaras de seguridad de las residencias no enfocaban el espacio en el que estaban.

—Vamos, es mejor que entremos —dijo Rin tomándolo de la mano para conducirlo al interior del edificio, mientras él observaba todo a su alrededor como un niño, como si viera todo por primera vez.

…

Rin contempló a Yu con cierta tristeza mientras le servía una taza de un té muy extraño e increíblemente verde.

—A tu papá no le va gustar nada que te hayas escapado. Mírame —. Yu nunca hablaba y lucía particularmente ausente cuando se tocaba algún tema que no le gustaba. Cuando Rin le hablaba de su familia comenzaba a mover los dedos frenéticamente y miraba hacia otro lado.

Yu tomó la taza de té y bebió apresuradamente hasta que la taza se le resbaló de las manos y se hizo añicos. El joven se llevó las manos a la cabeza con expresión de sufrimiento en el rostro, pero Rin fue rápida para recoger el desastre y tranquilizarlo.

—Se limpia fácil, ¿ves? — mostró Rin y corrió a traerle una fruta. Yu era muy alto y de espalda ancha, pero aun así tenía un aspecto frágil y dulce, con su mirada brillante y sus mejillas llenas. Era usualmente apacible, pero su comportamiento era errático.

—Te tengo una buena noticia. Los gatitos que rescataste hace un mes están curados y dos de ellos ya tienen hogar. ¿Qué te parece? —. Yu continuó moviendo los dedos nerviosamente pero su rostro lucía menos tenso. Rin lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo a acariciar a Akarui que reposaba en su sofá preferido. El gato siempre permitía el contacto con el joven, pero lo observaba con sorpresa.

—Tengo un libro de cuentos nuevo que te va a encantar porque está llenísimo de ilustraciones de animales y de instrumentos musicales. Te lo voy a dar después de que me muestres tu nueva canción —. De ese modo, Yu estaría relajado y podría avisarle a Jaken-sama que él estaba con ella.

...

En el apartamento, en medio de la sala, una mano femenina y pequeña hizo un firme movimiento al aire. De la flauta shakuhachi comenzó a fluir una música ágil y provocadora. Rin comenzó a acariciar la melodía con sus manos en una danza espontánea, sus piernas flexionadas la transportaban grácilmente y sus caderas envolvían las notas con comodidad. Rin era una bailarina folclórica natural; en torno a ella, la música se volvía una corriente de agua y su cuerpo se bañaba en ella.

La torpeza y los problemas comunicativos de Yu desaparecían por completo cuando hacía música. Decir que tenía habilidad para crear e interpretar era quedarse corto. Era un genio. Su repertorio japonés era muy vasto y abarcaba la música para danzas cortesanas, música religiosa y música asociada al teatro; pero su mayor afición era la que bailaban las personas sencillas en las aldeas y los espacios rurales siglos atrás, con movimientos menos solemnes y más "osados".

Akarui miraba insistentemente hacia el pasillo.

Rin estaba tan inspirada que no notó la mirada candente que recorría su danza con avidez, el espíritu natural que acechaba con discreción de depredador y destreza perfeccionada con los siglos. Ante aquel espectáculo de belleza insoportable, su corazón se movía de tal forma que le dolía. Sesshomaru concluyó que su hijo no lo había detectado en el pasillo del apartamento con su instinto de _yokai _porque hacer música desconectaba por completo de la realidad a alguien de su condición. Rin y Yu eran un desastre desde su óptica, adorables y patéticos, eran tal para cual… qué gran bofetada del destino.

...


	14. Chapter 14

_Los personajes de __Inuyasha__pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, con licencia para Shogakukan y Sunrise studios._

_..._

[...]

No sé qué será mejor,

si será amor sin presencia

o presencia sin amor.

Lo que sí es que a cada día

contra timidez y orgullo

mi pensamiento es más tuyo

y tu mirada es más mía.[...]

Andrés Eloy Blanco. _Carta rural a Madame Braun y otros poemas._

Poema: Coplas (fragmento).

…

Aquella imagen en movimiento estaba ardiendo en su olfato, embrujando sus ojos y explotando en su cerebro. Los hermosos cabellos oscuros se agitaban vivamente justo al alcance de su mano poderosa.

Rin giraba sobre sí misma en un sueño de viento, pero un salto violento de Akarui y la interrupción de la música fueron suficientes para sacarla de él. Una alta figura apareció frente a ella. Su voz no pudo reprimir un grito de sorpresa y dio un ligero traspiés, pero no cayó.

En una fracción de segundo, el grito sacó a Sesshomaru de su arrobamiento, tener que detener su caída habría sido una excusa para tocarla. Fue mejor no aprovecharla aún.

Sus pupilas desprovistas de humanidad se dirigieron entonces a Yu, quien miraba al piso con el ceño fruncido y encogido de hombros, obviamente nervioso. La comunicación entre ellos era menos verbal que cualquier otra cosa.

Una voz pequeña y dulce rompió el incómodo silencio:

—No se disguste con él, por favor —pidió Rin.

Sesshomaru sabía que el peso de su presencia bastaba provisionalmente como reprimenda para su hijo. Miró intensamente a la joven mujer frente a él y le dijo en un grave susurro:

—Tenemos que hablar —. Rin le miró con perplejidad por unos segundos y con un gracioso movimiento de sus pestañas reaccionó.

—Ven Yu, en la habitación-estudio tengo el libro que te dije y muchos más —dijo Rin conduciendo al joven por el pasillo—. Puedes revisar los que quieras. Ah, y aquí tengo una selección de música que te gustará —dijo presionando unos botones en su computadora—. Quédate aquí —susurró dándole unas palmaditas en el dorso de la mano y regresó apresurada a la sala.

Sesshomaru estaba de pie solemnemente frente al recibidor, como esperando que ella le invitara a sentarse. Rin razonó que se mostraba formal en muchas situaciones; pero también intempestivo, como cuando se apareció en la sala sin haber tocado el timbre. Contradictorio en apariencia. Tal vez "impredecible" lo definía mejor.

Una vez sentados uno frente al otro, Sesshomaru sacó de su abrigo el paquete que trajo consigo desde su estudio y lo puso en la mesa de centro.

—Ábrelo —ordenó con su voz oscura y tersa.

Tímidamente, las manos de Rin fueron descubriendo lo que parecía ser una encuadernación moderna de escritos en pergamino amarillento cuidadosamente plastificados para su preservación. Sus ojos profundos observaron caligrafía vertical trazada con pincel y algunas pequeñas manchas de tinta china en muchas páginas.

—Te pagaré para que lo leas y me respondas algunas preguntas —.

—Yo ... —.

Acto seguido, Sesshomaru sacó de su abrigo otro objeto y lo puso sobre la mesa. Los labios de Rin se abrieron sutilmente ante la curiosa botella de cristal y su corazón se aceleró drásticamente cuando su mirada se elevó hasta los ojos del _yokai_, en cuya calma transparente percibió una presencia incendiaria.

—¿Sabes lo que es? —. Rin detectó la sutilísima provocación y el doble sentido de aquella pregunta. Toda la sangre de su cuerpo comenzó a ascender ardientemente hacia su cara, pero se mantuvo firme y preguntó casi en un jadeo:

—Lo que es qué, ... señor —. Nadie interrumpió el duelo de miradas, pero Rin juraría que vio una minúscula media sonrisa en aquel rostro de belleza abismal que le ordenó:

—Sírveme un trago —.

—Sí, ...claro —. Después de unos segundos, Rin se levantó algo aturdida para buscar una copa sintiendo lo que le parecía el aleteo de miles de aves en su estómago.

Los ojos de ambar la siguieron en todos sus movimientos hasta que el extraño líquido estuvo servido y Rin hubo tomado asiento nuevamente. En ese momento, Sesshomaru fijó su mirada en el horizonte que se desplegaba en la ventana del balcón y dijo:

—Es un _makura no soshi_ —.

—Un libro de almohada — murmuró Rin para sí misma contemplando la encuadernación con el corazón extrañamente agitado.

—Éste es... peculiar —dijo él con los ojos algo entornados—. Quiero que lo leas y me digas tu opinión sobre si debo conservarlo o no, y por qué.

Rin tuvo de nuevo esa sensación de que su cerebro estaba haciendo cosas raras y sus entrañas iban por otro lado.

—Volveré pronto para constatar tus avances —dijo levantándose imponente y rodeándola con sus pasos sigilosos —De modo que dejaré esto... aquí —dijo despacio tomando su copa con una mano y tocando la punta de la botella con el dedo índice de la otra.

Sesshomaru se irguió y vació su copa con los ojos cerrados. A continuación se dirigió a las habitaciones donde encontró a Yu hojeando un libro que parecía de astro-física.

Rin reaccionó a tiempo para verlos desaparecer en una esfera de luz.

…

_Buenas noches, lectoras :) _

_Les pido disculpas por el retraso, pero hay un verdadero caos en mi país y mi cabeza ha estado en muchos asuntos no-agradables; pero aquí estamos, por fortuna, y espero no decepcionarles._

_**Curiosidades: **__Los "makura no soshi" son reales en Japón. Son notas o cuadernos de notas que muestran con arte literario un período (o más) de la vida de algo o de alguien, y pueden ser muy íntimos. Tal vez les llame la atención (como a mí) que muchos de ellos, junto con otras primeras muestras literarias en lengua japonesa, fueron escritos por mujeres :D El primero que se conoce es"Makura no Soshi" de Sei Shonagon. Uno siente la barrera cultural y temporal en algunos aspectos al leerlo, pero es interesante y se consigue en español, por si les pica la curiosidad por leer algunos pensamientos y poemas de una dama de la Corte Imperial en el año 1000._

_Existe también una película erótica interesante titulada The Pillow Book (El libro de almohada) con Ewan McGregor, pero les advierto que es trágica y nada ligera._

_Gracias de corazón a las reviewers que toman la iniciativa de escribirme y me regalan una sonrisa. A los follows y favoritos de quienes me regalan su tiempo y atención. A los lectores fugaces, por su presencia._

_Una pequeña sorpresa: Actualización doble, nuevo capítulo mañana :D_


	15. Chapter 15

_Los p ersonajes de __Inuyasha__ no me pertenecen y como dijo una vez una autora de fics, no recibo dinero por escribir este relato, sólo lecturas y comentarios. _

_Este capítulo me quedó largo. No sé si es el más largo que he publicado en esta historia. Me temo que tenía que ser así. Espero que lo disfruten._

…

"Aquel a quien los dioses quieren destruir, primero le vuelven loco".

Proverbio griego antiguo

...

Algo en la violencia común del mundo estaba cambiando. Aunque subsistía la belleza, un ambiente enrarecido en los colores, los elementos y los sonidos se estaba haciendo presente. ¿Era la oscuridad más oscura?, ¿la luz más implacable? La conciencia de la gente también parecía más convulsa: unas personas parecían ir en armonía hacia una evolución, mientras otras parecían insistir en ir erráticamente hacia la involución. Incluso cosas mucho menos figurativas como noticias de desapariciones, actos frecuentes de terrorismo y desastres naturales atribulaban a Kagome.

A la hora del rocío, casi amaneciendo, Kagome regaba las plantas del interior de su cocina con el ceño fruncido. Aquel antiguo proverbio griego que advertía a los mortales sobre la _venganza_ o la _envidia_ de los dioses no dejaba de aparecerse en su mente como un espíritu con una cara horrible. Pensaba también en las formas como las palabras _dioses _y_ loco _se podían interpretar respectivamente, y por alguna razón, se le ponía la piel de gallina. "Excelente", pensó. "La dosis diaria de estrés por fin acabó con mi salud mental". La voz de su esposo interrumpió sus cavilaciones:

—Ya compré todo, incluso el carbón y el hielo. La carne y el queso están congelados —Inuyasha se desperezó con petulancia—¡Qué pendejo es Miroku por no venir! Se va a perder un fin de semana del cara... —. Kagome le interrumpió.

—¿Sacaste suficiente dinero efectivo?

—Síii —respondió Inuyasha remedándola con los puños en las caderas.

—¿Llenaste el tanque de la gasolina?

—Síii —dijo Inuyasha con la misma actitud y acercando su rostro al de ella.

—¿Mediste el agua y el aceite?

La boca de Inuyasha formó un "sí" que no llegó a pronunciar y pestañeó varias veces antes de decir:

—¡Diablos! —y salir precipitadamente al garaje de la casa.

Mientras cerraba la llave del gas y empacaba la perrarina de Yasha, Kagome pensó que la casa en las montañas era un lugar perfecto para escucharse a sí misma, y tal vez calmar sus ideas tormentosas. Era un viernes feriado y esperaba que Rin estuviera lista para cuando fueran por ella en un rato. Por lo que Kohaku le había contado un par de días atrás, Rin también estaba "como ida" y necesitaba relajarse.

Ya en el vehículo, en camino a casa de Rin, Kagome comentó:

—Espero que Rin no cambie de idea respecto al viaje.

—Rin viene con nosotros aunque tenga que cargarla como a un saco de papas —dijo Inuyasha de buen humor.

—Crees... que Sesshomaru...

—¡Si el infeliz quiere algo del trabajo que vaya a buscarla ALLÁ! ¡Jah! ¡Quién coño se cree que es!

Kagome no habló más del asunto porque sabía que Inuyasha estaba de a toque desde la última vez que él y su hermano intentaron dialogar. Además, ya estaban entrando al conjunto residencial.

Rin los esperaba en la puerta de su edificio con dos bolsos y acompañada por Kohaku, quien tenía que quedarse para adelantar trabajo pendiente y se ofreció para estar al pendiente de Akarui en la ausencia de Rin.

Inuyasha y Kagome bajaron del vehículo y los cuatro se juntaron para saludarse.

—Bueno, Kohaku. Nos debes tu presencia para la próxima vez —dijo Kagome sonriendo antes de mirar a Rin que revisaba algunos documentos en su bolso y murmuraba para sí misma con cierta inquietud.

—¡Qué hay, Rin! ¿Se te queda algo? —se adelantó Inuyasha.

—No, es que... —Rin se llevó una mano a la mejilla—No sé si... Sesshomaru-sama... —Rin se interrumpió al ver asomarse detrás de Inuyasha a Kagome con los ojos muy abiertos diciendo "no" con la cabeza. Inuyasha se irguió en toda su estatura y dijo ásperamente:

—Mira, Rin. En este país se abolió la esclavitud, aunque haya un noblecito estirado e imbécil que no se dio por enterado —. Kagome le hizo señas sigilosas a Kohaku para que guardaran rápido las cosas de Rin en el carro—¡Si _ése_ tiene algún problema, que me lo reclame a MÍ! ¿Él no lo sabe todo?, pues entonces sabrá donde encontrarnos. Que se aparezca, si quiere. Ustedes van a estar seguras conmigo, y no se hable más—terminó Inuyasha.

Rin no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente. Inuyasha siempre tenía esa forma de ofrecer apoyo y confianza vociferando y reclamando.

Rin se despidió de Kohaku con un abrazo, y en pocos minutos ya estaban camino a las montañas.

El paisaje fue cambiando mágicamente al otro lado del cristal del vehículo frente a los ojos de Rin. Cuando recorrieron la ruta flanqueada por ocho gigantescos y antiguos eucaliptos, Rin sonrió con la mirada. Cuando vio esos árboles por primera vez, pensó que parecían brujas enormes en la neblina. Bajó el cristal y un viento en extremo fresco le enfrió la punta de la nariz. El silencio era impactante y se sentía como suave algodón en los oídos. Distintos tonos de verde se arremolinaban como olas de texturas infinitas a ambos lados del camino. Las nubes lucían delicadamente bordadas en toda la extensión de los precipicios.

Rin recordó que los pocos espacios habitados por personas en esa zona colindaban con un inmenso parque nacional lleno de biodiversidad y especies protegidas. También recordó con tristeza que la gente había comenzado a invadir los terrenos del parque para construir y sembrar. Las autoridades encargadas no sólo lo habían aceptado, sino que lo estaban favoreciendo como medida populista y al mismo tiempo, por debajo de la mesa, estaban permitiendo la cacería ilegal, explotando ilegalmente recursos naturales con métodos invasivos y permitiendo la presencia de grupos armados con miembros de organizaciones criminales en la zona, lo cual era un peligro constante para los pocos pobladores originales que quedaban y habían aprendido, con el tiempo, a vivir en armonía con ese entorno.

En la ladera de una montaña y rodeada de un follaje denso, Kagome e Inuyasha tenían una pequeña y acogedora cabaña que tenía aproximadamente 100 años de antigüedad y estaba a unos cinco kilómetros del pueblo más cercano. Ellos la habían adquirido y adaptado a un diseño autosustentable. El jardín de hierbas aromáticas de Kagome estaba justo en el borde del bosque nublado. Parte del camino estaba empedrado y la otra parte era de tierra.

Una vez instalados cómodamente en la cabaña después del desayuno-almuerzo, Rin y Kagome conversaban en el rústico recibidor mientras Inuyasha preparaba un refrigerio con unos aderezos caseros que Rin les había regalado y con las hierbas del jardín que había separado Kagome.

Luego, fueron de excursión a recorrer el bosque junto con Yasha, a quien Rin tenía un aprecio especial porque no era un perro escandaloso ni destructivo, estaba bien educado. Después disfrutaron un baño de río. Para Rin, la cercanía con lo salvaje era estimulante y purificante.

El viernes transcurrió en paz. No obstante, el sábado a media mañana, Rin fue asaltada por un tumulto de sensaciones diferentes mientras revisaba el _makura no soshi_ bajo la sombra de un árbol de mango en el jardín de hierbas. El libro estimulaba su mente de una forma extraña y las primeras páginas estaban llenas de... soledad. Además, desde hace un rato tenía la sensación de estar siendo observada. Algo en el ambiente estaba definitivamente diferente.

Kagome divisó a Rin desde la cabaña y salió para acompañarla. La observó y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Todo bien, Rin? —dijo Kagome después de un rato.

Rin parpadeó y dijo un poco nerviosa y encogiéndose de hombros:

—Creo que estoy soñando mucho despierta.

Kagome la observó con profundidad y le dijo con entendimiento:

—Algunos intelectuales dicen que _soñar_ es _recordar_.

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad mientras la brisa fresca las envolvía. Pero, nuevamente la brisa cambió y las puso en alerta.

—Tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad? —dijo Kagome observando alrededor.

—Sí, cuál será la razón —dijo Rin en un susurro.

—Tengo algunas ideas —dijo Kagome frunciendo los labios con preocupación—. Siempre me he sentido segura cuando estoy con Inuyasha, el problema es que él siempre está pendiente de comer.

—¡Escuché eso! —dijo Inuyasha desde el interior de la cabaña, de la cual salió luego de unos segundos vestido con su antiguo traje rojo (que acostumbraba utilizar en esos parajes) y con unas botellas. Le entregó una cada chica, destapó la suya y comenzó a beber tranquilamente.

—Ten cuidado con esa cerveza, Rin. Es fuerte —advirtió Kagome—. Es una cerveza ámbar de Bélgica y no es ligera como las que se consiguen aquí en el trópico. Menos mal que acabamos de comer.

—Hace frío hoy. Le va a caer bien —dijo Inuyasha.

—La voy a beber despacio —dijo Rin antes de beber un sorbo. Era realmente fuerte.

…

Rin durmió una larga siesta en la que soñó que daba a luz un árbol y luego un tigre, un lobo, una tortuga y un zorro, todos en peligro de extinción. Luego soñó que abría la boca y de ella salía volando una glondrina, ésta fue a posarse en el hombro de su padre, quien le sonreía y le señalaba un reloj de pared cuyas manecillas se movían en varias direcciones contradictorias. Después soñó con un perro gigante rosado que corría hacia ella. Luego con gatos a la luz de la luna y después... tuvo un sueño muy subidito de tono con cierto ser de cabello plateado en una casa que no reconocía; de ese sueño despertó demasiado pronto.

Cuando Rin abrió los ojos acababa de anochecer en el jardín y estaba cubierta con una manta. Inuyasha y Kagome estaban en sus aposentos y parecían estarlo pasando muy bien.

Rin se incorporó sobre la hierba y de pronto distinguió unos ojos color malva muy brillantes mirándola entre unos arbustos. No podía creerlo, otra vez. Se adentró en el bosque y caminó por unos minutos. Distinguió unas ondas de cabello muy claro en lo oscuro.

—Ven, Yu. ¿Cómo me... ? ¿Por qué te escapaste otra vez?

Yu le puso a Rin entre las manos un pichón que había caído de un nido, todavía respiraba y estaba tibio. De pronto, Rin sintió de nuevo el cambio de ambiente y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Yu se irguió, dirigió la mirada hacia un punto en el bosque, luego hacia el cielo, y sin decir palabra salió corriendo a toda velocidad adentrándose en la oscuridad.

Rin ahogó un grito. Corrió hacia el jardín, se quitó el abrigo, envolvió al pichón en él cuidadosamente, lo puso en el marco de la ventana de la cocina y se adentró corriendo en el bosque.

—¡Yu, regresa! —. Aunque el corazón se le salía por la boca corrió tratando de no caerse en el terreno irregular y de adaptar sus ojos a la densa oscuridad.

El silencio magnificaba los sonidos de la noche. Le pareció distinguir de nuevo un destello de cabello claro y corrió. La oscuridad parecía manchones de terciopelo en sus ojos. Metió el pie en pantano. "¡Rayos!".

—¡Yu!

Una mano le rozó el cabello. Se giró por completo.

—¡Ven conmig... ! —. No terminó la frase. No era Yu.

Rin sintió su boca abrirse dolorosamente en un gesto de pánico, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Retrocedió instintivamente con el cuerpo rígido por el miedo. A sólo un palmo de distancia, una alta silueta masculina con cabello muy oscuro, largo y ondulado estaba frente a ella, pero desapareció repentinamente.

Al fin, sus miembros respondieron y Rin corrió con desesperación.

—¡Yu! —gritó a voz en cuello— ¡Yu!

Salió por un momento del espeso follaje y distinguió lo que parecían ser voces y tenues luces de colores abajo, al otro lado de un pequeño barranco. Había un poco de luz lunar. Sentía que el aire no le pasaba a los pulmones.

En un segundo, una mano grande le sujetó el brazo al tiempo que una voz grave resonaba a sus espaldas:

—¡Qué haces aquí! —.

Su garganta no le falló esta vez y su grito agudo cortó el aire. Sesshomaru la hizo girarse para encararlo. Estaba furioso.

Permanecieron inmóviles unos pocos segundos hasta que detrás de ellos, unas figuras se aproximaron entre el follaje. Inuyasha fue el primero en llegar hasta ellos.

Los hermanos se retaron con la mirada. Antes que Sesshomaru formulara el reclamo que bullía en sus ojos, Inuyasha le habló con su voz gruñona:

—Se te perdió algo —. Señaló hacia Kagome que apareció también de entre el follaje aferrada al brazo de Yu, quien miraba insistentemente hacia el otro lado del barranco.

—Rin, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Kagome.

—Silencio —ordenó Sesshomaru, quien miraba ahora en la misma dirección que Yu. Todos miraron hacia las extrañas luces y movimientos del otro lado.

De entre los árboles aparecieron seres con hermosos cabellos de lo que parecían ser diversos colores. Atuendos que Rin no recordaba haber visto. La belleza de esos seres era casi dolorosa para la vista de un ser humano. Entre ellos... varios humanos cautivos.

En shock, Rin reconoció a tres políticos mafiosos que habían desaparecido semanas atrás. Otros muchos hombres con aspecto de mercenarios, armados hasta los dientes con instrumentos que no les servían de nada en tales circunstancias. Obviamente, esos humanos no habían entrado al bosque a rezar, pero la imagen seguía siendo aterradora.

Sesshomaru reconoció en los humanos a varios de los criminales que se movilizaban en la región. Inuyasha también los reconoció por el olor, pero estaba más sorprendido que su hermano.

De pronto, cuatro de estos extraños seres repararon en ellos. Uno con brillante cabello castaño y ojos claros encaró a Sesshomaru, otro más joven y muy parecido a él se posicionó a su lado: los hermanos Zanini. Otros dos, uno con fascinantes rasgos aborígenes y otro con bellas facciones asiáticas hicieron lo mismo. Los cuatro miraron Inuyasha con desprecio; a Rin y a Kagome, con repugnancia. No obstante, permanecieron inmóviles.

Instintivamente, Inuyasha ya había puesto su mano derecha en el cinto donde dormía la antigua espada de su padre. Vociferó sin demora:

—¡Sesshomaru, qué mierda es esta!

Yu se acercó a Rin sin dejar de mirar a esos seres, quienes empezaron a internarse de nuevo en la oscuridad con los prisioneros.

Sesshomaru permaneció inexpresivo y no soltó a Rin, quien se aferraba al él con los puños apretados.

—Vámonos —dijo Sesshomaru con su voz misteriosa antes de darse vuelta sin soltar a Rin. Ella aferró a Yu del brazo con una mano temblorosa.

Inuyasha permaneció inmóvil hasta que sintió las manos de Kagome instándolo a que se fueran. A regañadientes, él razonó que era lo mejor.

Mientras se iban, Kagome volteó a mirar la escena con el antiguo proverbio griego en la mente. Mientas esos hermosos y fríos rostros la miraban con sorna, Kagome reflexionó que tal vez los _yokai_ no eran dioses, pero eran casi inmortales y muy poderosos. Ira tenían; quizás también, envidia. Venganza querían, al menos varios de ellos. Y la locura... ahora estaba en casi todas partes. Los ojos se le humedecieron.

...


	16. Chapter 16

_No tengo derechos de autor sobre los personajes de I__nuyasha__, los tomo prestados para mi historia sin fines de lucro._

_..._

"_El tiempo vuela, sale el sol y caen las sombras._

_Que sigan su camino, porque el amor está por_

_encima de todo"._

Inscripción en un reloj de sol

…

Entre los habitantes humanos de los terrenos cercanos al parque nacional, siempre hubo leyendas y supersticiones asociadas con ciertas localidades del bosque. Según algunos estudiosos, hasta los últimos pobladores aborígenes de la región evitaban algunos lugares que tal vez fueron habitados por espíritus de la naturaleza de gran poder. Uno en especial estaba muy bien escondido y era conocido de forma reciente como: la cascada del aullido. Muchos coincidían en que era un lugar rebosante de encanto y belleza donde ningún humano lograba llegar, si tenía buena suerte. Lo consideraban un lugar maldito, con caminos en extremo engañosos y peligrosos para cualquier visitante no deseado.

Sesshomaru hizo suyo ese espacio al poco tiempo de llegar para atender asuntos en el trópico. La presencia y la pureza del ambiente natural le sedujeron y exploró hasta sentir la cercanía de un gran peligro, una energía altamente hostil.

Sesshomaru nunca se rendía y por eso quiso investigar, para saber a qué se enfrentaba. Rondando la zona con cautela sintió la presencia de un extraordinario poder remanente en las cercanías de la cascada. Algún representante de los poderes _yokai_ de antaño había habitado ese espacio y lo había protegido con tanta ferocidad que su energía vital continuaba activa siglos después. Luego detectó, no sin cierto asombro, la permanencia de otro tipo de poder. Uno también muy grande, pero de otra naturaleza. Uno parecido a aquel de las sacerdotisas… un poder humano. Le extrañó a su vez que ambos poderes funcionaban sin anularse entre sí y en conjunción para repeler intrusos y proteger aquel lugar: la cascada, la cueva oculta detrás de ella y sus alrededores.

Jaken hizo averiguaciones en nombre de su amo y descubrió que sobre esa cascada existía en concreto una leyenda manejada por humanos descendientes de los aborígenes y algunos expertos folcloristas. Al parecer, hace muchísimos siglos, una joven humana aborigen de la zona, perteneciente a algún tipo de casta chamánica en su tribu, se había enamorado de un "espíritu de la naturaleza". Sesshomaru interrogó a los árboles más antiguos de la zona y supo un poco más: Tan pronto se hicieron amantes, los enemigos surgieron sin piedad contra ellos desde ambos bandos, el de los humanos y el de los _yokai_. Ambos se refugiaron en los terrenos de la cascada, unieron sus poderes e invirtieron toda su energía en proteger ese espacio para poder habitarlo y amarse sin ser molestados. Ambos habían perecido hacía mucho tiempo.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se afilaron ante la ironía que le perseguía por todo el mundo, en todas las épocas. Quiso conquistar e imponerse accediendo a las inmediaciones de la cascada y ambos poderes chocaron de inmediato contra él. Después de varios minutos de lucha, comenzaron a producirle un daño considerable. De pronto, Tenseiga emitió un par de latidos… El ataque de las energías cedió. Nuevamente, aquel no-deseado legado de su padre le había ayudado ridiculizándolo. Tenseiga había revelando sin su consentimiento, ante ese santuario de nexos prohibidos, quién era él realmente y lo que ocultaba en su corazón.

…

Por precaución; Inuyasha, Kagome y Rin retiraron algunas de sus pertenencias de la cabaña y siguieron a Sesshomaru y Yu hacia el interior del bosque, por un camino desconocido, llevándose a Yasha y al pichón con ellos, en medio de la noche.

Inuyasha estaba de mal humor, todo aquello le olía muy mal. Pero resolvió ser prudente, por la seguridad de las muchachas, y no perder de vista el entorno ni a su medio-hermano.

Rin todavía sentía los embates de la adrenalina en su cuerpo. Trató de no pensar en el destino que les esperaba a esos criminales humanos en manos de los _yokai_. Por supuesto, sentía mucha más compasión por las personas indefensas a quienes esos criminales humanos habían perjudicado. Pero no dejaba de ser alarmante que los _yokai_ se organizaran para tomar medidas extremas, como esa. Todo eso podía terminar muy mal. Rin sabía que en su memoria faltaban varias piezas, pero también sabía que a veces la justicia _yokai _era mucho menos justa de lo que debía ser.

Qué poderosa sensación les invadió cuando accedieron a los terrenos de la cascada del aullido. Era fantástico contemplar los verdes dormidos, las flores silenciosas, el agua brillante como millones de estrellas y sentir el arrullo de la brisa perfumada con vetiver, eucalipto y flores silvestres.

A Sesshomaru no le extrañó que sus acompañantes pudieran pasar la barrera. Inuyasha era mestizo, casado con una humana y portaba a Tessaiga (una espada _yokai _para proteger a la humanidad). Kagome siendo sacerdotisa estaba casada con un mestizo. Yu y los animales no vibraban con ninguna agresividad. Con respecto a Rin… prefirió no seguir pensando en ello.

La cueva durmiente, escondida tras la cascada, les dio la bienvenida con su silencio rocoso, sólo acompañado por el murmullo de las aguas y la brisa. Frescos pasadizos les dieron acceso a cámaras naturales, despejadas y apacibles.

Rin observó que esas cámaras internas de la cueva estaban exquisitamente amobladas con una mezcla de lujo y sentido práctico. Algo en el silencio de ese lugar misterioso parecía querer decirle muchas cosas.

Yu se quedó dormido enseguida en un mueble muy esponjoso. Inuyasha se sentó sobre una mullida alfombra con los brazos cruzados y la espalda contra la pared de roca. Kagome tomó un cojín y le preguntó a su cuñado si podía utilizarlo. Sesshomaru respondió sin mirarla con un movimiento indiferente de su mano. Kagome acarició a Yasha que se había echado cerca de ellos, se recostó con el cojín en las piernas de su esposo y cerró los ojos, pero no durmió, estaba atenta.

Rin contemplaba todo a su alrededor con el corazón acelerado y mucha curiosidad. Había un gran caos en su mente. Atendió al pichón lo mejor que pudo y constató con alivio que aún vivía, pero no quiso hacerse demasiadas ilusiones porque sabía por experiencia que eran delicados y pocas veces sobrevivían sin su mamá. Bebió un poco de agua y lo único que se le ocurrió fue sacar el _makura no soshi_ para continuar su lectura.

Después de un rato, sintió calor en todo el cuerpo. Palpó los músculos de su cuello tenso, levantó la mirada y constató que Sesshomaru la observaba sentado en una roca que tenía fragmentos de piedras luminiscentes, pero aquellos ojos feroces e incandescentes opacaban el brillo mineral. Sesshomaru lucía impaciente y Rin todavía no entendía por qué.

De pronto, algo extraño le sucedió. Sus ojos se cerraron para contemplar lo que parecía un recuerdo. Se vio a sí misma luciendo más joven, con ropas extrañas, en un lugar extraño, contemplando a Sesshomaru. Él le entregaba el _makura no soshi_ (que estaba menos grueso) y le pedía lo mismo que hace unos días: "Quiero que lo leas y me digas tu opinión sobre si debo conservarlo o no, y por qué". Acto seguido, le venía a la mente una imagen de aquella botella con la bebida misteriosa y entonces… un beso salvaje, un beso carnívoro que la levantaba en el aire. Su boca pequeña, sus labios suaves eran el banquete jugoso para una fiera desesperada. En el intenso claroscuro del recuerdo, sus manos humanas aferraban como podían los hombros y los cabellos plateados de quien la sostenía en vilo mientras su beso poderoso la consumía, y al mismo tiempo la llenaba…

Cuando Rin despertó en la cueva, Kagome estaba arrodillada más allá revisando uno de sus bolsos; Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y Yasha no se veían y Yu tocaba la flauta quedamente caminando despacio entre las cámaras de la cueva, aprovechando la acústica natural y el sonido del agua para producir un efecto encantador.

Admirada en la pureza que aún le rodeaba y el mundo enloquecido que le esperaba más allá, Rin comprendió una cosa: De alguna misteriosa manera, ella misma era la autora de ese libro de almohada. Sesshomaru se lo entregó porque quería que ella recordara… que lo recordara a él. Su propia mente apenas comenzaba a abrirse para ella y a revelarle sus secretos.

…

_Gracias, gente especial, por tener paciencia y leer._

_Como de seguro notaron, en este capítulo no hubo diálogos._ _Aun así, espero que les haya gustado._

_Gracias mil por los comentarios. _

_Bienvenidas, Maril y Yume. Nuevas lectoras que no tienen cuenta en Fanfiction y no puedo acosar por PM xD_

_Nos leemos muy pronto :)_


	17. Chapter 17

_No tengo derechos de autor sobre los personajes de I__nuyasha__, los tomo prestados para mi historia sin fines de lucro._

…

_(...)"El paisaje cambia, el observador permanece igual._

_El cuerpo es sólo el sitio al que los recuerdos llaman hogar"_.

_Deepak Chopra._

_..._

**Período Sengoku. Siglo XVI. Japón.**

Pese a todos los imposibles hechos realidad que le había proporcionado la experiencia, los mecanismos de la mente no dejaban de sorprenderle. En días normales, los recuerdos simplemente fluctuaban, iban y venían según las circunstancias. No así en un día especial. En un día especial, ya fuera milagroso o catastrófico —o ambos —, algunas mentes evaluaban el pasado y proyectaban el futuro, los recuerdos venían en tropel para permitirle a la conciencia una suerte de reinicio, para asumir cierto control sobre su realidad y así cerrar un ciclo para comenzar otro.

Aquel era un día especial, realmente. El tiempo —a quién algunos llamarían el "maestro absoluto", y no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa idea —revelaría en algún momento el verdadero significado de ese día, y lo haría según qué tendría más peso sobre el futuro: si los milagros o las catástrofes.

En un día tan especial, no era extraño que su mente le trajera primero el recuerdo líquido y luminoso de su familia, como una acuarela viviente. Luego, el del gran proyecto del cual había formado parte casi toda su vida. Después, el recuerdo del fatídico día en que él, su esposa y su hijo de 3 años "murieron" delante de su hija, quien entonces tenía 6 años de edad… Lo recordó claramente.

Antes de abrir los ojos en su cabaña, después de un fuerte golpe que le dejó tendido en el suelo por tiempo indefinido, se sintió completamente cubierto de un líquido que resultó ser sangre y escuchó a lo lejos, como en un sueño, los gritos desesperados de su hija. Quiso ir en su ayuda, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Sintió la cercanía de los cuerpos de su esposa y su hijo, tendidos inconscientes junto a él. Entonces, su mente entrenada comenzó a trabajar a gran velocidad.

Comprobó rápida y discretamente que ambos —su esposa e hijo — estaban vivos. La cantidad de sangre que les cubría y rodeaba a él, a su esposa y su hijo era descomunal, pero no podía ser de ninguno ellos, ni de su hija que gritaba y forcejeaba. Luego se concentró en los criminales en armadura y con caballos que habían irrumpido en su casa y habían agredido a su familia. Los movimientos de los criminales, las señas… Había una rara mezcla de violencia _real_ y violencia _fingida_. No era un saqueo como los que ocurrían comúnmente en Japón en esa época… había un plan detrás.

De pronto, comprendió. Esos individuos estaban creando una escena para hacer creer a su hija que su familia estaba muriendo asesinada. El objetivo, además de someterlo a él, era atacar la mente de su hija, aplastar su conciencia con un trauma.

El proyecto que le ocupaba tenía enemigos peligrosos —y por ende, también su familia —. Sus oscuras sospechas se confirmaron en un instante, cuando uno de los criminales, quien parecía ser el líder, lo tomó del brazo bruscamente y le susurró al oído con voz aguda y áspera: —Coopere y siga el juego si no quiere ver a sus hijos despedazados sobre este suelo. Órdenes de Naraku —. No tenía otra opción.

Uno de los criminales amenazó a su hija para que no saliera de la cabaña hasta que ellos se hubiesen ido. Unos cuantos movimientos más de los maleantes y fue arrastrado por el suelo como un objeto inanimado, junto con su esposa y su hijo, hasta el exterior de la cabaña. La noche estaba muy oscura. Tres cadáveres completamente desfigurados e irreconocibles: un hombre, una mujer y un niño pequeño fueron dejados frente a la cabaña, como reemplazo; mientras él, su esposa y su hijo eran puestos en sacos. Sintió que les subieron a los caballos como a objetos de carga… después, movimiento. Los gritos de su hija y su llanto sin amparo alejándose en la distancia, todavía hacían eco en su mente.

Recordó entonces el tiempo en cautiverio. Su esposa y su hijo mantenidos también en cautiverio, como medio de coacción contra él. El día cálido en que Naraku, su secuestrador, le había revelado que su hija estaba viva en alguna parte. El día terrible en que su hijo enfermó y su esposa trató de revelarse y escapar para salvarlo. Se sintió ahogado al recordar a Naraku envolviéndolos a ambos, su esposa y su hijo, en una maldición que los hizo desaparecer de su vida y de este mundo.

Naraku recurriría después a las torturas y las amenazas para coaccionarle, puesto que ya no podía servirse de su esposa y su hijo para tal fin. Sin embargo, la lucha que se desarrollaba más allá de su encierro entre Naraku y sus enemigos, allí mismo, en el Japón feudal, le daba esperanzas razonables. En la oscuridad de su sufrimiento, día tras día, esperó el momento de lo inevitable con paciencia aprendida… y éste llegó.

Sí, era un día especial y el sol brillaba afuera cuando Sadao Kodaira se vio libre, por primera vez en casi dos años: Había sabido de pronto que Kagome, Inuyasha y todos sus aliados habían logrado destruir la _shikon no tama _y a Naraku —o al menos al Naraku que ellos conocían —. De modo que aprovechó la oportunidad única de devolverle a su enemigo al menos una parte de su "gentileza", bajo riesgo de finalmente perder la vida… Hizo un uso óptimo de toda su habilidad y manipuló a Naraku, al _verdadero_ —quien se mantenía oculto con él como prisionero, mientras su _réplica_ era destruida dentro de la _shikon no tama_—. Le manipuló para que temiera por su supervivencia y huyese al futuro. No fue tan difícil, para Naraku era muy importante sobrevivir y éste, por primera vez, se veía acorralado a un punto en que su vida era insostenible... al menos en el Sengoku.

Naraku sería el primero en acceder al umbral del tiempo con algunos de sus secuaces bandidos. Otros de esos secuaces, vigilarían a Kodaira para luego obligarlo a subir al portal también.

Kodaira comenzó a saborear su venganza cuando las facciones de Naraku mostraron sorpresa y sufrimiento al entrar al portal. Los ojos de Naraku brillaron peligrosamente antes de dar la orden asesina a sus secuaces, los que quedaban fuera del umbral. Kodaira estaba listo para morir, pero a él también, el destino le reservó una sorpresa: Fue salvado en el último momento por las fuerzas más inesperadas. Luego, cuando pudo pensarlo más en frío, todo tuvo sentido.

Naraku desapareció en el umbral y Kodaira reflexionó sobre lo milagroso y lo catastrófico. Las variables se combinaban… Por lo pronto, él tenía mucho que hacer. Era un día muy especial y él tenía que hacer dos cosas importantes: reunirse con su hija —con su pequeña Rin —en villa Edo y retomar su proyecto.

…

_Hola, estimadas lectoras._

_Debo aclarar que no acostumbro citar a autores de auto-ayuda casi nunca. Prefiero a los filósofos, los poetas y los narradores. Pero la relación de esas frases de Deepak Chopra (al principio del capítulo) con esta historia ameritó una excepción. Espero que eso no les desagrade :)_

_Podría decirse que éste es un capítulo "especial", porque antes de sumergirnos en los recuerdos de Rin y en el pasado —en compañía de nuestros protagonistas —, me pareció que los lectores debían conocer lo que se expresó en este capítulo._

_Agradezco mucho la belleza y la generosidad de sus reviews. Muchas gracias por leer, por los follows y favoritos. _

_El último review que recibí se contabilizó, pero aún no lo puedo leer por culpa de un bug que hay en la página. Es un problema que va y viene, al parecer. Tan pronto se resuelva, será un gusto agradecerlo a quién me lo envió ;)_

_Me emociona que esta historia les interese. Todavía tengo mucho que contar ;)_

_Muy muy pronto actualizaré. Nos leemos. :D_


	18. Chapter 18

_Lo personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko, Shogakukan y Sunrise studios. No recibo remuneración alguna por utilizarlos en mi trama, sólo lecturas y reviews._

…

"Todos necesitamos amor, sólo amor/

Sueños, sueños, sueños. /

El ayer es 'mucho tiempo atrás' para el hoy

/El hoy es 'érase una vez' para el mañana".

Canción popular compilada en 1518 ( **Período Sengoku**) en el _Kanginshu__, _una compilación de canciones populares en las que figura el _shakuhashi _(Sí, es la flauta favorita de Yu xD).

...

Antes de que Rin y Yu despertaran en la cueva tras la cascada del aullido, Inuyasha acarició el cabello de Kagome como saludo matutino. Apenas comenzaba a clarear afuera. Kagome le observó algo adormilada: el grado de alerta en los ojos de Inuyasha delataba su costumbre de dormir ligero y su vitalidad sobrenatural.

Sesshomaru apareció en el recinto de repente, impecable y magnífico, como si nada en su aspecto estuviese jamás dejado al azar, en circunstancia alguna.

Kagome había dormido inquieta y con la mente acelerada desde la noche anterior. El hermoso y calmo amanecer en aquel recinto natural no dejaba de tener un sabor a incertidumbre. Entonces recordó a su madre, quien alguna vez le dijo que ante la incertidumbre era buen recurso ocuparse de lo más _esencial _y cotidiano. Su madre era de esas personas sencillas e indestructibles que sabían ayudar a sobrellevar cualquier zozobra con una buena comida y una bebida caliente.

—Bueno, ¿qué vamos a comer hoy? —dijo Kagome como si tal cosa y con buen ánimo.

Inuyasha abrió mucho los ojos como si de golpe se percatara de la enorme importancia de esa pregunta.

—¡Trajimos algunas cosas de la cabaña, pero no es suficiente! ¡Y no hay refrigerador! ¡Hay que hacer fuego…! —dijo Inuyasha subiendo cada vez más el tono de voz.

—Silencio —ordenó Sesshomaru mirando por encima del hombro hacia Rin y Yu que aún dormían más allá. No dejaba de parecerle patético, hasta cierto punto, cuán dependientes se habían vuelto los humanos de la tecnología para sobrevivir y tener comodidad, sobretodo en las últimas décadas... Y su medio-hermano, con los siglos, no había hecho más que acostumbrarse a esas mañas indecorosas.

—Tú revisa el perímetro y quédate cerca vigilando —dijo el _yokai_ a Inuyasha en un susurro grave y nítido, justo antes de salir caminando hacia el exterior de la cueva, con su impactante cabellera destellando con fluidez y gracia.

Inuyasha fue detrás pisando fuerte y con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Eso significa que tú traes la comida? Y ¿por qué carajo tengo que seguir órdenes tuyas? —dijo Inuyasha, casi ladrando.

—¡Sssshhh! —dijo Kagome caminando de puntitas hacia él—Lo que él dijo es buena idea. Mientras tú estás un rato fuera con Yasha, yo converso con Rin. Charla de chicas —susurró Kagome con un guiño, acariciándole las blancas y afelpadas orejas.

—¡Jeh!… —dijo Inuyasha mirándola con suspicacia—Está bien, pero no crucen la barrera, … por ningún motivo.

Kagome improvisó un tentempié para Inuyasha y luego lo vio partir con su perro, camino al bosque. Esperó en su corazón que regresaran con bien.

…

Rin y Kagome conversaron un rato mientras compartían agua fresca, un pan artesanal de semillas, un queso fresco y cremoso que se había descongelado durante la noche y una buena ración de bayas. Yu las había guiado distraídamente hasta unos arbustos frondosos que resultaron ser de moras, dulces y oscuras, cerca de las pozas naturales y cristalinas que rodeaban la cascada.

Después de un rato recolectando agua para beber en la parte más alta de la cascada, la cual provenía de los manantiales de la zona, acordaron que era buena idea tomar un baño rápido antes del regreso de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. Rin tenía una ducha portátil que les resultaría muy útil. Cuando ya estaban listas para el baño, Kagome se acercó a la alta figura de Yu, quien observaba una acacia en flor con las manos en los bolsillos, completamente absorto.

—Yu, Rin y yo necesitamos estar un momento solas para asearnos, pero no queremos que te alejes de nosotras —Kagome trató de ser muy clara con sus palabras, gestos y algunos movimientos de sus manos. Yu la contemplaba moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Rin se les acercó.

—Yu, ¿por qué no interpretas para nosotras tu versión para flauta de _Sakura_ mientras das una vuelta cerca de la cascada? —Yu la observó pestañeando unos segundos, y en seguida sonrió—Tienes que tocar sin parar por un rato para que podamos escucharte y saber donde estás —terminó Rin como si hubiese explicado las normas de un juego. El joven hizo un gesto afirmativo con sus ojos y su _shakuhashi_ apareció de inmediato en sus manos.

…

Luego de asearse rápidamente bajo la ducha de Rin, con jabones neutros y bicarbonato de sodio, las chicas entraron en una de las pozas de la cascada, tentadas por el privilegio de purificar el espíritu y cargarse de la energía vital que derrochaban las aguas en su amplitud. La música de Yu producía ondas de sensación en la brisa y éstas rompían en la memoria de Rin como olas contra un arrecife de coral lleno de vida y misterios.

Mientras Rin estaba quieta en el agua con los ojos brillantes y la mirada ausente, con los brazos y la cabeza en posición de descanso sobre una roca, Kagome la ayudaba a desenredar su larga melena peinándola con los dedos. Rin tenía un cabello bonito y suave, pero de hebra fina y un tanto rebelde; oscuro como un azabache, con reflejos castaños y algunas pocas hebras cobrizas. Kagome se peinaba con más facilidad porque su cabello negro azulado era más grueso y lo llevaba más corto.

Cuando Rin comenzó a tararear la letra de _Sakura _(una famosa canción del folclore japonés)_, _Kagome encontró el momento de darle un consejo.

—Rin, debes saber que cuando las memorias regresan... algunas son frescas y sutiles, como las alas de una mariposa o el perfume de una flor —. Rin estaba soñolienta, pero escuchó atentamente—Sin embargo, otras son… contundentes y arrolladoras. Te sacudirán como una ola en plena tormenta y te harán... cuestionarte. Otras te dolerán. Además, debes saber que.. a veces tu cuerpo recordará cosas antes que tu mente consciente, y eso te desencajará temporalmente.

Una imagen nítida de un cerezo en flor invadió de pronto los pensamientos de Rin, el intenso recuerdo de un olor perfumado y masculino la mantuvo inmóvil y casi sedada mientras Kagome hablaba.

—No obstante, debes tener un poco de… confianza y saber que todo eso es parte de quien tú eres. Es tu tesoro. Las tormentas pasan y tus memorias vuelven a ti porque te pertenecen. No te precipites en el juicio a tus recuerdos y sé valiente, Rin.

Rin había entrado en un estado de sueño semi-inconsciente, propio de las temporadas en que la memoria comenzaba a volver con más fuerza. Kagome lo sabía por experiencia propia, por lo cual decidió no interrumpir el proceso y dejarla descansar. Salió del agua y se vistió rápidamente para ir al encuentro de Yu, así como de Inuyasha y su perro que estaban de vuelta. Entró con todos a la cueva, con la idea de que Rin tuviese espacio y privacidad.

...

Unos segundos más tarde, una rara semilla con forma de caracol cayó junto a la mano de Rin. Vagamente, Rin recordó unas notas escritas a mano sobre botánica, específicamente sobre esa semilla de una planta del género _Cleome_ que parecía un _nautilus_ (un caracol considerado fósil viviente). Los recuerdos se aceleraron en su mente como la cascada a sus espaldas.

De pronto, sintió una mano posarse firmemente en su cuello y luego en su nuca, para terminar hundiéndose en sus cabellos húmedos. En su aturdimiento, tuvo la ínfima duda de que pudiera ser Kagome, todavía peinándola, y le pareció extraño. Pero un segundo bastó para percibir que esa mano era demasiado grande y dura para ser de Kagome. Además, juraría que sintió el roce sutil de lo que parecían ser garras.

Rin intentó girarse para ver, pero esta vez, dos de esas manos duras y grandes la mantuvieron aprisionada contra la superficie lisa de la roca. Esto definitivamente no era un recuerdo: estaba ocurriendo en el presente. Alguien tiró firmemente de sus cabellos hacia atrás con fuerza calculada, sin hacerle daño. Sintió su espalda hacer contacto con una piel lisa y mojada, duros y tibios músculos palpitaban bajo esa piel. La humedad de una cálida boca hizo contacto con el pabellón de su oreja. Una conocida voz oscura le habló en un tono neutral que la hizo estremecerse. Ese tono era como un casual lengüetazo de fuego volcánico antes de la erupción.

—¿Qué haces aquí desnuda? ¿Crees que el tiempo me ha vuelto tan "moderno" como para pasarlo por alto? —.

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron en expresión de susto y sorpresa, sus suaves pechos subían y bajaban contra la roca mojada, al compás de su respiración agitada. Su corazón se movía como un caballo salvaje recién puesto en libertad, pero su cuerpo no se defendía. Sus ojos se cerraron firmemente cuando la mano que aferraba su cabello le permitió girar la cabeza, sin soltarla… Valor, sería la palabra adecuada para la fuerza que le permitió abrirlos de nuevo; y contemplar, a escasos centímetros de distancia, el rostro más bello que su conciencia podía aceptar como posible, decorado con la mirada más abismal y punzante.

Cuando sus tiernos labios se separaron levemente en un intento de hablar, la boca de Sesshomaru los subyugó en una violenta colisión: un profundo beso.

…

**Sengoku. Siglo XVI. Japón.**

El día en que Sesshomaru partió luego de dejar a una Rin de ocho años en villa Edo, al cuidado de Kaede, había hecho mucho calor.

Era verano y la aldea apenas comenzaba a recuperar su tranquilidad después de los desastres causados por Naraku.

La tarde había sido límpida y pacífica, y después del anochecer, los olores de la tierra y de los cultivos vibraron en la atmósfera con el despertar de los animales nocturnos, el murmullo de los grillos y el brillo de las luciérnagas.

Inuyasha y Kagome se habían quedado hasta tarde en la casa de la anciana Kaede para ayudar con la sazón y el secado de una carne de jabalí. Habían pasado el día recolectando y limpiando verduras para luego conservarlas en vinagres aromáticos y licores. Kagome pronto tendría que volver al siglo XX y pasar allí una buena temporada. Inuyasha, a regañadientes, había aceptado la separación temporal y decidido pasar con ella el mayor y mejor tiempo posible.

Mientras trabajaban, Inuyasha dirigió su mirada hacia una pequeña habitación donde Rin debía dormir de ahora en adelante. Su carita hinchada y con los ojos enrojecidos cruzó por su mente. Así estaba Rin cuando se había despedido de ellos antes de irse a dormir, hacía algunas horas antes. No tenía que verla para saber que estaba en su habitación llorando de nuevo. "Maldita sea", pensó Inuyasha. Cómo le molestaba el llanto de las mujeres,y más el de una niña.

En principio, Rin había protestado abierta e inocentemente, y luego había aceptado sin remedio la decisión de Sesshomaru y de Kaede para su futuro. Había aceptado dulcemente las demostraciones afectivas de parte de Kagome y sus amigos, y hasta había sonreído débilmente ante alguna broma que Inuyasha le hiciera para consolarla. Pero en la noche, después de que su medio-hermano dejara la aldea junto con Jaken y Ah-Uh, ella había comenzado a llorar.

De repente, con su oído fino, Inuyasha escuchó pasos muy discretos acercándose a la casa y miró hacia la esterilla que servía como puerta. Eran tan sutiles que tuvo la duda por un momento de que fueran reales, pero su olfato no lo engañaba: había alguien ahí. Aquel olor le parecía muy remotamente familiar, pero no podía ser. Instintivamente se puso de pié y sacó su espada, para sorpresa de Kagome que no había notado nada. Inuyasha concluyó que era muy tarde para los visitantes inofensivos, y un aldeano en busca de ayuda no sería tan sigiloso.

Se oyeron tres golpes secos en la madera exterior de la casa, como de quien toca una puerta. Kagome se puso de pié y Kaede salió de su habitación. Rin se asomó también con los ojos aún llorosos.

—¡Quién va a esta hora! —vociferó la voz gruñona de Inuyasha.

Una mano descorrió la esterilla y una figura cubierta de ropajes entró a la vivienda. El hombre se descubrió el rostro enseguida.

Kaede articuló una expresión de sorpresa y se llevó las manos al rostro.

Inuyasha bajó lentamente su espada. No podía creer lo que veía. Recordó inmediatamente a aquel hombre de su infancia. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera él?

Kagome observaba sin saber qué sucedía.

—Buenas noches a todos —dijo el hombre misterioso con expresión jovial y un brillo claramente travieso en los ojos.

—Sadao-sama... —dijo Kaede con las manos aún en el rostro y la voz seca por la emoción. Sus poderes de sacerdotisa le decían que era él. Miró a Inuyasha como buscando una confirmación.

—No sé cómo es posible,… pero es él —confirmó Inuyasha todavía sorprendido. Entonces observó algo que lo sorprendió aún más.

El forastero miraba hacia Rin sonriendo con inmensa gratitud. Rin estaba inmóvil, con los ojos destellando, como quien contempla algo maravilloso e imposible. Inuyasha los miró a ambos y reparó en cuánto se parecían. ¡Sólo mirándolos juntos y comparando sus olores por primera vez se daba cuenta de que tenían que ser familia! ¡Qué rayos estaba pasando!

Pausadamente, el forastero se aproximó a Rin y se hincó en una rodilla frente a ella para permitirle observarlo un poco mejor. Casi sin respirar, Rin se identificó con aquellos ojos oscuros, vivaces y con ligero aire felino que tanto recordaban a los de ella.

El forastero, que no dejaba de sonreirle, sacó de entre sus ropajes una semilla en forma de caracol, parecida a un _nautilus_ y la puso delicadamente entre las manos de la niña. Rin la sostuvo mirándola como si fuese algo más allá de lo evidente. Entonces, el hombre le dijo unas palabras que a veces le dedicaba cuando ella era más pequeña:

—Dime, pequeña maravilla: ¿Estás en mi sueño ahora mismo o estoy yo en el tuyo? —.

El pequeño rostro, hinchado y afectado por el llanto, fue dibujando lentamente una sonrisa de pura luz estelar. Rin no puedo evitar llorar de nuevo cuando recibió de vuelta a su padre con un abrazo, sólo que esta vez fue por causa de una inconmensurable alegría.

…

_Varios__años después..._

Sesshomaru cruzaba el aire a gran velocidad como un cometa que zumbaba y resplandecía, pero de la furia. Jaken iba aferrado al _mokomoko_ rezando todo lo que se sabía, porque estaba convencido de que su amo iba a matar a alguien, si no a más de uno… y se dirigían a villa Edo.

En la iracunda incandescencia de su mente sobrenatural, Sesshomaru abrió espacio y tiempo para pensar antes de llegar a su destino:

Siempre y cuando Rin estuviese bien, los cambios en la vida de la niña —cuando aún era una niña— no despertaban mayor interés en él. Estaba muy ocupado. Su mente y su cotidianidad estaban plagados de asuntos bélicos, geo-políticos y protocolares en la amplia vastedad de su longevidad y permanencia como _daiyokai_. Siempre había batallas que librar y enemigos que neutralizar.

Si Rin estaba contenta y segura, si estaba al alcance de su vuelo para ser agasajada con obsequios y continuaba mostrando disponibilidad para recibirlo como visitante cuando él encontraba los momentos, él podía prescindir de poner atención a los detalles de su vida humana. Si hubiese sabido en esa época que Rin seguiría rompiéndole los esquemas, como lo había hecho en más de una ocasión desde el día en que la conoció. Si hubiese sabido que se estaba descuidando...

Algo en el aspecto irreverente y determinado del padre, ¡sí, el padre de Rin! Nunca había conocido a un humano como ése; con sus raras costumbres, sus amistades extrañas y su insolencia de genio. En seguida notó que Rin y ese hombre tenían actividades en las que involucraban a humanos de diversa índole, e incluso a algunos _yokai; _pero también tenían actividades que desarrollaban en secreto. Él, Sesshomaru, estaba enterado porque Rin confiaba en él y cuando la visitaba ella le contaba sin parar, llena de emoción, sólo que él no siempre prestaba la debida atención, y cuando lo hacía, no ponderaba debidamente la importancia de la información.

¡Todas las cosas que Rin fue aprendiendo con los años junto a ese hombre en villa Edo!, conocimientos que al parecer no sólo aprendía sino _recordaba _—como había dicho la _miko _alguna vez_, _la mujer de su hermano, ella también le debía respuestas—, como si por medio de alguna magia desconocida ese hombre le hubiese guardado cosas extrañas en la mente a Rin hace mucho tiempo, ¡a su Rin!… Que si las ciencias básicas y las aplicadas, las leyes de un tal Newton o Einstein, que si la termodin…, termodinámica o lo que fuera, que si la evolución, las mutaciones, la fotosíntesis, un tal Da Vinci, que si unos túneles de gusano, el ADN, las revoluciones espacio-temporales, la sinestesia y la materia, etc… de dónde sacaban esos humanos tantas locuras. Otro día, le habló de un proyecto "muy especial" del que ella y su padre formaban parte. Y luego, vinieron cosas aún más extrañas: las artes liberales en unión con la ciencia y la tecnología, el humanismo, el pensamiento progresista, los derechos humanos, las libertades individuales, los derechos de las mujeres, los derechos de los animales y las plantas,… Todo aquello tenía que haberle hecho reaccionar desde un principio, pero no fue así.

Pensó que el vínculo de Rin con él era incondicional y todo estaría siempre bien entre ellos. Él había hecho las cosas bien. Mejor de lo que muchos _yokai _con estatus y poder habían hecho en su lugar —¡mejor que su propio padre!, ¡por todos los demonios!—. Pero ahora, sus entrañas estaban en plena ebullición.

Aterrizó cerca de villa Edo con la furia de un meteorito y dirigió su mirada encendida hacia el bosque, donde Rin había establecido una pequeña vivienda aislada poco tiempo atrás. Era cuarto menguante y la escasa luz de la luna daba a la atmósfera un efecto fantasmagórico. Caminó con sigilo amenazador, sus hermosas facciones lucían frías y duras como una piedra. Su _youki _emergía y vibraba en torno a él como vórtices malignos. Entre uno de sus puños apretados, había una carta parcialmente quemada por el veneno de sus garras, hecha del papel más humilde, redactada con la forma de escritura más sencilla y el tono más tierno.

Con angustia, Jaken caminó a una distancia prudencial de su amo. Él sabía lo que había pasado:

Finalmente, años después de aquella extraña declaración que su amo le hiciera un día a Rin en "trabalenguas", cuando aún era niña, Sesshomaru-sama la había invitado a unirse él como mujer y vivir con grandes privilegios en sus dominios. Él vio a su amo recibir la carta con la respuesta de Rin. Jaken ya sabía que algo podía salir mal. Sin embargo, nada lo había preparado para el gran terror que sentiría cuando su amo se puso de pie con los ojos muy abiertos, clavados en la carta; cuando lo vio empezar a resoplar como el gran monstruo que era... El caos indicaba que contra todo pronóstico, la respuesta de Rin había sido: no.

…

_Buenas noches, lectoras y lectores :)_

_Este capi fue casi triple para mi estándar xD _

_Contengan sus caballos porque todavía falta revelar cosas xD_ _Varias cosas importantes suceden con los protagonistas en el Sengoku._

_El recorrido de los recuerdos se alternará con hechos del presente, como habrán notado al principio del capi, pero no se preocupen porque cuando vayamos al pasado, indicaré la época._

_Mi meta es ir peinando la trama lo mejor posible para que vayan viendo y entendiendo poco a poco lo que sucedió ;)_ _Espero que les siga interesando y lo disfruten._

_Agradezco mucho su apoyo y, como siempre: los reviews, los favs, los follows y las lecturas. Los tengo a todos presentes._

_Nos leemos. Cuídense :)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko, Shogakukan y Sunrise studios. No recibo remuneración alguna por utilizarlos en mi trama, sólo lecturas y reviews._

_..._

_**Advertencia: **__En este capítulo se verá que esta historia es censura "M", no solamente por el "pico de plata" de Inuyasha xD, sino por contenido sexual._

…

"La palabra 'recordar' viene del latín 'recordari'

formado de _re_ (de nuevo) y _cordis _(corazón).

Recordar quiere decir mucho más que tener

a alguien en la memoria.

Significa 'volver a pasar por el corazón'. Si yo le digo

a alguien que lo estoy recordando, le estoy diciendo

que lo estoy volviendo a pasar por mi corazón".

_Vida literaria. _Facebook.

...

En realidad... él había planeado esperar _más_, continuar dándole espacio para recordar y aproximarse a ella despacio, con sutileza. Si algo había demostrado durante siglos, era que él podía ser paciente. Cuando de pronto, ya de regreso en la cascada del aullido, detectó su olor —solar; cálido y fresco a la vez; aéreo y húmedo; levemente dulzón; modesto, pero profundo; terrenal y femenino; atenuado por el agua— y le salió al paso su imagen contra una roca junto a la cascada, desnuda, adormilada y serena… una clara provocación.

Qué insolencia exhibir tan impunemente unas formas que tan gradualmente, despertaron en él un sentido de pertenencia irreversible. Qué impropio exponer así una vulnerabilidad tan flagrante, una suavidad tan marcable, una carne tan penetrable… Le correspondía aplicar un correctivo inmediato a esa imprudencia escandalosa. Debía ser efectivo y contundente. Él estaba en su derecho… Altivamente y con ojos relampagueantes, se despojó de su traje.

...

Mientras la retenía en el agua, en lucha obviamente desigual, inmovilizándola y explorándola, subyugándola y reconociéndola, Sesshomaru saboreó a plenitud la peligrosidad del primer reencuentro después de tantos años. Ya había pasado antes: Intuía que era sobre el redescubrimiento del apetito, la añoranza... otras cosas que él no sabía identificar, tal vez algo como el apego; pero sobretodo, su orgullo le gritaba que el primer reencuentro era sobre el control... sobre ajustar la balanza.

…

Rin no tenía cómo huir. Sus forcejeos eran tan inútiles como sus esfuerzos por cubrirse. Sesshomaru se adelantaba a todos sus movimientos. Mientras más luchaba, más se caldeaba el roce y más osado era el contacto, más persistentes y voraces eran los besos robados. Mil cosas pasaban en su mente en esos momentos: el pudor, la vergüenza de que los descubrieran, los recuerdos atropellados. Sin embargo, entre sus jadeos no había escapado aún ningún grito de auxilio. Una parte de ella se sabía en su elemento, sabía cómo no ahogarse en aquella corriente turbulenta. Además, el hielo doloroso y denso de su nostalgia se estaba rompiendo violentamente, y pese al miedo, eso se sentía… de hecho, bien.

La joven mujer fue aprisionada por enésima vez boca abajo contra la roca, en una suerte de llave corporal. Vinieron más besos salvajes y una pre-eyaculación verbal fue pronunciada lentamente contra su mejilla, la cual ardía como una fruta rosada bajo el sol. Fue un comentario encendido e irrepetible que la hizo vibrar en sus tejidos más sensibles.

—Tengo algo para ti —articuló después Sesshomaru con una voz oscurísima. Rin cerró sus lindos ojos y sintió las crecientes pulsaciones en la parte baja de su cuerpo, irradiando desde su entrepierna. Todo su cuerpo latía en frenética anticipación. Se estaba poniendo muy receptiva físicamente y no estaba segura de estar lista para lo que venía.

Entonces el _daiyokai_ exhaló de nuevo contra su piel: —Pero primero, un brindis —. Acto seguido, colocó ante el rostro de Rin una pequeña copa y una conocida botella transparente con tres delicadas plantas entrelazadas en un líquido de translucidez asombrosa. Rin la miró impactada: cualquier ser humano con dos dedos de frente sabría que consumir una bebida "pensada" para un _yokai _implicaba ser muy temerario o muy idiota. No obstante, lo que ella sintió desde el fondo de su memoria corporal al ver la curiosa bebida fue… alivio. No lo entendía aún, pero así era.

Con gran precisión, el _daiyokai _llenó la copa hasta una medida específica, la tomó con su mano infalible y ordenó al oído de Rin: —Asegúrate de no derramar ni una gota —. A continuación, él apuró el contenido de la copa hasta dejarla vacía, lo retuvo en su boca, tomó suave pero firmemente el rostro de Rin y sin reparos, la besó para pasarle la totalidad del misterioso líquido.

Rin sintió el líquido caliente llenar su boca vertiginosamente —un sabor escaldante y perfumado; casi la quemaba, pero como el hielo; sí, de pronto se había vuelto increíblemente frío— lo tragó con dificultad mientras el beso casi la engullía. Una mano grande apoyada contra su esternón, bajo su seno derecho, la mantenía en posición para tragar y respirar.

Mientras la besaba furiosamente, Sesshomaru sintió la combustión en el interior de su pelvis. Sintió el peso creciente y el dolor impaciente en su recia erección. Aseguró con ambas manos como tenazas aquella cintura delicada e inoportuna —hecha para perturbarlo— y buscó alivio recorriendo y aprisionando repetidamente aquellas dos curvas traseras, indecentes, con su miembro indomable. De inmediato, aseguró y masajeó con insistencia un pecho al alcance de su mano derecha… qué cremosidad insolente, cómo podía alguien como Rin hacerle todo eso a alguien como él, y después de tantos siglos. Su erección sabía bien lo que quería, y entre aquellas suaves y torneadas piernas lo encontró…sí, una viciosa y jugosa belleza.

Los gemidos agudos de Rin muy pronto llenaron el tranquilo y luminoso ambiente de la cascada. Una durísima pelvis la azotaba sin pausa. Olas en su cuerpo distribuían el doloroso placer en intensos espasmos desde sus piernas hasta su cabeza. Una represa de gigantesco anhelo se rompía en su interior y la inundación era irrefrenable.

Airado y embelesado, Sesshomaru apenas comenzaba a sentirse poderoso y en control, cuando fue consciente de aquel _tsunami_ de deseo e indignación y de que no era sólo una herramienta que él usaba a voluntad para mostrar su dominio. Toda esa agua humeante y aplastante era muy suya, la tenía por dentro y lo estaba sacudiendo contra Rin como un maremoto contra una playa. Era inevitable.

Rin se sintió de pronto levantada en vilo. Sintió un tirón en su sexo pulsante, e instintivamente clavó sus delicados dedos en los antebrazos del _daiyokai, _se apoyó en ellos para evitar el dolor. Sintió el viento acariciar su rostro con su perfume boscoso y viviente. Sesshomaru se estaba sirviendo de su fuerza para cargarla, todavía de espaldas a él, con su miembro firmemente arraigado dentro de ella. La llevó hasta una orilla cercana donde la ayudó rápidamente a colocarse en posición de gatear.

Los azotes se reanudaron ruidosamente. Sesshomaru, erguido vigorosamente sobre sus rodillas, respiró cada alarido femenino y se deleitó visualmente con la voluptuosidad desplegada frente a él: Rin con su dulce rostro apoyado en sus tiernos brazos que se aferraban a la tierra con desesperación; con sus hermosas mejillas enrojecidas, la boca completamente abierta y los ojos cerrados en éxtasis. El lindo cuerpo mojado agitándose en violentas y constantes sacudidas. Su miembro entrando y saliendo implacable de ella. Como poseído, agarró fuertemente aquellas dos curvas impertinentes que se estrellaban contra su bajo vientre y aumentó ambos: el ritmo y la intensidad.

Con los ojos fuertemente apretados, Rin escuchó vagamente y entre sus propios alaridos a su amante exhalando entre dientes, algo sobre estar dándole lo que ella se había buscado.

Sesshomaru lo había planeado diferente, pero sucedió lo que generalmente ocurría en los primeros encuentros con Rin después de muchos años, cuando se juntaban su fuerte temperamento y los efectos de su abstinencia prolongada: él se vino primero... no tan silenciosamente, no tan estoicamente como habría querido... Se derramó profusamente dentro de su humana.

Sin haber recuperado el aliento todavía, él retiró su miembro del interior que lo aprisionaba, continuó manteniéndola en posición, y de inmediato procedió a devorar, con salvajes caricias de su boca, aquel sexo palpitante y sensible que lo había recibido… La sintió colapsar intensamente un minuto después.

…

**Sengoku. Siglo XVI. Japón.**

Fue en una mañana resplandeciente y con olor a rocío, una mañana de aquel verano memorable en que se reencontró con su padre, cuando Rin visitó por primera vez el pozo devorador de huesos, en compañía del doctor Kodaira y de Kagome, quien pronto viajaría de regreso a su época.

La anciana Kaede estaba ocupada con un recién nacido y Rin había estado preparando una fragante infusión de té verde con flores de jazmín. Con cierta dificultad, Rin estaba adquiriendo movimientos más precisos y menos torpes en el arte científico de cocinar y preparar decocciones, tinturas, cataplasmas, pomadas, entre otras cosas. Se veía adorable caminando por la cabaña con enormes frascos y jarrones vacíos, casi de su tamaño.

Había observado con curiosidad y alegría, después del desayuno, a su padre conversando largo y tendido con Kagome en los alrededores de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. En unos minutos, los tres se irían de pícnic al bosque de Inuyasha —quien en ese momento estaba con Miroku visitando una aldea vecina—. El pícnic era una actividad ajena a la cotidianidad de los aldeanos en el Japón feudal, y a Rin le había encantado descubrirla de la mano de Kagome.

Su padre ya le había hablado de las medidas de tiempo y la historia. De modo que Rin ya sabía en qué siglo se encontraban, en años japoneses y occidentales.

En el bosque, al compás del tránsito del sol, cuyos rayos de luz se extendían y caían sobre el follaje como hilos sagrados; entorno a la misteriosa estructura que se hundía en el suelo como una gran garganta de piedra, entre flores y mariposas; Rin supo, para su asombro y el de Kagome, que lo que hacía funcionar el pozo era una forma de magia a la que su padre usualmente insistía en llamar "tecnología". Que había sido desarrollada durante varias generaciones y había ido mejorando en el tiempo. Ese pozo era un ejemplar particular que sólo permitía el tránsito de Kagome e Inuyasha, pero existían otros diferentes.

Cuando el padre de Rin hizo uso de la palabra "tecnología", Rin lo miró con cierta confusión, no entendía muy bien la diferencia entre aquel concepto y la magia. Entonces Kagome habló.

—Bueno, en mi época la tecnología ya es algo muy común y la gente está muy familiarizada. Sería genial que pudieras verlo, Rin.

Pero el doctor Kodaira, habiendo percibido hace tiempo que villa Edo era un lugar bastante seguro para hablar de esos temas, intervino cortés y desenvueltamente.

—La verdad, Kagome, es que lo que se conoce en el siglo XX como "tecnología" dista enormemente de lo que creó esto —dijo refiriéndose al pozo. La pequeña Rin observó a su padre intensamente mientras servía el té, con los ojos brillantes y la boca entreabierta —En tu época, el común de las personas piensa que la tecnología es algo _externo _al ser humano, algo tangible de lo que se depende —. El rostro de Kodaira se oscureció de repente —Te sorprendería saber que hay diversos entes de poder interesados en que las masas vean la tecnología siempre de esa forma, como una parafernalia para seres indefensos e insignificantes. Pero en siglos posteriores, la tecnología se va transformando en algo mucho más _vivo_.

Kagome compuso lentamente una expresión de desconcierto y se quedó de pronto inmóvil, con la mirada perdida, como si estuviese recordando algo.

Kodaira sonrió satisfecho. Tenía confianza en que Kagome recordaría pronto.

Rin supo ese día muchas cosas que cambiarían su vida para siempre. Supo que ella y su familia venían de un futuro distante, pero mucho más distante que el siglo XX, la época de Kagome-sama. Y más tarde, en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras contemplaba con su padre la vastedad del cielo con sus millones de estrellas, seguía pareciéndole que aquello que él llamaba "tecnología" se parecía mucho a la magia.

...

_Cuatro años después..._

A sus doce años de edad, Rin se movía de allá para acá, llena de energía, en la cabaña del bosque.

Había estado colaborando con un proyecto de promoción cultural, mientras su padre trabajaba en sus experimentos.

Pronto viajarían para encontrarse con unos amigos de su padre. Y luego se reunirían todos con unos comerciantes y un grupo de monjes influyentes para consolidar la publicación y difusión de varios libros.

Rin sonrió alegremente al considerar que un período como el Sengoku, azotado por las guerras, pudiera estar llenándose de efervescencia cultural. Tenía la ilusión de que pudieran asegurar, especialmente, la publicación de una compilación de poemas y canciones populares. Los había recopilado hablando con diversas personas y haciendo su registro por escrito —ya sabía escribir en diversos estilos, dominaba el inglés y podía leer razonablemente bien el chino clásico.

A Rin le era fácil conversar con gente de todas clases —varios _yokai _incluidos— porque era empática y desenvuelta, siempre había alguien que se abría con ella, así encontró varios tesoros del folclore y del sentir de la época. Hasta Inuyasha y Shippo le suministraron canciones populares que ellos conocían.

Miroku y Kagome también la habían apoyado mucho. El monje era poco ortodoxo —Rin soltó una risita al recordar cómo Sango lo reñía —y con el tiempo, había demostrado "flexibilidad" ideológica, además de algunos intereses culturales. Kagome la orientaba y ayudaba con las cosas que estaban fuera de su alcance por su corta edad.

Entonces Rin se asomó por una de las ventanas, de pronto melacólica, y miró hacia la aldea. Su mirada de chocolate abarcó los verdes campos, las pequeñas viviendas y los sembradíos donde muchas niñas de su edad hacían vida. También pensó en las niñas y jóvenes de la nobleza. Aunque tenía un corazón tolerante y respetuoso, la vida de la mayoría de las mujeres en el siglo XVI se le parecía a una pintura, linda y fea a la vez, cuyos marcos comenzaban a cerrarse en torno a ella y la estaban dejando en un espacio que le quedaba cada vez más pequeño.

Rin era cálida y cercana, pero vivía en un mundo aparte, rodeada de adultos y de sus amigos _yokai_. No estaba realmente integrada a la sociedad feudal. Existían _yokai _y humanos que la rechazaban y discriminaban por igual, por ser humana o por ser "rara", en cada caso. Incluso estaban ellos, los enemigos de su familia y del gran proyecto.

Salió de la cabaña y se recostó contra un árbol, pensando justamente en eso: el proyecto, con todas sus implicaciones. Ella y su padre debían viajar de vez en cuando. Hasta ahora ella sólo lo había hecho espacialmente, pero su padre le había explicado que un día también viajarían en el tiempo, como lo hicieron cuando ella era pequeña, para venir a la era feudal, desde el futuro. Dejarían el siglo XVI y no volverían.

Su corazón se sintió dolorosamente oprimido. A Sesshomaru-sama no le gustaba que ella viajara. Eso siempre era motivo de roces entre el _daiyokai _y su padre. Eso, entre otras cosas, sacaba a relucir el conflicto de autoridades que ambos tenían sobre ella.

Rin sabía bien que su padre estaba muy agradecido con Sesshomaru-sama por haberla salvado y protegido. Su padre era divertido y generoso con los demás. Era digno de una gran admiración. Pero como muchos grandes hombres, también tenía su lado oscuro, tal vez propio de su genialidad. Tenía su propia manera de hacer las cosas, una manera de razonar muy particular y una afiladísima inteligencia. A veces podía ser tan rebelde, distante e insolente como un niño malo y no le importaba que el resto del mundo no pudiera ir a su ritmo. La estupidez lo irritaba sobremanera, y cuando personas arrogantes pretendían imponérsele y agotaban su paciencia, él no los convencía, los aplastaba con su lógica y sus conocimientos.

Una noche, Rin le había hablado a su padre con gran devoción sobre Sesshomaru. A Kodaira le pareció que ella lo amaba como a un salvador todopoderoso y la miró con severa agudeza.

— Si bien es cierto que él te salvó, Rin; debes tener por seguro que tú también lo salvaste a él.

Rin lo miró intimidada y algo sorprendida.

Entonces él se sentó frente a ella y la miró con esa profunda bondad que la conmovía tanto. La tomó de las manos y le dijo unas muy misteriosas palabras que ella nunca olvidaría.

—Así como él te ha ayudado y protegido, un día tú también lo ayudarás a él. Le harás un bien inconmensurable y eso te hará muy feliz.

Ambos intercambiaron sonrisas luminosas y llenas de complicidad. Entonces Kodaira le dijo con un guiño:

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Rin abrazándolo.

Rin recordó esa conversación sentada junto al árbol. Consideró el tamaño de sus responsabilidades. Se puso las manos en el corazón y pidió, como una vez hiciera ante una estrella fugaz, que siempre pudiera estar unida a su señor, a pesar del tiempo, el espacio y las circunstancias.

…

_Tres años después..._

Llovía pesadamente. La música del agua y su olor penetrante llenaban densamente el paisaje.

Inuyasha estaba de pie, en la entrada de su cabaña, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Miraba insistentemente hacia el bosque, hacia la cabaña de Rin. Kagome se asomó detrás de él. Esperaban a alguien.

De pronto, divisaron a Kohaku que se aproximaba entre la lluvia.

Cuando llegó hasta ellos les dijo con desgano:

—Dice que no se preocupen por ella, que todo está bien y... quiere estar sola.

Inuyasha se hizo a un lado para que el joven entrara, miró hacia la cabaña e hizo un gesto de reprobación con la cabeza.

Con quince años de edad, Rin conocía bien las barreras sociales y culturales que estaban en juego, conocía a su señor. Su padre y el propio Inuyasha se lo habían advertido. Pero una cosa era estar clara en que algo podía pasar, y otra cosa era vivirlo. Se sentía indefensa.

Una parte de su mente y de su corazón comprendían, la otra parte se revelaba y se rehusaba a aceptar.

Arrodillada en medio de la cabaña, Rin contempló la furia del clima. Un fajo de pergaminos y una pluma reposaban en sus manos. Utilizaría el tiempo que le quedaba en el Sengoku para escribir un _makura no soshi_. Allí recopilaría sus experiencias, su cotidianidad, sus pensamientos y todo lo que sentía.

Además de la noticia de ese día, supo por Jaken-sama, que Sesshomaru no volvería en un año. La estaba dejando bien cuidada, abastecida y con muchos regalos. Por primera vez, tanta generosidad la hizo sonreír, pero con tristeza.

Respiró profundo, se pasó una mano por los ojos y comenzó a escribir.

…

_Un año después..._

Apenas sintió el feroz golpe en la tierra, en plena noche, Inuyasha salió de su cabaña caminando firmemente y con su espada en la mano, ya tenía una idea aproximada de qué diablos pasaba. De pronto, sintió los dedos de Kagome en su brazo y volteó a mirarla. Ella lo miraba con los labios apretados, con expresión de advertencia y de angustia. Él enroló los ojos y dijo con resignación:

—Sí, sí, tenemos que ser prudentes y no intervenir si no es necesario, para no empeorar las cosas.

Kagome lo miró fijamente y acto seguido, le echó los brazos al cuello para apretarlo.

—Sí, sí —dijo él con tedio, pero devolviéndole el abrazo. Y de inmediato se pusieron en marcha hacia el lugar de dónde había venido el estruendo… de donde provenían el _youki_ y el olor de Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha y Kagome observaron desde lejos la figura espectral e imponente del _daiyokai_ aproximándose a la vivienda de Rin. Estaba lleno de ira, con un papel arrugado y quemado en un puño. Jaken caminando a distancia, detrás de él, con cara de pánico. Kagome pensó que tal vez era una suerte que el doctor Kodaira estuviese de viaje y no volvería hasta el día siguiente.

Ambos vieron a Rin salir al claro del bosque desde su cabaña, caminando con modestia, pero totalmente erguida.

—Rin tiene cojones, tengo que admitirlo —gruñó Inuyasha.

—Shhhh —dijo Kagome, trantando de concentrarse en la escena. Si no hubiese estado tan preocupada por Rin, habría reído ante el comentario. Sabía que Inuyasha estaba orgulloso de Rin y que disfrutaba verla plantándole cara a su hermano mayor.

…

Cuando Rin se aproximó a su señor enfurecido, bajo el cielo nocturno, despacio y sin titubear, no pudo dejar de mirarlo con amor.

Ella sabía.

Él era un ser insondable y sobrenatural, lleno de misterios y de poder; pero al mismo tiempo era un noble del siglo XVI, un hombre del Sengoku; no-humano, obviamente; pero un hombre al fin y al cabo… que a veces, pensaba y decidía como tal.

Cuando se animó a mirarlo a los ojos, mantuvo en mente que él había querido ser justo con ella, la quería en su vida.

El hecho de que él la quería a su manera, y muy probablemente la amaba, era tan cierto como el hecho de que el siglo XVI ya no se ajustaba a ella. Tan cierto como que un año antes, él se había unido con una _daiyokai _de purísimo linaje y estaba esperando un hijo.

…

_Buenas noches, queridas lectoras :)_

_Por favor, no se enfaden hasta conocer el punto de vista de Sesshomaru sobre esta situación._

_Todavía tengo mucho que decir y revelar._

_Es primera vez que escribo contenido sexual en una historia y que escribo sobre lo que imagino que debe ser el olor de Rin para Sesshomaru._

_Este es el capítulo más largo de este fic, estoy deshidratada xD_

_**Curiosidades:**__En la vida real, el Sengoku con todas sus guerras tuvo, paradógicamente, un importante florecimiento cultural y comercial. _

_El Kanginshu, compilación que mencioné en el capítulo pasado, fue hecha en el siglo XVI por una persona desconocida, también en la vida real. En mi historia se la estoy atribuyendo a Rin y a todos los personajes que la ayudaron :)_

_De corazón espero que hayan tenido una buena lectura._

_Aprecio mucho sus comentarios y que se pasen por aquí. Las tengo muy presentes 3_

_Hasta muy pronto ;)_


	20. Chapter 20

_Los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan y Sunrise studios. No recibo remuneración alguna por utilizarlos en mi trama, sólo lecturas y reviews._

_..._

"El gran objetivo de la educación no es el conocimiento, sino la acción". Herbert Spencer.

...

—… Y luego él dice que _yo_ soy el animal.

—¡Inuyasha! —masculló Kagome mirándolo con ojos desorbitados.

—… Pero entonces _él_ viene y se coge a una mujer en un lugar público.

—¡INUYASHA!

Inuyasha se tumbó en la cámara principal de la cueva desenfadadamente y con los brazos entrelazados detrás de su cabeza; mientras Kagome, arrodillada frente a él, miraba escandalizada a su alrededor con los puños apretados y con ganas de callarlo cuanto antes.

—… Aunque tampoco soy "un santo" —dijo Inuyasha de repente agarrándola de las caderas y tumbándola de espaldas en un segundo, con una sonrisa bribona.

Kagome estaba angustiada de que alguien pudiera estar mirando o escuchando. Le preocupaba Yu, sobretodo. De modo que lo sujetó con fuerza por los hombros y lo miró con un fuego demoníaco en los ojos antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

Inuyasha se detuvo y la miró con cautela, consciente del peligro. Kagome era delicada y femenina, pero su intenso genio era de cuidado. Más de una vez, él había pensado en las grandes locuras de la vida, como la de darle una compañera que podía ponerse tan endemoniada como él. Los dos juntos podían producir una explosión nuclear… y no solamente en el sentido sexual.

Ambos se miraron largamente.

Kagome estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que él. Reflexionó que sus constantes encontronazos los habían ido acercando más, en lugar de distanciarlos. Y aunque siempre serían _ellos_, las peleas se habían hecho menos acaloradas y menos frecuentes conforme el tiempo pasaba y su relación maduraba. Su madre y Kaede le habían dicho que eso ocurriría eventualmente.

Entonces ambos escucharon pasos que se aproximaban y vieron entrar a Yu en el recinto.

Kagome vio con alivio que el joven llevaba puestos unos enormes audífonos y tenía su atención puesta en un objeto grande y pesado que transportaba entre sus manos antes de colocarlo con cuidado a un lado de la cámara. Era un _koto_ de unos dos metros de longitud y trece cuerdas.

Antes de incorporarse y disponerse a ayudar con los preparativos para el almuerzo, Kagome consideró que Yu no había mostrado interés en comer en todo el día. Cuando le preguntó horas antes si tenía hambre, Yu había permanecido sentado con el pichón rescatado en las manos y no había emitido ninguna respuesta.

El joven tanteó el recién resucitado instrumento con sus manos y con una mirada atenta, como saludándolo. Pulsó algunas cuerdas y reajustó sus audífonos, como haciendo una prueba y comenzó a tocar. La melodía era más intensa y acuática que las que había interpretado con su flauta.

Inuyasha permaneció sentado con la espalda muy recta y la mirada perdida en el suelo, sus ojos llenos de una móvil claridad. La música de Yu no dejaba indiferente a nadie.

Kagome se arrodilló lentamente en una de las tupidas alfombras y observó al joven con fascinación y tristeza. Yu vivía abstraído e indiferente casi totalmente respecto a sus necesidades físicas, sin embargo su _youki _parecía mantenerlo inmaculado desde la punta de las uñas hasta la última hebra de cabello. Yu tenía siglos, literalmente, estudiando música e instrumentos de forma mayormente autodidacta. Sus virtuosos dedos se movían con fuerza y agilidad. Acometía las notas por instinto, pero su consciencia madurada de los sonidos lo hacía creador de un mundo paralelo. La soledad de Yu, con su oscuridad y sus carencias, estaba llena de vida interior.

…

Rin sintió agua a su alrededor. Tenía mucho sueño. Rayos de sol entibiaban su piel mientras reposaba contra una roca de río. Abrió un poco los ojos y notó que el agua le daba por los hombros. Su cuerpo se encontraba en un denso letargo.

Pocos metros más allá, pudo ver a su excelso monstruo saliendo del agua, completamente expuesto. Sin rastros de pudor, incomodidad o simple modestia, el _daiyokai _caminó en silencio hacia la orilla para vestirse.

Rin decidió moverse cautelosamente, necesitaba sentir el agua en su rostro por un momento. Al desplazarse para sumergirse, sintió un leve entumecimiento en sus miembros y un moderado dolor de vientre. Se asomó a la superficie, con las aguas resplandecientes a la altura del mentón y quedó de espaldas a Sesshomaru. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en el brillo silencioso que desprendían las hojas de un almendrón.

Estaba segura. No tenía que mirarlo para saber que toda la atención del _daiyokai _estaba enfocada en ella. Estaba escuchándola, atento a su olor… hasta podía sentir fugazmente aquella mirada indescifrable sobre ella.

Pensó en el consejo que le diera Kagome un rato antes, ese mismo día, sobre no juzgar precipitadamente. Así que, llena de preguntas, decidió darle tiempo al tiempo y resistió la tentación de juzgarlo a él, y a ella misma, por todo lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos. Respiró profundo y optó por salir del agua.

Cuando ya estaba terminando de vestirse. Sus ojos se encontraron con la misteriosa botella.

Recordó aquella época, en el Sengoku, cuando tenía trece años y probó, bajo la supervisión de Kaede, distintas hierbas, diversos destilados, para dar con lo que su intuitiva compresión de los sabores le decía que podía ser "agradable" para los _yokai;_ bueno… para uno, en particular.

Utilizó únicamente métodos tradicionales de la época para la preparación. Quería que el resultado fuese rústico y elegante a la vez. Después de varios intentos, sabía que casi tenía la receta (o como su papá prefería llamarla: la _fórmula_) completa, pero le faltaba algo. No sabía a quién pedirle ayuda porque la opinión de los humanos no le servía de mucho. Inuyasha era un glotón y le gustaba casi TODO lo que ella preparaba, a Shippo no le gustaban los sabores astringentes. Entonces, una lucecita se prendió en su mente y le mostró primero a las personas que podían ayudarle: Jinenji y su madre. Segundo, el ingrediente que podía dar y daría la nota final: la _sennensouberry,_ planta de los mil años o planta milenaria.

Recordó la visita.

En varias oportunidades, RIn y Kagome habían visitado a Jinenji, quien las recibía siempre con su carácter amable y refrescante; así como a su anciana madre, quien pese a sus años, derrochaba lucidez y vitalidad.

Entonces, como hiciera años atrás en aquella misma cabaña para salvar a Jaken-sama, Rin preguntó a los expertos por la planta milenaria.

La anciana se levantó de su asiento, se le acercó y la miró fijamente, con los ojos entornados.

Jinenji las observó alternativamente y se apresuró a preguntar: —¿Alguno de tus amigos está envenenado?

Un poco sorprendida por el escrutinio de la anciana, Rin respondió:

—No. Estoy preparando una… una bebida. Son el sabor y el olor de la planta lo que me intere…

—¿Qué edad tienes tú? — la interrumpió la anciana firmemente y traspasándola con la mirada.

—Yo… tengo trece, pero…

La anciana la observó con detenimiento. Le examinó las manos. Se fijó en sus caderas y en sus piernas. Después de un buen rato, sentenció:

—Mmm, todavía estás intacta. Eres, en definitiva, precoz para algunas cosas… y para otras, no.

Tomó a Rin del mentón. La observó un poco más y entonces… su rostro se suavizó, formó una sonrisa y murmuró, como había hecho hace años en aquella ocasión:

—Yo era como tú –-. Su mirada era brillante y traviesa. Entonces regresó a su asiento y dijo a Rin que los olores y sabores ya no eran su fuerte, pero que Jinenji tenía un gran don para eso y le sería de más utilidad.

Jinenji se aproximó esta vez a Rin y le dijo con su voz calma y su mirada luminiscente:

—Parece que estás probando algo nuevo. Para mí será un gusto ayudarte esta vez .

Jinenji les confirmó la locación de la planta —la misma de la vez anterior— y se ofreció, esta vez, para ir por ella de inmediato. Las chicas insistieron en que no era necesario. Con ayuda de Sango, Kagome y Kirara, fue menos difícil recolectar la planta en aquel barranco peligroso.

Mientras Rin y Jinenji trabajaban en un destilado complejo, pero rápido, la anciana los observaba sin decir palabra.

Cuando la bebida estuvo lista, Jinenji procedió a hacer la degustación. Rin lo miró ansiosa apretando sus manos frente al pecho.

—Debo admitir que ya era interesante sin la planta milenaria, ...pero ahora lo es mucho más. Creo que es brillante.

Sango y Kagome aplaudieron.

—No es justo. Yo quiero probarlo —dijo Sango haciendo un puchero.

Rin dio un par de saltitos en el aire, por la emoción. Podía tener esperanzas ahora de complacer el difícil paladar de su señor.

Agradecida, Rin obsequió a Jinenji y su madre con espléndidas conservas y varias bebidas, incluyendo una botella de la nueva creación.

Justo antes de irse. La anciana se aproximó a Rin, miró cautelosamente alrededor y le dijo en voz muy baja algo que ella nunca olvidaría; tampoco Kagome.

—La planta milenaria tiene cuatro efectos: uno en los _yokai _y tres en seres humanos.

Rin la miró con sorpresa. Siempre se dijo que la planta servía solamente para curar el envenenamiento en los _yokai._

La anciana continuó.

—Esos efectos se darán siempre, en circunstancias específicas. Y no importan la dosis, la combinación o el procedimiento al que la sometas, siempre producirá esos efectos…

Eso también era increíble; las dosis, el procedimiento y la combinación siempre eran importantes.

—Es segura de usar y te protegerá. El efecto te durará 27 días. Ni uno más, ni uno menos; no importa si vuelves a tomarla antes de que se cumpla el ciclo; tampoco importará en qué momento de _tu ciclo_ empieces a tomarla. Nadie, nadie habla abiertamente sobre el uso de esa planta en humanos y yo sería discreta al respecto, si fuera tú —. La anciana la miró con un aire misterioso y con una empatía que Rin sólo comprendió tiempo después.

En los alrededores de la cascada, en el presente, Rin miraba la botella sumida en sus recuerdos, cuando Sesshomaru, pulcramente vestido, se posicionó frente a ella. Sintió la firme mano levantarle el mentón para mirarla. Poderosos ojos la estudiaban con cuidado. En medio de su aturdimiento, Rin habría jurado que una minúscula brizna de preocupación se asomó por un segundo en la mirada solemne y dorada. Pasaron algunos minutos, y entonces Rin sintió que Sesshomaru ponía en sus manos un objeto. Era un pequeño herbario.

Rin observó con anhelo inusitado las láminas de madera, las pequeñas muestras de plantas delicadamente secas y varias anotaciones a mano que estaban llenando su corazón de emoción y sus ojos de lágrimas.

Se detuvo en las últimas páginas, ante una primorosa muestra de la _sennensouberry_. Las notas que la acompañaban explicaban hechos antropológicos asociados con la planta, en grupos humanos anteriores al siglo I en Japón. También hablaba de los efectos que Rin ahora conocía: Antídoto (sólo en los _yokai_). Analgésico, anti-inflamatorio y anti-conceptivo (para seres humanos de sexo femenino, para usarse sólo en caso de relaciones sexuales humano-yokai).

Rin recordó por qué la madre de Jinenji era tan misteriosa respecto a la planta: las relaciones sexuales "inter-raciales" eran tema tabú en esa época y en muchas otras, así como la planificación familiar y el hecho de mantener relaciones sexuales por placer.

Rin leyó una hermosa disertación sobre la importancia de la planificación familiar y la prevención civilizada del embarazo como un derecho y un deber de individuos conscientes.

Se conmovió y comenzó a sollozar más abiertamente al leer el nombre de quien había escrito esas palabras al final del libro: Sabine Muraki. Muchos recuerdos de su madre estaban volviendo.

**Sengoku. Siglo XVI. Japón.**

Rin ya nunca sabría qué habría pasado, si todo hubiese ocurrido de otra manera.

Ahí estaban. Ella y un Sesshomaru-sama furibundo, a cielo abierto, frente a frente.

Rin pensó en las decisiones que había tomado, desde rechazar aquella propuesta hasta escribir su respuesta en el registro más humilde —conociendo bien los registros más elegantes —, lo había hecho a propósito, como protesta. Sabía que él lo sentiría así.

Antes de que alguno de los dos tuviese oportunidad de decir algo, Sesshomaru detectó el olor de dos mensajeros de su madre acercándose a ellos a toda velocidad, desde el cielo. ¡Cómo se atrevían a importunarlo en ese momento!

Los mensajeros aterrizaron cerca de ellos, se dirigieron enseguida al _daiyokai _y se postraron en reverencia.

_—_Sesshomaru-sama, la Gran Dama, su señora madre, solicita su presencia en el palacio de inmediato. Dice que es un asunto de extrema importancia y de su mayor interés —dijo uno de los mensajeros.

La ira en el daiyokai crecía peligrosamente. Las manipulaciones de su madre podían esperar. Cuando les estaba dando la espalda, uno de los guardias habló:

—Sesshomaru-sama, la Gran Dama nos ordenó que le avisáramos que se trata de su hijo.

El rostro de Jaken demostraba más pánico que nunca.

Antes de partir, Sesshomaru miró a Rin con un brillo espantoso en los ojos, como advirtiéndole que volvería. Ella le dio, a cambio, una mirada profundamente triste.

…

Lo que más le enfurecía no era sólo que no entendía –-no estaba acostumbrado a ser el idiota que no entiende — sino que, en el fondo, él _quería_ entender a Rin. Quería entender qué diablos había pasado.

Lo envenenaba la rabia de haberse expuesto al rechazo, en primer lugar.

¡Qué quería esa niña!

Cuando le ofreció un lugar importante en su vida, en su propio palacio, con comodidades y derechos que ni una princesa humana podía soñar, él sabía que sería duramente criticado, señalado y cuestionado… y no le importaba. Su propio padre, el Inu no Taisho, había vivido su relación con su humana, sin llegar a incluirla jamás en su propio entorno. Él, Sesshomaru, iba a darle la espalda a todos los convencionalismos de su estatus y no le importaba restregarle la presencia de Rin en la cara al mundo de los _daiyokai. _Él la protegería para siempre; ni su esposa, ni siquiera su propia madre podrían tocarle un solo cabello... ¡Y para ella no era suficiente!

Arrugando la nariz, recordó entonces la discusión con Inuyasha. Antes de hacerle la propuesta a Rin, su medio-hermano se enteró de su inminente matrimonio, fue a buscarlo y, de acuerdo con su costumbre, armó un escándalo.

—¡Idiota! ¡Las mujeres del futuro le dan mucha importancia a la exclusividad y a otras cosas!... ¡Jah, que te lo digo yo! ¡Tú te casas por tus intereses, yo sé por qué lo haces!, ¡y crees que le estás ofreciendo el paraíso a Rin, ¿verdad?! ¡Pero Rin no va a aceptar esa mierda!

Su mirada se endureció mientras volaba camino al palacio de su madre. Claro que él tenía sus intereses. Inuyasha había dado a entender que él había traicionado su nexo con Rin y eso le irritaba más de lo debido. ¿Qué tenían que ver su matrimonio y su relación con Rin?

Se sentía con derecho a preservar en el tiempo algo que consideraba, todavía, muy valioso: su linaje.

Era su deseo contribuir con la estirpe de los _daiyokai_ y darle al mundo al menos un demonio completo, la más pura expresión del poder sobre la tierra, patrimonio de su sangre para la eternidad.

Desde su perspectiva, eso no cambiaba en nada lo que fuera que existiese entre él y la humana.

Nadie podía negarle el derecho a preservar el gran legado sanguíneo de sus ancestros; ni Inuyasha, ni Rin.

¿Por qué casarse o tener hijos tenía que estar asociado con la atracción o el apego? Nada le parecía más absurdo.

Sin embargo, cuando pisó el palacio de su madre, un silencio tenebroso le dio la bienvenida.

Caminó por pasillos en penumbras.

En una amplia cámara con luces muy tenues, un grupo de desconocidos lo esperaban junto a su madre. Eran médicos y sanadores.

Los _yokai _sanadores se veían favorecidos por sus agudos sentidos y su gran poder para saber, por ejemplo, la situación de un individuo en gestación desde los primeros meses. Todos los rostros que su fría mirada recorrió, eran de sabios reputados entre los _daiyokai, _con méritos comprobados. No obstante, sólo su madre tuvo el valor de encararlo para decirle lo que él tenía que saber.

En cuestión de minutos, aquella información lo fue dejando solo en la más densa oscuridad, se vio ante un vacío como el que sintiera ante el cuerpo sin vida de Rin, años atrás, en el inframundo.

Su hijo, que llevaba menos de dos meses en el vientre de su madre, no se estaba desarrollando bien; y si lograba nacer, presentaría varios problemas de salud.

Su gran proyecto, el heredero de su patrimonio vital, su primogénito, todas esas palabras perdían sentido vertiginosamente… Su hijo, viviría como mucho lo que podía durar la infancia de un niño humano.

…

Dos días después, mientras permanecía Inmóvil y ausente en una amplia terraza, frente al vasto cielo violeta de un atardecer, sumergido en pensamientos oscuros y terribles, lo inesperado tocó a su puerta.

No podía creer lo que su olfato le decía.

En seguida, su madre le condujo secreta y solemnemente hasta un pequeño salón donde les esperaba una visita.

El doctor Kodaira habló con calma:

—Estoy aquí para ayudarle, Sesshomaru-sama. Estoy familiarizado con el problema que se les ha presentado y tengo mucho tiempo trabajando en su solución.

Aquel humano no podía ser más extraño. Se estaba refiriendo al problema de su hijo. Lo escrutó con sus ojos feroces, así como al resto de la habitación. La expresión de su madre era ilegible. Decidió entonces inquirir con su voz grave y profunda:

–-¿Cuál solución?

Como respuesta, Kodaira se dio vuelta indicando la solución con su mirada.

A Sesshomaru su olfato no lo engañaba, sabía desde antes que ella estaba allí, pero aun así, le sorprendió ver a Rin salir tímidamente de una habitación contigua y presentarse ante ellos; pálida, nerviosa y con los ojos brillantes. Kodaira la señalaba a ella como la solución.

…

Feliz día del Padre, para ustedes.

**Curiosidades:** 1) Antiguamente, el _koto_ se utilizaba no sólo en las cortes, sino también en actos rituales y "mágicos". 2) Siempre me pareció muy "curiosa" esa conversación entre Rin y la madre de Jinenji en el capítulo 96 de la serie, cuando Jaken se envenena, creo que tiene mucho sub-texto. 3) En varias culturas y en distintas épocas, el matrimonio es un pacto que no contempla el amor, al menos no _a priori_ (o sea, antes de casarse). Y en diversas circunstancias, estaba "socialmente aceptado" que un hombre poderoso tomara bajo su protección a más de una mujer convirtiéndolas en sus esposas, concubinas, etc. (No me gusta, pero es algo que todavía ocurre en algunas regiones).

Creo que hay mucha información nueva en este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias siempre, siempre, por pasar por aquí y leer.

Millones de gracias por consentirme y malcriarme xD con sus comentarios y sus PMs, los atesoro.

Un abrazo para las lectoras de siempre y otro, para las más nuevas ;)

Hasta la próxima entrega :)

Necesito decir esto:

NO AL MALTRATO ANIMAL y BASTA DE IMPUNIDAD.


	21. Chapter 21

_Los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan y Sunrise studios. No recibo remuneración alguna por utilizarlos en mi trama, sólo lecturas y reviews._

…

_Flores del cerezo, _

_flores del cerezo que cubren todo el campo, _

_tan lejos como llega la vista. _

_¿Se trata de niebla o de nubes? Perfume bajo el sol del alba. _

_Flores del cerezo, _

_flores del cerezo que cubren el cielo primaveral, _

_tan lejos como llega la vista. _

_¿Se trata de niebla o de nubes? Perfume en el aire. _

_¡Ven ahora, ven! ¡Admirémoslas por fin!_

Canción folclórica tradicional japonesa, compuesta durante el período Edo para niños que aprendían a tocar el _koto._ Su letra tomó la forma que se conoce hoy en día en el período Meiji.

...

De regreso hacia la cueva, con el cabello mojado, envuelta en sus ropas, Rin caminó entre los verdes, azules, amarillos y anaranjados del bosque; acariciada por el sol; sumergida en sus pensamientos y conmovida; con la botella de cristal en una mano y el herbario de su madre entre los brazos, junto a su corazón.

Rin puso su mirada en la imponente espalda del _daiyokai, _quien caminaba en silencio frente a ella; miró la estela centelleante de su melena plateada. ¿Por qué Sesshomaru tenía el herbario de su madre? ¿Cómo lo había conseguido?

No lograba reunir todos los trozos de información que pertenecían a su madre en su mente. La sentía cerca y lejos a la vez.

No obstante, en medio de su desconcierto, la emoción la despertaba, se sentía más consciente de sí misma y cada vez más en contacto con quien realmente era.

Ambos atravesaron el pasadizo de rocas bordeado por cortinajes de agua que constituía la entrada a la cueva. Antes de entrar a la primera cámara, el _daiyokai _le cedió el paso elegantemente con la intención de mirarla pasar, con sutil atención.

Al verlos entrar, Kagome no podía dejar de reparar en el aspecto de Rin: los labios un poco hinchados, los ojos y la punta de la nariz ligeramente enrojecidos, la mirada brillante y un caminar algo diferente. Se sintió más aliviada al ver y reconocer la botella que Rin llevaba en su mano. Miró de soslayo a Inuyasha, quien se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y una expresión vigilante.

Nadie habló durante el almuerzo, pero el silencio era elocuente.

De vez en cuando, Rin levantaba la mirada y se encontraba con un dorado profundo en aquellos ojos misteriosos que la estudiaban.

Con las mejillas coloradas, se dispuso a servirle al _daiyokai _una copa de agua fresca, pero la intensa mirada sobre ella se lo hacía muy difícil.

Así transcurrió la tarde.

Cuando Rin observaba el herbario nostálgicamente, sintió a Inuyasha y Kagome aproximarse a ella.

—Rin, Inuyasha tiene algo que decirte —dijo Kagome.

Inuyasha miró el herbario un momento antes de decir:

—Yo la conocí en el Sengoku, a Sabine-sama… y a tu padre también.

Rin apretó el herbario entre sus manos y lo miró ansiosa.

Con un atardecer de oro y rosa, el sol se despedía hasta el próximo día fuera de la cueva. Los tres procedieron a sentarse en el abrigo fresco y silencioso que los rodeaba en la entrada de la cueva.

—Sé que fue la única que trató a mi madre con naturalidad, y hasta como una amiga, después de que yo nací —después de tanto tiempo, a Inuyasha todavía le afectaba hablar de su infancia y de su madre, pese a la hosquedad de su postura y de su voz.

—Mi mamá era de la nobleza, así que después de haber sido "deshonrada" por un _mononoke _perdió muchos de sus privilegios y se le permitió por "caridad" seguir viviendo en el palacio conmigo, mientras no molestáramos a nadie —. Inuyasha contó todo poniendo notas de evidente desprecio en cada palabra.

—Toda esa "caridad" le salió muy cara, nadie en ese palacio la dejó nunca olvidar que estaba "sucia", en especial por haber dado a luz algo como yo… ¡Jah! Su padre y sus hermanos hacían lo que les daba la puta gana, tuvieron un montón de hijos bastardos humanos regados por ahí y nunca tuvieron que responder por eso, pero a mi mamá le aplicaron todo el peso de su moral de mierda. No esperaron ni un día a que su cuerpo se enfriara cuando ella murió para expulsarme. ¡Jeh! Pudieron ahorrarse la molestia porque yo ya estaba listo para irme. Sólo permanecí ahí por ella, mientras estaba viva.

Rin y Kagome estaban tristes. Inuyasha miró a su alrededor; necesitaba un trago.

—Cuando yo me enfadaba, ella me llamaba, me miraba a los ojos y me decía que debíamos estar agradecidos, porque podíamos estar mucho peor… y era verdad. Mi mamá podía haber terminado en una choza de alguna aldea miserable, corriendo peligro y pasando hambre —a Rin se le contrajo el estómago—. Así que soportó todas las injusticias con dignidad, hasta su muerte.

Kagome entendió de nuevo por qué Inuyasha se había solidarizado tanto con Rin. Él no era sofisticado, ni mucho menos, pero era consciente de las injusticias sociales porque él y su madre las habían vivido. Él mejor que nadie conocía la discriminación, lo "universal" que podía ser, porque la había encontrado en el mundo humano y en el de los _yokai. _En una era de guerras y violencia, las mujeres eran "menos valiosas" en todos los estratos sociales. Y a Inuyasha le afectaba, no porque fuera culto o muy moderno, sino por su solidaridad con su madre, por su buen corazón.

—Pero hubo alguien que la ayudó mucho. Una dama muy joven y extraña que aparecía de vez en cuando, sola o con su esposo —Kagome ayudó a Rin para servirle a Inuyasha algo de beber, mientras ambas lo miraban expectantes.

—No sé hasta qué punto ella tenía influencia, pero hablaba con todo el mundo… ¡y lo más sorprendente es que la escuchaban!, o parecían escucharla. Mucho tiempo después, supe que era tu mamá, Rin. No se me olvida: Un día yo estaba jugando con una pelota y oí a unos guardias que estaban en corro golpeando a un muchacho. Me acerqué y la vi aparecer no sé de dónde. Ella los enfrentó. ¡Ho! ¡Mierda! Los tipos estaban idiotizados por la sorpresa. ¡No podían creer que esa mujer tan delicada les estuviera hablando así!… Lo primero que yo pensé fue: "Esa señora está loca, se va a meter en un lío". Pero ahora que lo pienso… había alguna estrategia allí. Ella estaba furiosa, pero hablaba con una extraña precisión que sólo yo notaba por mi oído. Levantaba la voz en los momentos exactos, movía las manos con énfasis, los señalaba de repente… sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no sé cómo.

Kagome se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensando en lo que Inuyasha había dicho. A Rin también le timbró algo en la mente.

—Como si nada, ayudó al caído a levantarse y mientras lo conducía para que lo curaran, me miró y me sonrió —Inuyasha parpadeó varias veces con sus grandes ojos dorados, más redondeados y menos filosos que los de Sesshomaru— Sonreía como tú, Rin; dejaba a todo el mundo encandilado —Rin miró al suelo halagada, sonriendo tímidamente—. Aunque tú te pareces más, físicamente, a tu papá.

—La vi ayudar discretamente a ciertas mujeres que eran condenadas o rechazadas por la sociedad, mujeres humildes enfermas o abandonadas por sus familias. Daba asistencia por igual a las concubinas, las sacerdotisas y las damas de la nobleza. Hasta Kaede la conoció.

Rin pasó sus dedos delicadamente por las —ahora plastificadas— notas antropológicas en el herbario de su madre.

—Fue ella quién le enseñó a mi madre cómo alimentarme. ¡Jeh! Había unas viejas locas en el palacio que le aconsejaban alimentarme sólo con sangre y cabezas de animales… cosas por el estilo y hasta peores.

Inuyasha bebió un poco y continuó.

—Pasé muchos años sin verla. Pero el día en que mi mamá murió, ella apareció ante mí. Me sorprendió que casi no había envejecido. Me miró y me dijo: "Inuyasha, tú nunca serás menos que nadie, ya eres el protagonista de tu historia y un día serás el héroe de muchos. No lo olvides."... Sé que no soy ningún héroe, pero siempre recuerdo lo que me dijo.

—Claro que eres un héroe —dijo Kagome seriamente y Rin asintió mostrando estar de acuerdo con ella.

—Ella me dijo que tenía que irse, pero que volvería en un par de días y me ayudaría, para que yo no quedara desamparado. Nos pusimos de acuerdo para encontrarnos dos días después en un lugar secreto, en el bosque.

Inuyasha adoptó una expresión sombría. Rin sintió escalofríos. Kagome sabía perfectamente que Inuyasha sí quedó desamparado por muchos años después de que Izayoi murió, así que algo tenía que haber salido mal.

—Cuando llegué al lugar acordado estaba anocheciendo. De pronto, pude olfatear a unos tipos armados con ropa extraña y a Sabine-sama. Estaban tratando de matarla.

A Rin le temblaron los labios y se llevó las manos al rostro.

—Yo aparentaba nueve años y me les enfrenté, pero no podía con todos. De repente, de la nada apareció tu padre, Rin. Tenía un objeto extraño en la mano. Todo fue muy rápido. La tomó del brazo y apenas alcancé a escucharla gritar: "¡Huye, Inuyasha. Huye! Ambos desaparecieron en la oscuridad… No tuve más remedio que huir. No entendí, en aquel momento, por qué no me habían llevado con ellos. Muchos años después, cuando buscábamos los fragmentos de la perla, supe por la anciana Kaede que ellos habían vuelto al período feudal, a otra aldea, con sus dos hijos pequeños, pero habían sido asesinados por supuestos bandidos.

Ahora, Rin lloraba abiertamente. Inuyasha se sentó frente a ella. La miró y le dijo:

—Lo lamento mucho Rin. Pasaron muchos años. Yo crecí y luego pasé mucho tiempo sellado en el árbol. Cuando te vi por primera vez viajando con Sesshomaru, en el Sengoku, no se me ocurrió que podías ser hija del Doctor Kodaira y Sabine-sama, algo me pareció familiar en ti, pero no lo creí posible.

Rin asintió y ambos permanecieron sentados un rato, compartiendo en silencio la pérdida y la incertidumbre que ambos conocían.

De pronto, un sonido puro y majestuoso comenzó a esparcirse en la atmósfera como un perfume delicado, como de miles de flores de cerezo. La melodía era sutil y no invadía ni incordiaba, pero era imposible de ignorar y tenía inmanente una fuerza transformadora. Rin comenzó a respirar con más facilidad y miró al interior de la cueva. Los tres entraron despacio a la cámara y miraron al fondo… Yu interpretaba _Sakura._

Frente a la profunda mirada de Sesshomaru, Yu obsequió a Rin con su mirada magenta, sin dejar de tocar el _koto. _Usualmente, a Yu no le era posible abstraerse, hacer contacto visual o concentrarse como un ser humano o un _daiyokai _normales; pero ahí estaba, contemplando el rostro lloroso de Rin y haciendo música como si sólo respirara. Ambos, Rin y Yu compartían sin duda un vínculo único y se miraban como si supieran algo que nadie más sabía. Entonces, más aliviado de lo que quería reconocer y de lo que su rostro mostraba, vio a Rin desplegar lentamente una de sus sonrisas.

Rin se permitió sentirse desintoxicada y curada desde adentro del alma, como por un poder de otro mundo.

Horas más tarde, un poco antes de dormir. Kagome se acercó a Rin y le dijo en voz muy baja:

—Rin, no te sientas presionada, pero en algún momento tenemos que hablar...

Rin la miró con sus expresivos ojos y entendió. Las dos dijeron al unísono.

—… sobre el "proyecto Phi".

**Sengoku. Siglo XVI. Japón.**

Observar en actitud vigilante y esperar, era lo que le quedaba... por ahora. Una vez más, su intelecto intentaba atrapar el misterio que era Rin para él, pero chocaba constantemente con el muro de lo desconocido. Había ignorado demasiadas cosas por demasiado tiempo. ¿En qué estaban metidos Rin y su padre? Al parecer, había muchas personas involucradas… y no todos eran humanos.

Todo se hizo con gran discreción. Silenciosamente y con cierto recelo, él y su madre aceptaron las condiciones que Kodaira demandó de ellos para hacer su extraño trabajo. De no haber estado presionado por esa sensación tan ajena, el dolor por la vida de un hijo; algo que jamás tuvo en cuenta, que siempre despreció —como a todos los sentimientos— y nunca esperó conocer; habría luchado más por tener el control de toda esa situación. No estaba acostumbrado a no tener siempre el control. Era un hombre de acción y lo único que podía hacer ahora era esperar.

Mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, su poderosa silueta proyectada en un gran espejo de pared, envuelta en una mezcla de rayos de luz y sombras, contrastaba con su desconcierto interior.

Le habían dicho que Rin debía estar sola y concentrada. La ironía de lo que sucedía apenas comenzaba a sorprenderlo.

Su alta figura, cubierta por una estilizada y feroz armadura, montaba guardia ante una extraña puerta de color rojo oscuro. Con triste solemnidad, vio su mano temible, provista del engañoso poder de la destrucción, posarse con anhelo en la superficie de la puerta oscura… mientras él pensaba en Rin. Ella estaba adentro. Quería verla y entender qué estaba pasando. Las respuestas vendrían a él de la forma más insospechada.

Adentro, Rin miraba a través de una ventana un primoroso árbol de cerezo (_sakura_) que había sido sembrado en uno de los patios empedrados del gran palacio entre las nubes. Estaban en plena primavera y los paisajes se estaban llenando de color y de vida. Pensó en las flores de cerezo que lucían los trajes de su Sesshomaru-sama (flores que morían sin marchitarse), en lo que esas flores representaban para los nobles y para la cultura _samurai_. Al mismo tiempo pensó en la renovación de la vida, en la esperanza y en la belleza. Tomó papel y lápiz y comenzó a escribir un poema.

El proceso duró nueve días. Entonces, antes de partir, Rin y su padre se reunieron con él y su madre. Rin se adelantó con expresión tímida y radiante, para decir con su voz dulce:

—Le deseo lo mejor para su hijo, Sesshomaru-sama. Mis mejores deseos para usted y su… su familia. Escribí esto para el niño.

Acto seguido, le entregó nerviosa el poema que había escrito y él lo apretó lentamente entre sus dedos.

Sesshomaru la miraba imponente con expresión insondable. Los expertos confirmaban que el bebé estaba a salvo en el vientre de su madre. Pero él no entendía nada y eso le arruinaba cualquier satisfacción. Además sentía a Rin cada vez más lejos de él, como si estuviera despidiéndose. La ira por el rechazo de la joven estaba volviendo lentamente. La gratitud con que ella le hablaba últimamente, por alguna extraña razón, lo ofendía… él quería mucho más de ella que sólo ternura, cordialidad o gratitud. Algo en todo ese asunto no le gustaba nada.

La vio partir con su padre, y antes de que estuvieran muy lejos, sintió el olor tenue e inconfundible de sus lágrimas.

...

Una noche, después de una batalla sangrienta, decidió ir a villa Edo y confrontar a Rin. De ser necesario, la obligaría a explicarle por qué se había alejado de él.

Algo le extrañó al acercarse a su destino: el olor de Rin no estaba por ninguna parte, y olió... fuego.

Lo que vio al llegar a su destino le sorprendió: Inuyasha se batía solo en la oscuridad contra unos enemigos que él no conocía. Era humanos, pero tenían armas y ropas extrañas. La casa de Rin ardía en llamas.

Algo oprimió sus entrañas cuando se dirigió a toda velocidad a la cabaña. La buscó. No la sentía por ninguna parte.

Entonces, se dirigió a Inuyasha, quien ya estaba acabando con los últimos de los individuos que habían atacado la aldea. Cuando terminó con el último gruño:

—Malditos. Vengan todas las veces que quieran. Los estaré esperando.

—¿Dónde está Rin? —bramó Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha lo miró una expresión feroz. Estaba cansado y amargado.

—¡Se fueron al carajo! ¡Tuvieron que irse!

—¿De qué hablas? —le habló Sesshomaru impaciente, agarrándolo del cuello.

Estuvieron a punto de enfrentarse, pero Inuyasha no estaba de humor.

—¡Ella te hizo un gran favor! ¡A pesar de que le dijiste que tu sangre es mejor que la suya! —rugió Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru quería partirle la cara. Se le fue encima.

—¡Yo nunca dije eso, imbécil!

Inuyasha le dio un empujón y le gritó mientras se alejaba.

—¡Se lo dijiste con ese matrimonio arreglado! Le dijiste que tu sangre es mejor que la suya. Ponte los pantalones y asume que eso fue lo que le dijiste. ¡Y déjame en paz!

Ninguno de los dos estaba en sus cabales para hablar. No le interesaba acabar la noche matando al idiota de su medio-hermano.

Con la respiración alterada, Sesshomaru sobrevoló la aldea entera en pocos segundos. No estaban ni Rin, ni Kodaira, ni la _miko_, ni el monje, tampoco la _taijiya _con sus tres crías. ¡Qué demonios pasaba! Salvo por la cabaña de Rin, la aldea parecía ilesa.

Cuando tocó tierra, en los alrededores de la cabaña, sintió un olor curioso y se puso en guardia. Tres _yokai_ de una clase que él conocía lo esperaron en la oscuridad del bosque, armados, pero sin hostilidad. Entonces, ocurrió algo que nunca habría imaginado. Escuchó una voz femenina, dulce, humana. Le dijo que necesitaba hablar con él.

**Período Edo. Siglo XVII. Japón.**

Millones de flores de cerezo inundaban los campos en Edo.

Rin regresaba del mercado de la aldea, camino a su cabaña en el bosque. Su padre y Kagome la esperaban en un templo que estaba de camino para hacer el camino juntos.

Cuando subía por las escaleras del templo. Escuchó una maravillosa melodía. Alguien enseñaba a los niños a tocar el _koto. _Se abrió paso entre una pequeña multitud de niños y vio algo asombroso: Un niño pequeño de aspecto imposible, con cabellos rosados y ojos malva tocaba extraordinariamente y tenía a todos encantados.

Al notar su presencia, el niño la miró, se acercó a ella y le puso una flor de cerezo y un viejo papel entre las manos. A Rin le saltó el corazón al reconocer el poema que ella había escrito sobre la flor de cerezo en el palacio de la madre de Sesshomaru. El niño la miraba con una enorme sonrisa, como si la conociera desde siempre.

…

Buenas noches, lectoras y lectores :)

Mi mente estuvo muy dispersa en esta dos semanas. Espero que hayan tenido una buena lectura y les pido perdón por los gazapos, si encuentran alguno.

Ayer sábado fue Día Mundial del Cáncer y decidí dedicar este capítulo a **Millyh Clement **(le prometí esta dedicatoria cuando nos anunció que estaba enferma, hace dos meses), por su lucha contra esta enfermedad, con el deseo de que siga curándose y de que se contagie con el mensaje de vida de los cerezos.

Un millón de gracias a todas, TODAS, la personas hermosas que me apoyan con sus comentarios o sus Pms. Siempre las leo con mucha atención y atesoro todo lo que me dicen.

Mil gracias también a quienes leen y siguen mi historia silenciosamente, también les tengo muy presentes. Gracias, de corazón.

Feliz semana :)


	22. Chapter 22

_Los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan y Sunrise studios. No recibo remuneración alguna por utilizarlos en mi trama, sólo lecturas y reviews._

**_..._**

"_Nada causa más especulación que una mujer que se divierte." _

_Frase de Margaret March (Marmee) en la película __Mujercitas__ de 1994._

_..._

Pese a la creciente tensión en las relaciones entre la comunidad _yokai_ y los seres humanos, pronto tendrían todos que dejar su refugio en la cascada del aullido y continuar con sus asuntos.

Kagome observó discretamente la dinámica gestual entre Rin y el misterioso _daiyokai_. Rin estaba llena de anhelo, sus miradas estaban llenas de emoción, pero también de nervios y dudas, no sabía cómo volver atrás ni cómo avanzar en su situación con Sesshomaru. Él, por su parte, era siempre difícil de leer; en varias oportunidades lo descubrió devorando a Rin con la mirada y manteniendo su distancia al mismo tiempo, con gran elegancia. Kagome no sabía si era por consideración hacia la joven, para darle espacio, o porque Sesshomaru gustaba de sentirse en control, incluso de sus propios deseos. Kagome admitía que era impresionante que lo lograra, sobretodo después de lo que sucedió el día anterior.

Después de medir los riesgos, se dispusieron todos a salir cautelosamente del territorio de la cascada para recuperar el vehículo de Inuyasha y dirigirse de nuevo a la ciudad.

Rin se permitió llenar sus sentidos con toda la generosa magia de aquel recóndito lugar. Mientras avanzaban miró hacia atrás, como despidiéndose, con emoción y gratitud. Esperaba, de corazón, volver algún día.

Sesshomaru y Yu los verían subir al automóvil y entonces viajarían por su cuenta, como sus habilidades les permitían.

Sin imprevistos, Inuyasha y Kagome dejaron a Rin sana y salva en la puerta de su edificio. Inuyasha le insistió en que tuviera cuidado y no inventara "pendejadas" que la pusieran en peligro. Kagome le insistió en que se mantendrían comunicadas.

Con fuerza de voluntad, Rin reanudó su trabajo. Jaken supervisó varias de sus traducciones con sus correcciones iracundas y espasmódicas... normales. Volvió a dar sus clases, con la asistencia —en el transporte— de Inuyasha y de Kohaku.

A Kohaku no le gustó nada el rumbo violento que estaba tomando la movida de los _yokai, _en las zonas rurales. En el peor de los casos podía tomar una forma genocida. Esperaba que no.

A pesar de que Rin se estaba desempeñando bien en sus asuntos cotidianos, Kohaku sabía que ella estaba dispersa y atribulada por el regreso de sus recuerdos y por su relación con Sesshomaru-sama.

Kohaku no sabía si realmente existía en el mundo otra amistad como la que él tenía con Rin. Comprendía los sentimientos de Rin por el _daiyokai _y la pasión entre esos dos nunca despertó sentimientos de celos o competitividad en él. Por otra parte, Rin lo apoyó y protegió en sus variados y muy numerosos romances con varias mujeres, en diversas épocas. Pero no faltaba quien los criticara por ser demasiado cercanos, pasar mucho tiempo a solas y juntos, ser demasiado "expresivos" en sus manifestaciones de mutuo afecto y no adaptarse a las medidas de lo que muchos consideraban una amistad "apropiada" entre dos individuos de sexos diferentes que ya habían dejado atrás la infancia y la adolescencia, hacía tiempo.

Después de dos semanas relativamente normales, Kohaku decidió entusiasmar a Rin para que salieran a divertirse, escuchar buena música y sacudirse las penurias bailando.

Rin dudó si sería buena idea, pensando en Sesshomaru y su posesividad instintiva, pero la mirada franca y aventurera de Kohaku la hizo sonreír. Él siempre tendría su lugar especial en su vida. Si cada persona era única, entonces cada vínculo era único; y la sociedad no tenía por qué imponer dictámenes al respecto. Además, le encantaba bailar. No había nada de malo en eso.

Fue una sorpresa para ambos, al momento de salir del edificio, encontrar a Yu agazapado entre unos arbustos del jardín, junto al vehículo de Kohaku. Parecía estar esperando por ella.

Rin se debatía entre las ganas de abrazarlo, porque lo había extrañado, y las ganas de regañarlo por insistir en escaparse para verla. No sabía qué hacer. Entonces Kohaku habló:

—Podríamos llevarlo con nosotros.

Rin lo miró asombrada y luego apretó los labios preocupada:

—Va a llamar mucho la atención.

—Lo estás subestimando. Los _yokai_ saben pasar desapercibidos y burlar la percepción de los seres humanos cuando quieren, Rin. Está en su instinto —dijo Kohaku con una media sonrisa y con su experiencia de exterminador. Pero Rin dudaba. Yu tenía un control dudoso de sus poderes y un sentido muy peculiar de la realidad.

—¿Y si no lo dejan entrar? Es muy joven.

Kohaku no pudo evitar contener una risita, pensando en los siglos que Yu tenía en su haber.

—¡Tú sabes lo que quiero decir! —masculló Rin inflando las mejillas.

—¡Es muy alto y grande… más alto que yo, y yo soy alto! No le van a pedir identificación. Van a pensar que está disfrazado, y ya. Lo cuidaremos… Además, no vamos a ningún antro de perdición, vamos a un sitio tranquilo para bailar.

Rin se ablandó pensando que Yu tenía pocos espacios para divertirse. Sabía por Jaken que él siempre escapaba sólo para verla a ella. Se decidió:

—Yu, vienes con nosotros; pero por ningún motivo te separes de mí ni de Kohaku —dijo acercádosele y mirándolo a los ojos.

Yu miró primero a su alrededor y permaneció en silencio, luego la miró como un cachorro travieso que entiende.

En pocos minutos llegaron a un lugar amplio y agradable, con luces cálidas, espacios abiertos y música muy contagiosa.

Rin notó que muchas miradas caían sobre sus dos acompañantes. Sobre Kohaku porque era muy guapo, y sobre Yu por razones obvias.

En un principio, Kohaku y Rin bailaron animadamente bajo la mirada curiosa y atenta de Yu, quien también observaba las máquinas de sonido, a los músicos y el cielo. Ninguno de los tres había notado la presencia de Sesshomaru, a pocos metros de distancia, imponente y perfecto, de brazos cruzados, con su figura portentosa apoyada en una pared de espejos, observándolos… y no era el único.

**...**

**Sengoku. Siglo XVI. Japón.**

"_Aunque perdamos todo, lo real seguirá existiendo._

_En medio de los escombros de la devastación y el desastre,_

_hay tesoros ocultos._

_Cuando busques entre las cenizas, mira bien."_

_Deepak Chopra_

La luna llena hacía su magia sobre el paisaje: una vibrante proyección de negro, azul y plateado. Después de aquella escaramuza contra los atacantes misteriosos y de la discusión con su medio-hermano, el cansancio de Inuyasha no se comparaba con su ira y su ira no se comparaba con su frustración. Caminaba en silencio, con _Tessaiga _sobre sus hombros. Detectó de pronto una presencia humana, acercándose con paso rápido y ágil. Era Kohaku.

—¡Inuyasha! ¡¿Qué pasó?! La casa de Rin… —exhaló el joven con preocupación.

—Yo ya me ocupé de eso. La villa está segura… Y ellos ya se fueron.

—¿Todos? ¿Mi hermana también?

—Sí. Deberías apurarte. Todavía es "domingo en la noche"... o como se diga, según el calendario ese… occidental. Kodaira te dejó esto —dijo Inuyasha con desgano entregándole un pequeño objeto al joven, quien lo sostuvo con temor reverente y miró a su alrededor con cierta melancolía. Pensó en las desgracias y en las bendiciones que le había dado el Sengoku, y dijo de repente:

—Debí haber llegado antes… para ayudarte a defender la aldea.

—No seas estúpido, no necesito tu ayuda. Ya vete. Se te hace tarde. Kaede tiene instrucciones de Kodaira para ti.

El joven ya se había acostumbrado a los modos de Inuyasha. Sonrió tímidamente antes de decir "gracias", para luego moverse con sigilo y velocidad hacia la casa de Kaede.

Inuyasha continuó entonces su caminar pesaroso, muy desganado por la partida de Kagome y muy poco interesado en los asuntos de su medio-hermano como para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a varios metros de allí.

…

Parecía que las sorpresas no tenían fin para él en aquella noche insólita. Nunca, nunca, en las muchas décadas de su existencia, se vio a sí mismo en una situación más extraña,… ni cuando su padre se involucró con una humana para terminar muriendo indignamente, ni cuando descubrió que _Tessaiga _no le había sido otorgada en herencia, ni cuando —sin darse cuenta— comenzó a hacer lo impensable para salvar y proteger a una niña humana… ¡a dónde lo estaba llevando el destino!

Allí estaba, frente a los restos humeantes de lo que fue la cabaña de Rin, con todos los sentidos en alerta y la expresión fría, buscando entre las cenizas, bajo las rocas y bajo la tierra ciertos objetos cuidadosamente escondidos y destinados para él. Su curiosidad y su incertidumbre habían superado su desconfianza y así había accedido a dar oídos a la influencia más inconcebible, a quienes lo habían esperado en la oscuridad del bosque para hacer contacto con él y proponerle una curiosa negociación.

Todavía en guardia, siguió las instrucciones que le guiaron entre los escombros, bajo la tierra, hasta una caja metálica que contenía ocho botellas de aquella curiosa bebida que Rin le había obsequiado por primera vez un par de años atrás. Recordó que Rin tuvo la delicadeza de no dársela a probar en frente de todos, ella sólo le obsequió una botella para que él probara cuando quisiera, y así hizo en un par de ocasiones más... él nunca rechazó el regalo, y se limitó a observarla intensamente, sin necesidad de expresar su gratitud de otra forma.

Ya se estaba sintiendo iracundo de nuevo por la desaparición de la joven cuando, de pronto, sus manos encontraron un fajo de hojas de pergamino cuidadosamente enrollado dentro un frasco de vidrio muy denso. Lo observó con recelo, por la compañía que le rodeaba. Distinguió a simple vista el estilo de un _makura no soshi_ o libro de almohada, una manifestación donde las pocas mujeres que sabían escribir registraban sus intimidades y esas tonterías que a él no le interesaban. Se sintió decepcionado, en principio. Pero no sabía que una ventana al nuevo mundo de Rin —ese mundo que le resultaba un enigma— estaba frente a él, en la forma de esas páginas y en la misteriosa ayuda que se le ofrecía. _Entender, _era lo que él quería… y oportunidades tendría.

Era necesario.

Lo que el idiota de Inuyasha y el estrafalario padre de Rin no tenían en cuenta era algo vital: si él, Sesshomaru, no entendía lo que pasaba en la vida de Rin, si no entendía lo que ella pensaba… ¿cómo iba a protegerla?

…

**Período Edo. Siglo XVII. Japón.**

_"'__Ven, ven', le dije,_

_pero la luciérnaga_

_se fue volando."_

_Onitsura (1661-1738)_

Una tarde de primavera, sumergida en sus libros y rodeada de flores, Rin reflexionó sobre el niño _yokai_ que había visto hacía un par de días. No tenía idea de cómo la había encontrado, ni de por qué él tenía ese poema. Así como apareció en el templo para hacer música, desapareció apenas se cansó de tener demasiada atención sobre él. Tenía que haberse escapado de sus padres _yokai_. Sintió angustia.

Ella y su padre continuaban con todos sus planes. Además, ella y Kagome se estaban dejando la piel en unas acciones para promover la reforestación y otros proyectos culturales. Miroku, Kohaku y Sango también estaban involucrados y tenían sus propias misiones.

En el siglo XVII, la necesidad de más material de construcción, de combustible y el uso de la madera como materia prima para cubrir dichas necesidades produjo graves problemas ambientales en Japón. En ese momento, Rin ya se sabía parte de un esfuerzo mancomunado —parcialmente secreto— para cambiar eso… y más.

Pero el período Edo, de "no más guerras", desarrollo comercial-económico y actividad artística; tuvo también sus contrastes y contradicciones. Todavía había violencia, abusos de poder, criminalidad e intolerancia. El individuo como ente, con deberes y derechos, no existía en el sistema legal. El estatus familiar lo era todo.

Adicionalmente, Rin tenía problemas con su memoria. Una amnesia parcial y desordenada. Su padre insistía en que lo tomara con calma, siguiera fortaleciendo su mente y cumpliera su proceso. Así lo hizo, pero sufría. Ella sabía que ese niño _yokai _era parte de su vida, que estaba conectada sentimentalmente con el mundo de los _yokai, _que estaba transitoriamente en el siglo XVII, pero no pertenecía a él, así como tampoco perteneció al Sengoku. No recordaba bien el Sengoku. No recordaba a su madre, ni a su hermano.

Rin sintió dolor. Su padre lamentó mucho la extraña desaparición (en el Sengoku) de un herbario de su madre y un _makura no soshi_ que ella había escrito. Eso le habría ayudado a recordar. Pero tenían enemigos. Su partida del Sengoku había sido atropellada.

Lo que más le dolía, era un peculiar vacío en su corazón, una añoranza. Con mucha frecuencia, recordaba a ese magnífico ser de cabello plateado, sus ojos penetrantes… soñaba con él con cada vez más frecuencia y con más intensidad. Qué importante era ese ser para ella. Él era también parte de su vida, pero no lo recordaba.

…

_Buenas noches, queridas y queridos lectores :)_

_**Curiosidades: **__1) Otra cita de Chopra: era pertinente, insisto xD. 2) El poema que introduce el período Edo es una muestra de "haiku", forma poética que tuvo un gran florecimiento en esa época. 3) Lo que narré sobre la situación histórica en el siglo XVII en Japón, los problemas ambientales y la reforestación son hechos reales._

_No sé cómo agradecerles que insistan en leer esta historia. Espero no haber decepcionado. No saben cuánto quisiera poder escribir más y más rápido. Sé que puede ser desesperante porque con tres épocas es como si hubiesen tres tramas al mismo tiempo xD Gracias por tener paciencia._

_Flores y abrazos para las lectoras de siempre y para las lectoras nuevas. Sus comentarios y Pms me alegran mucho y me mantienen mejor ubicada. Me han honrado mucho los recientes follows y favoritos. Un baño de polvo de estrellas a las guest reviewers ;)_

_Hasta muy pronto :)_


	23. Chapter 23

_Los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan y Sunrise studios. No recibo remuneración alguna por utilizarlos en mi trama, sólo lecturas y reviews._

_**...**_

"_La modernidad, ese espejismo de dos caras que sólo se hace realidad cuando ha quedado atrás y siendo antiguo permanece." _Augusto Monterroso, _Pájaros de Hispanoamérica._

La noche siempre ejerció una suerte de seducción en humanos y _yokai_. Crear, procrear, contemplar, conspirar, cazar y matar; todo eso pasaba a una dimensión diferente durante la noche. Sesshomaru, como _mononoke_, lo sabía muy bien. Siempre había existido un nexo entre lo sobrenatural y la nocturnidad, y ese nexo tenía su máxima expresión en el mundo de los _yokai._ En el caso de los humanos, su experiencia de siglos le había mostrado que la noche, con frecuencia, les inducía a variar su comportamiento. Verlos actuar en ausencia de luz solar, entre luces artificiales, en ambientes nocturnos, podía ser bastante revelador, en cualquier época y en cualquier lugar del mundo.

Mientras aprovechaba sus habilidades de _daiyokai, _desarrolladas y perfeccionadas con el tiempo, adaptadas a los cambios de las realidades que habitaba, para observar sin ser molestado, su ojos de fiera mítica filtraban la escena de su interés: Rin y Kohaku se movían alegremente con los ritmos, muy cerca el uno del otro.

Sesshomaru pensó que ambos humanos parecían estar disfrutando, sin darse cuenta, de algo _primitivo_ en una forma _moderna_. Pensó en el significado ritual, reproductivo y natural que tuvieron las primeras danzas en la tierra. No pudo reprimir una media sonrisa. Rin no tenía idea de cómo sus cadencias, sus giros y su risa atormentaban los sentidos de los pobres diablos que la estaban codiciando estúpidamente en ese local y delante de él. Además, nadie era capaz de percibir, como él podía hacerlo, que Rin conservaba movimientos y expresiones de una bailarina rural, folclórica, del siglo XVI. Aunque los viajes y el tiempo habían influido en la joven, su danza siempre la regresaba al campo y a la fiesta mítica... un placer único para una percepción multicentenaria.

Su pupila vertical se enfocó entonces en Kohaku. Percibió otra ambigüedad del tiempo: Ahí estaba él, Sesshomaru, seguro en su experiencia y autocontrol, calmo en su contemplación, vigilando con paciencia, y al mismo tiempo... jugueteando mentalmente con ese sutil e inconfundible impulso... de saltar a toda velocidad al cuello del humano y lanzarlo por los aires, para obligarlo a bailar con más prudencia... más alejado de Rin.

Tuvo que interrumpir aquel seductor orden de ideas porque ahora su hijo acaparaba su atención. Yu había estado observando los equipos de sonido, en particular los cables y las cornetas con una mezcla de cautela y curiosidad y ahora se acercaba a la pista de baile. Nadie, absolutamente nadie tenía suficiente valor para decírselo a Sesshomaru abiertamente —bueno, los pocos que lo intentaron, alguna vez en la historia, sufrieron castigos ejemplares—, pero realmente no había forma de adivinar que Yu podía ser un hijo de él. Sesshomaru ya no pensaba en ello con ira, sino con cierta resignación. Había aceptado hace mucho que su propio hijo era un enigma para él.

Yu se aproximó indeciso a Rin y Kohaku en la pista, como pensando si quería bailar o no y como si fuese un dilema muy profundo. Un rato después, comenzó a moverse discretamente con la música... Unos segundos después, algunas chicas habían comenzado a chillar, Kohaku tenía la boca abierta y Rin no podía parar de reír y aplaudir: Yu estaba causando sensación con su baile. Nadie se lo esperaba. Incluso cuando no la hacía sino que la expresaba con su cuerpo en la danza, Yu parecía tener siempre el control de la música. La música que estaba bailando parecía salir de adentro de él. Era extraordinario. Sus pies, piernas y brazos lo hacían fluir en la pista con gran destreza. Sus movimientos mostraban una precisión acrobática, sin perder alegría y espontaneidad.

A Sesshomaru no le quedó más remedio que apoyar su largo dedo índice en su sien y enrolar los ojos con un movimiento elegante de sus párpados listados. El tiempo le había dado mucha paciencia, realmente.

Después de unos minutos, Rin tuvo que excusarse para ir al baño. Justo en ese momento, Sesshomaru percibió una sombra que salió discreta y veloz detrás de ella. Entornó los ojos. La acción comenzaría pronto.

…

Después de lavarse las manos, Rin se miró sonriente en el primoroso espejo del tocador para damas. Tenía las mejillas coloradas. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

Pero dio un respingo cuando de uno de los cubículos del baño salió alguien a quien no esperaba encontrar ahí.

—¡Kagura, tú por aqu...! —no pudo completar la frase. Kagura estaba muy pálida, había perdido peso y le hacía señas para que se callara. Varias cosas comenzaron a venir en tropel a la mente de Rin.

—Escúchame Rin —dijo la mujer con la voz tensa— Espero, por tu bien, que tus recuerdos estén volviendo. No tienes más tiempo. Naraku está desesperado. No tienes idea...

Rin no se estaba sintiendo bien, en especial después de oír el nombre que mencionó Kagura.

—Rin, tienes que aceptar la realidad... Naraku sólo necesita a tu padre, sólo a tu padre. Si cooperas, te dejará en paz.

Rin sentía su corazón latiendo en su cabeza. Intentó irse, pero Kagura la sujetó de los brazos.

—¡Por una vez en tu vida, Rin! ¡Entiende! ¡No seas pendeja! —farfulló la mujer con tanta impaciencia que sus pupilas centellaron en rojo, mostrando su forma sobrenatural. —¡Kodairaes un genio! ¡Tiene muchos más recursos que tú para defenderse de Naraku! No tienes idea de lo que puede hacerte. Si no nos dices cómo encontrarlo, Naraku se vengará sobre ti. ¡Te usará asquerosamente para hacer que tu padre venga a nosotros!

Rin forcejeó, blanca como un papel, y comenzó a correr hacia la salida del tocador.

—¡Maldición, Rin! ¡No corras! ¡Ven!

...

Apenas Kohaku puso los ojos en Rin, que volvía del tocador, se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Vio señales sospechosas en el ambiente. Se puso alerta.

…

Sesshomaru mantuvo su posición con aplomo, mientras veía a Rin regresar con las piernas temblorosas y el rostro lívido. Para su sorpresa, por un momento, los dulces ojos oscuros se elevaron como en plegaria, como el vuelo de dos aves asustadas, entre las personas y se posaron, por pura coincidencia, en él. Se miraron. Casi involuntariamente, Rin le dio con su mirada un mensaje silencioso, inequívoco: ¡Auxilio!

Todo pasó muy rápido.

...

Muy raras veces, Sesshomaru odiaba tener razón.

En efecto, la noche funcionó como escenario excepcional para lo revelador, lo sobrenatural y lo macabro.

Varias ambulancias y patrullas estaban en camino.

Miró a su alrededor. Los cristales de todas las ventanas habían estallado. Ondas expansivas de una naturaleza muy extraña habían agredido a todos dentro del local. Ondas expansivas que los humanos no iban a poder identificar, porque podían parecer normales. En el suelo, personas heridas e inconscientes. Rin en sus brazos, también inconsciente. Frente a él estaba Yu, aparentemente ileso, observando a Rin, con el brazo de Kohaku —quien estaba semi-inconsciente y casi no podía mantenerse de pié— apoyado sobre sus hombros.

Fue bueno que pudo actuar rápido. Sesshomaru logró usar su _youki _paraminimizar las ondas expansivas, proteger a Rin y el espacio en torno a ella.

Qué extraño olor había percibido antes. Era tan diferente de antes —de hace siglos atrás— que le hizo dudar por un buen rato... Esto sólo era un aviso.

Levantó el mentón de su bello rostro con altivez. La situación estaba bajo control y nadie había muerto. Él y sus intereses saldrían de esa situación limpiamente. No habría escándalos porque él y muchos _daiyokai _habían evolucionado en sus técnicas de ataque y sigilo, en sus métodos para ser letales e invisibles. Pero tenía que admitir la posibilidad de que _él_ también podría haberevolucionado. No era imposible. Después de todo, Naraku estaba vivo. Ya no tenía duda al respecto.

...

Buenas noches para todos :)

Esta actualización será dividida en dos, planeo subir la otra mitad mañana. Espero que me disculpen, pero tuve varias dificultades.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura.

Qué maravillosos reviews, qué privilegio tener lectores como ustedes.

Gracias por sus favoritos y follows, siempre.

Hasta muy muy pronto :)


	24. Chapter 24

_Los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan y Sunrise studios. No recibo remuneración alguna por utilizarlos en mi trama, sólo lecturas y reviews._

**...**

**Período Edo. Siglo XVII. Japón.**

Las mañanas se estaban volviendo más rosadas y aduraznadas por la proximidad del verano. Rin ahora sabía que beber agua sin hervir era un riesgo, algo que muchas personas ignoraron por siglos. Habría que esperar hasta finales del siglo XVIII en adelante para que se diera a conocer la ventaja de _higienizar _o incuso _esterilizar _ciertos alimentos. De modo que comenzó el día llenando ollas de barro para ponerlas al fuego.

Kagome volvía del mercado con los ingredientes para el estofado del almuerzo. Aprovecharían el tiempo de la faena doméstica para discutir ciertos planes.

Promover la reforestación, con métodos de la época (y del futuro), era una de las prioridades del secreto Proyecto Phi para el siglo XVII. Siempre había contratiempos, retos y peligros. Pero Rin y Kagome habían descubierto algunos caminos abiertos. Hubo mujeres en distintas posiciones dentro del sistema social que les brindaron información útil. Tampoco faltaban, de vez en cuando, oficiales orgullosos de la clase militar que tuvieran cierta "debilidad" o indulgencia por las jovencitas elocuentes, de voz dulce y ojos brillantes... Mientras cortaban las verduras y los hongos _shiitake_, ya limpios, se miraron con complicidad. En última instancia, era necesario convencer al _shogunato_ de aceptar y hacer cumplir la reforestación... Debían hacerle ver a las élites dominantes que la idea, de hecho, les convenía; que resolverían varios problemas ambientales y prácticos; que garantizarían la disponibilidad de la madera para su consumo y mantendrían una armonía con el entorno... pero además, era mejor hacerles creer a los poderosos que las ideas novedosas no eran "nada" sin la participación de ellos… si podían hacerles creer que la idea venía del propio _shogunato_, mejor. Aunque no fuera así.

Mientras ponían a hervir el estofado, Rin tomó entre sus manos aquella curiosa semilla del género _Cleome _con la particular forma del _nautilus, _que le obsequiara su padre hace años, y reflexionó. El Proyecto Phi era muy delicado. Por fortuna, ellas no estaban solas en la tarea, había muchas personas implicadas en el pasado, presente y futuro. Pero los límites eran claros, nadie debía hacer menos de lo que le correspondía... pero tampoco más. Cualquier error podía ser muy dañino.

Por esos días, estaban las dos solas en Edo porque Kodaira así como Sango y su familia estaban de viaje. Rin y Kagome habían acordado moverse sólo entre el mercado y la cabaña para evitar peligros. Sin embargo, ambas estaban preocupadas por una mujer de edad avanzada que vivía más adentro en el bosque, sola. Supieron que esa mujer había sido víctima de maltratos —por parte de los pobladores de Edo— por ayudar presuntamente a enfermos de lepra. Siempre la veían en el mercado, tratando de abastecerse precariamente, y al parecer no se había aparecido por allá en más de una semana. De modo que, después de almorzar, separaron algo de comida y algunos tónicos con el objetivo de llevárselos a la anciana y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Sabían que se estaban arriesgando, pero no podían ser indiferentes. Esperaban encontrarla viva.

Emprendieron el camino al interior del bosque.

La verdad es que la cultura y la civilización tenían sus victorias, pero la barbarie también tenía las suyas. Kagome y Rin estaban bastante preparadas y al mismo tiempo entendían que muchas cosas no dependían de ellas, pero ese entendimiento no les dio ningún consuelo en el momento en que fueron secuestradas.

…

Aquellos grupos de guerreros hacían patrullaje en campos y bosques en nombre de los _daimyo_ o señores feudales. Estaban buscando recursos. Sin embargo, ser representantes de la ley no les impedía cometer abusos. Encontrar a dos jovencitas solas, en el medio del bosque, era con frecuencia demasiado tentador. Los altos oficiales las querían como esclavas.

Amarradas una junto a la otra, Rin y Kagome vieron a los soldados comerse toda la comida que habían reservado para la anciana. Y eso no era lo peor. Ya tenían mucho rato bebiendo sake. De pronto vociferaban y forcejeaban entre ellos. Las cosas se pondrían más violentas en cualquier momento.

Cayó la noche.

De pronto, más allá del bullicio de los soldados, Kagome divisó algo en la oscuridad del bosque... Había un hombre agazapado entre los matorrales, haciéndole señas. Kagome intentó disimular al máximo para prestar atención... Su corazón dio un salto. En aquellos ojos rebeldes que veía con dificultad, en aquella melena indomable y oscura como una noche sin luna, reconoció la forma humana de Inuyasha. Era luna nueva. Inuyasha quería ayudarlas, pero no tendría sus poderes de regreso sino hasta el día siguiente.

Rin también divisó algo que le sorprendió y le dio mucha angustia. En el lado opuesto de donde estaba Inuyasha, distinguió un brillo rosado, una cabeza pequeña... Era el pequeño _yokai_ que había visto semanas atrás tocando el _koto_, quién le había devuelto su poema de las flores de cerezo. El pequeño estaba jugando silenciosa y distraídamente y le dirigía miradas brillantes de vez en cuando. Lo iban a descubrir de un momento a otro. Su mente trabajó a toda velocidad.

—¡Si me soltaran podría bailar para ustedes! —la voz aguda y dulce de Rin se hizo oír por encima de los soldados—No se arrepentirán. ¡Créanme!

Voces masculinas y gruñonas discutían.

Kagome gritó cuando uno de los hombres se movió rápidamente hacia Rin con la espada una mano y le aprisionó el rostro con la otra. Su rancio aliento apestaba a alcohol.

—Ten mucho cuidado, pequeña puta. No juegues conmigo.

Rin le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, aterrorizada.

—Vamos a ver que sabes hacer —le dijo el oficial mientras otro la desataba bruscamente.

El corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Allí estaba Rin frente a su peor pesadilla, lo que más miedo le había dado en la vida: los criminales violentos, los bandidos. Nunca se imaginó, ni en sus visiones más oscuras, bailando en una situación como esa. No sabía cómo lo haría. Pero debía hacerlo, tenía que ganar tiempo... para lo que fuera, pero tenía que ganar tiempo.

Rin elevó los brazos al cielo, con gracia natural y comenzó a bailar. Un giro, dos. Silencio absoluto... Y los segundos pasaban.

...

_Buenas noches, de nuevo ;)_

_**Curiosidades:**__1) Los hongos en general, y los shiitake en particular, son muy apreciados en la cocina tradicional japonesa y tienen reputación de ser muy nutritivos. 2) El shogunato era el__gobierno militar de la época en que se desarrolla este capítulo. _

_Esta entrega, en realidad, forma parte del capítulo anterior. Tuve que presentarlo de esta forma. Gracias por su paciencia. Flores siempre para todos los que pasan por aquí y para quienes comentan._

_Hasta muy pronto :)_


End file.
